


Equestria Girls: The Road Not Taken

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: Equestria Girls [9]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: What if the robotic virus had been allowed to continue spreading across Canterlot? What if the portal to Equestria had opened at Crystal Prep? What if Gemini Shadow had never been born? This book explores the many paths that could have been but were not.





	1. The Girls of Crystal Prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened if Gem decided to transfer to Crystal Prep Academy rather than take her chances at CHS? It would've looked something like this...

****It was a windy, drizzly morning as Gem crossed the quad of Trottingham Prep, decked out in her men’s uniform and holding an umbrella in one hand, and her schedule in the other. "Let's see... European History I, Harrison Building, Room 35..."

Carrie, Gem's cousin, ran up alongside Gem, also holding an umbrella, wearing a pleated skirt in the school colors with a plain white blouse and blazer matching the skirt.  "Hey, looks like I'm in the building next to yours.  I have Mr. McCartney in the Epstein building for my Introduction to Chemistry class."

Gem blinks. "McCartney? I've heard of him, he looks like the brother of that famous bass player." She smiles at Carrie, "Lucky we've got time before class. Did you sleep well? Is your roommate nice?"

Carrie sighs.  "It's like sleeping next to a fog horn.  Good thing I was able to concoct something to stop the noise or I'd be a wreck right now."

Gem chuckles, "Mine's not much better... and he talks. He kept waking me up having an extended discussion with someone about his great aunt's fruitcake."

Carrie groans, putting her head in her hands.  "How are we gonna survive here?" she asks.  "You know how I am around people in general, but to have to room with a stranger?  For an entire year?"

Gem takes Carrie's hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Car. You've got me here, remember?"

“I know, and thank you," Carrie says , smiling.

The warning bell tolls and Gem gasps. "I gotta go! See you later, and don't blow anything up! Again! At least wait a couple months!" She runs off into the distance.

Carrie chuckles, and dashes off to the opposite building. As she runs off, a girl appears on the quad, a strange device around her neck.  She tries to talk to passing students, but no sound can be heard.  She tries shouting, to no avail as silence remains.  She looks sad as she trudges to her first class, wondering how she can explain this to her instructor.

* * *

Later that day, Gem is walking across the quad again from the dining hall, having just finished dinner. Carrie hadn't blown anything up, it seemed.

Carrie is sitting on one of the benches in the common area.  She sees Gem and waves to her. Gem smiles and sits down beside her cousin, "So you made it! How was your first day?"

“Classes were fine, my instructors were nice," Carrie says.  "I apologized to my ex-roommate earlier.  They're assigning someone else to my room, so I'm out here while they move in.   It was a simple noise dampener, I was in a hurry so I forgot to tell her how to shut it off.  No placating some people, I guess."

"...Was that the girl I saw on the quad earlier today? She was wearing it around her neck." Gem blinks several times, "Oh, it was... it was, wasn't it?"

Carrie nods sadly.  "That was little Foghorn."  She looks up at the sky.  "I'm hoping my new roommate isn't as bad.  Or that they'll give up and let me go back home."

“And leave me here all alone? Without you?" Gem hugs Carrie tight, "I'll go back with you. You're the only person I trust to know my secret and not blab about it later."

"Oh, I don't wanna leave you alone," Carrie says, hugging Gem back.  "But you know how I am. You get me.  Other people think I'm weird, and I don't want to have to go through that again.  And this whole sharing a room thing ... not a fan. I like my space."

A thought hits Gem. "Wait... I've got it! What if we were able to share a room together? Just the two of us?"

“That would be an optimal solution ... but impossible, the school would never allow it."  She smiles at Gem.  "Nice thought though, and thank you for considering it."

Gem smiles back, "What are cousins for?" She checks her watch, "I'd better get going... homework to do. Text me later though, okay?"

“I will.  See you tomorrow."  Carrie waves, then gets up and returns to the women's dormitory.

* * *

It was the week before finals, and Gem and Carrie decided to relax a bit before studying up. After checking to make sure that the dorm room was free of roommates, which it was, Gem goes to her closet and pulls out a blouse, a white bra with navy blue stripes, some napkins, a tube of dark green lipstick, and matching nail polish. She begins putting on each of these things, starting with the bra, followed by the blouse, and the makeup to finish. That done, she grabs her phone and texts Carrie: "Ready. Let's go out."

Carrie texts back: "Okay, be right there."  She adjusts her clothes and grabs her handbag, and heads over toward the men's dorms.

That done, Gem slips her phone into the pocket of her jeans and smiles, giving herself a good look in a small hand mirror. Then she sits down, legs crossed, and waits for Carrie's signal.

Carrie arrives at the men's dorm, and scans around as best as she can.  Seeing no one lurking around the lobby or main pathways, she texts Gem: "All clear, let's move."  She continues to look around after she sends the text, in case someone shows up suddenly.

Another text comes: "Coming." And a few minutes later there follows the sound of footsteps, careful, as if their owner was afraid to walk too loudly. Gemini comes into view, and from this distance she looks... well, almost exactly like Carrie, but with shorter hair and larger hands. Gem smiles. "What do you think?"

Carrie looks Gem over carefully, walking around her to get the full picture.  "Mostly okay, but I don't really think green's your color.  Maybe something closer to natural, perhaps a shade darker than your normal color.  You can keep the green nails, though."

She nods, "I think it brings out my eyes!" she remarks. Then, she takes a deep breath. "Okay, let's go... and hope no one looks too closely at me."

"You got it, Gem," Carrie says with a wink.  Linking arms with Gem, the two stroll  along the campus.

Unfortunately for both of them however, one of Carrie's teachers comes toward them, papers in hand. It's Mr. McCartney, the Intro to Chemistry teacher. "Ms. Shadow, I would like a word with you, please!"

"Um ... okay.  Will you be okay here, Gem?" she asks, looking concerned.  She's not sure what's got Mr. McCartney so agitated that he'd seek her out after school hours, but she figured she'd have to listen to what the man said.

"I don't know," Gem says, looking worried. "I-" She's cut off as the teacher finally catches up with them, and thrusts the papers in Carrie's face for her to see. "I've just been sent the police report from last Tuesday. Security camera footage shows a young girl fitting your description was seen exiting the 'Merchant Loup' nightclub at 10:30pm. As you know, any Trottingham Prep student seen at that establishment -will- be expelled immediately. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?" Then, and only then, does he notice Gem. He frowns more. "...Mister Shadow? Is that... is that you?"

Gem is too scared to say anything at all.

"I don't believe you've met my second cousin, Gemini Dream," Carrie says, stepping in between the two.  "Forgive her silence, she's a bit moody.  She had stopped in to visit me since she was in town.  She lives down near Fillydelphia and was in this area on vacation all week long.  Now then, what's all this about a police report?" She never took her eyes off Professor McCartney, and was hoping with a little luck Gem/Gemini would continue to be here another day.

Luck seems to have run out for both of them. The professor grabs both of them and says, "Enough. Both of you, to the Headmaster's office at once. I will escort you."

* * *

Several months later at Coltsworth Manor, a letter for Gem slipped through the mail slot. A passing servant spied the letter and went up to Gem’s room to deliver it. He knocked on the door and called, “A message for you has just arrived, m'lady.”

Gem looked up from her laptop, then rose, opening the door to take it. “Ah, thank you Cassius! This is a surprise, I hadn’t been expecting any mail…” She took a letter opener and ran it through the top of the envelope after a quick peek at the address. “Trottingham Preparatory? But the next semester doesn't start for a few weeks!” She stopped as she began to read what the letter had to say.

_Dear Mr. Shadow,_

_We regret to inform you that due to your unseemly actions at the Merchant Loup nightclub prior to the end of the Spring term, we have decided to expel you from Trottingham Preparatory School, effective immediately. Enclosed you shall find a list of schools in the area who would be willing to assist in the credit transfer process. Kindly select a school from the list and inform us of your choice so that you may be placed in the appropriate equivalent classes._

_Signed,_

_Ms. L. F. Harshwhinny_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Gem’s face fell as she crumpled up the letter in her hand, looking dismayed. 

Cassius frowned, his brow furrowing out of concern. After checking to make sure they were properly alone, he asked “Bad news, m’lady?”

Gem nodded sadly. “Yes… they’ve decided to expel me. The staff found out what I am and they… they took things from there.”

Cassius patted Gem on the back. “Worry not, m’lady, there are plenty of good schools around the land.” He picked up the second piece of paper, which contained a list of schools who did credit transfers with Trottingham Prep. Among these were Baltimare High School, Canterlot High School, Crystal Prep Academy, Manehattan Institute of Thaumaturgy, Glimmer Academy, and Sainted Physician Preparatory School.

Gem ran her finger up and down the list, humming thoughtfully. “I’ll have to investigate these on my own, I think… thank you Cassius, I’ll call if I need you.”

Cassius smiled. “As you wish, your ladyship.” And he went away to do some other work.

* * *

The week passed by in a blur. Gem sent her answer to Trottingham Prep, and within days she received a note from Crystal Prep’s administration to report to the school as soon as possible to receive her new schedule, locker combination, lunch PIN, and other necessary items. It did mean however that she would have to move towns, since Trottingham was several hours away.

Luckily however, that wouldn’t be a problem. The Shadow family just happened to own a summer manor in Canterlot, which was called Shadowfall. It was agreed that Gem would move and live there during the duration of her time at CPA, while her parents would remain in Trottingham. Gem’s mother, Indigo, was completely against the whole idea but Azul, thankfully, saw an opportunity for growth. And so, Gem moved into her new address in Canterlot. Cassius was transferred to Shadowfall to continue his current role as part of the house staff.

The day before the start of the semester, Gem finally went to get her school things settled. She tried to remain calm as she sat in the back of the black Aston Martin, taking deep breaths. 

Cassius, who was acting as chauffeur, noticed this. “I am sure everything will be fine, m’lady. You have nothing to fear.”

Gem smiled again. "Yes, I suppose you’re right, Cassius… I’m just a little anxious is all.”

Cassius nodded, “That is understandable. This is a new school in a new town, anyone would be scared.”

“Do you think I’ll make a good first impression?” Gem asked.

Cassius chuckled as he pulled the car up to the front gates. “I think you’ll be radiant.” He got out of the car and walked around to the back, opening Gem’s door. 

Gem got out, dusted herself off, and nodded. “Thank you, Cassius… I’ll see you soon.” The butler nodded and got back into the car, driving off toward Shadowfall again.

Gem stepped through the wrought iron gates and considered the [building](http://bit.ly/2vp2Tz2) in front of her. It was tall, with three floors. It was composed mostly of dark brick, with what looked like real crystals acting as support structures. The general austere appearance of the building, coupled with the ivy growing on the walls, made Gem’s heart sink. She sighed. “This had better be good,” she said to herself, walking down the main path to  the front steps and inside.

The main entrance hall was composed almost entirely of that same crystal material, colored mostly in greens and blues, which gave the place a cold, unwelcoming feeling. To Gem’s right was a trophy case, and above that, a purple and yellow pennant with a large S on it. 

The room was also completely deserted save for two figures: though both were female, the [taller](http://bit.ly/2voXCXX) of the two had light cyan skin and magenta hair that was tied back in a tight bun. She was dressed in a dark blue jacket, skirt, turtleneck, matching shoes, and magenta leggings. Beside her was a shorter woman, with pale pink skin and hair that was composed of violet, dark pink, and gold stripes. She wore blue-green jacket and skirt with a pale blue shirt and gold shoes.

The elder of the two extended a hand to Gem, but did not smile, instead looking sternly down at Gem from behind her half-moon glasses. “Welcome to Crystal Prep Academy,” she said. “I am Principal Cinch, and this is our dean of students, Mi Amoré Cadenza.”

“It’s a pleasure to have you with us today,” said Dean Cadance, smiling warmly and shaking Gem’s hand.

“Cadance, I don’t suppose you would mind giving our new student a tour?” asked Cinch, in a tone of voice that made it clear this wasn’t optional. “I have other work to catch up on.”

Cadance nodded. “Absolutely, ma’am. Come with me, please, Ms. Shadow.”

Minutes later, Gem was sitting in front of Dean Cadance’s desk. Dean Cadance held a folder with Gem’s name on it. “Let’s see… your transcript says you are taking English I, Geometry I, World History, Physical Science, and Music,” read Cadance.

Gem nodded. “That’s correct,” she said.

Cadance continued, “Luckily, we offer all of those classes here, so fitting you into them shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” The two of them discussed academic matters for several minutes, among them the reason why she had been transferred, (she had, in fact, been covering for her identical cousin Carrie) her plans for the future, and the main differences between CPA and Trottingham Prep.

After a while, Cadance rose from her chair and slid Gem’s folder into a filing cabinet. “I believe that takes care of everything academic related,” she said, handing her a piece of paper, upon which was printed her schedule, locker number and combination, and her lunch PIN. “Turning to the more… _personal_ side of things… The letter we received from Trottingham mentioned a teacher spotting you in a black floral blouse with green lipstick and nail polish… you were described as wearing clothes that were, according to this, atypical of your normal presentation. Would you be comfortable with explaining why?” Her voice and gaze were soft.

Gem gulped. It wasn’t often she told people. In fact, Carrie was the one other person apart from herself and Cassius who knew the truth. Steeling herself, she came out with it. “I wore those clothes…” A pause. “I wore those clothes because I am transgender, and it’s the only way I can truly express myself,” she said finally, trying to keep calm. She didn’t meet Cadance’s eyes.

Cadance placed a hand on Gem’s shoulder and smiled at her. “I understand,” she said with a smile. “You aren’t the first trans student to pass through these doors, nor will you be the last. Understand that at this school, you will always be treated as you wish to be. With that in mind, what name would you prefer to be called?”

“Gemini,” she said at once. “My name is Gemini. Or Gem, for short."

Cadance nodded. “As you wish.” She made a note on a piece of paper. “Now, I have a few other questions to ask you, if that’s alright?”

Gem smiled, “Of course. Ask away!”

“Do you plan on taking cross-sex hormones, and if so, when?” Cadance began.

Gem looked thoughtful. “I hadn’t thought about it until I came here… I’m living on my own you see, so I suppose, without any parents breathing down my neck… I think I’d like to start them as soon as possible.”

Cadance nodded once more, “Our school nurse should be able to help with that, whenever you feel you are ready.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Gem said, smiling. “Is there anything else I should know?”

“All Crystal Prep students are traditionally required to take PE in their freshman year. However, given the amount of paperwork involved in changing student records and other legal documents, we lift this policy for our transgender students, so that they may take the class at their leisure, as their preferred identity," Cadance said.

Gem breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness… I was worried about that.”

Cadance chuckled. “As I said, you are not the first.” Rising, she walked around from behind the desk and gave Gemini a hug. “Your safety here is very important to us. If you ever feel threatened or unsafe, please let me know at once.”

“I will,” Gem said, holding her head up high as she hugged back.

Releasing Gem from the hug, Cadance rummaged around her room for a bit and presented Gem with a folded up uniform. “This is our girls’ uniform,” she explained. “While you’re free to decorate your hair if you wish, we require that all our students wear their uniforms while school is in session, and during school-sanctioned activities like the Friendship Games.”

Gem nodded. “I understand. See you tomorrow, Dean Cadance.”

Cadance waved, smiling. “See you tomorrow, Gemini.”

* * *

That evening, Gem was talking to Carrie on the phone, telling her all about the day.

“…So you say they just accepted you then and there? No complaints or anything?” Carrie was saying from her Trottingham dorm room.

“Indeed they did,” Gem replied, as she stretched out on her new bed. “Or at least, Dean Cadance did. I didn’t talk to Cinch much. She seemed pretty… cold, to be honest. Like the rest of the school. Apart from Cadance, CPA doesn’t seem like a very welcoming place.”

Carrie sighed. “Not exactly what I was hoping to hear, but… you’re settled there, so I guess there isn’t much you can do. Just be careful. If things get hairy, call me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Will do, Car,” Gem replied. “Talk to you soon.” She hung up, put her phone on her new desk, and quickly got ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Gem woke up early, had a filling breakfast, and got ready her first day at her Crystal Prep. She buckled her shoes, straightened her skirt, and checked to make sure that her silicon bra inserts were properly positioned before heading out the door.

[The inside of the coach](http://bit.ly/1rTaKCq) that came to pick her up was the ritziest school bus she had ever seen. The floor had a yellow and gold carpet that went all the way to the back, and the seats were made of a soft, cushy material with a purple and yellow fabric stripe down the middle. Above each seat were luggage compartments.

The driver was a surly-looking man with dark grey skin, jet black hair and mustache, and brown eyes. He wore a Stetson, a district bus driver uniform, and a red bandana with a picture of a spider on it. He was smoking a thick cigar. He took the cigar from his mouth and barked, "Pick a seat, girlie! We ain't got all day!" at Gem, flicking a few ashes in her direction as he did so. His name was Angus Mustang.

Gem sank into the first seat she found, put her backpack into the luggage compartment, and sighed deeply. The bus started up and moved through the streets, picking up more and more uniformed students.

The girl who boarded the bus immediately after Gem’s stop had pale yellow skin, brown curly hair, green eyes, and black glasses. Initially, she took the seat immediately in front of Gem, but [a white-skinned, blond haired boy](http://bit.ly/1rTb9of) with light blue eyes poked her on the shoulder, looking disdainful. "Excuse me, madam," he said, "But you are sitting in _my_ spot." 

The yellow skinned girl jumped then turned, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. "Don't see your name on it, now do I?" she asked rhetorically. "I was here first, dude. Go sit somewhere else."

"For your information," the boy continued haughtily, "my name is Vladímir "Prince" Blueblood, and I will not be spoken to that way! Remove yourself from my seat at once!"

"If you say so," Emerald said, rolling her eyes. She got up and collected her backpack. 

Blueblood shoved past her and settled in, looking smug. "Thank you, madam," he said.

"Bite me," Emerald spat, and stopped at Gem’s seat. “Hey, you mind if I sit here?” 

Gem shook her head and smiled. “Of course not. I could use someone to talk to. Are you new here too?”

Emerald nodded. “Yup, my first day. Moved here from St. Luna a couple weeks ago, I'm staying in the dorms on the third floor of the school. My name’s Emerald Wave. What’s yours?”

“Gemini Shadow,” said she, and they shook hands.

“You sound posh,” Emerald observed. “Like you stepped off some show from the BBC!”

Gem blushed. “I’m from Trottingham, if that’s what you’re asking. I’m living in my parents’ summer manor.”

“Gotcha.” Emerald nodded. “That’s pretty cool, I guess.” The two kept making conversation, and the rest of the ride went on without incident until the very end, as everyone was alighting. One student stuck out her leg as Emerald passed her seat, causing her to trip and sending her sprawling on the floor. "Ow!"

"Watch where you're going, new girl," said the assailant, [a blue-skinned girl](http://bit.ly/1rTdJdU) with hair like a rainbow. She stepped over Emerald and continued on her way before Emerald had time to say anything more than a mumbled string of swear words.

Gem reached down and helped her new friend up, and dusted off Emerald’s uniform with a handkerchief. “How rude of her, sticking her leg out like that!”

“No kidding,” Emerald grumbled, stepping off the bus with Gem following behind. “I have the feeling everyone here’s an asshole. Except for you, that is.” She smiled. “I think you and I are gonna get along _just_ fine.”

Gem blushed again. “Me too, Emerald, me too.”

* * *

Gem and Emerald made their way into the school and walked through the halls to their lockers, talking amongst themselves. Around them were various groups of wealthy-looking students discussing they did last summer, or their after-school plans, or sports, or parties.

One by one, each of the other students noticed the two new girls that now walked among them. While most of them paid Gem no mind, (for they somehow knew, instinctually, that she was of their class) the same could not be said for Emerald. 

They all knew instinctually that, despite the uniform, Emerald didn’t belong. Nearly all of them gave her the same look, a look that said “You will never ever belong here, no matter how hard you try.” 

Reading the others’ expressions with a frown on her face, Gem placed a hand on Emerald’s shoulder and said gently, “Don’t let that lot get you down, Emerald… they’re the exact sort of judgemental type I tried to leave behind.” She turned to glare at the crowd, and said loudly, “Go on! Leave us alone!”

“Oh darling, you must come away from there!” said one girl. Her name was Rarity, and she had ivory skin, royal purple hair, and cold blue eyes. She offered Gem her hand. “I know you are new, but you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of people. _We_ can help you there.” She gestured to the four girls standing near her: Applejack, Pinkamena Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

Gem scowled and pushed Rarity’s hand away. “I believe I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” she said coldly.

Rarity scowled too. “How _could_ you! Hmph!” With her nose in the air, she and her posse vanished into the crowd.

“Thanks for that,” said Emerald, looking thankfully at Gem.

Gem patted her friend’s shoulder again. “It was the right thing to do,” she said simply.

“Excuse me, girls?” said a voice. Dean Cadance strode up to them, escorting a shy, lavender skinned girl with blue hair streaked with pink and purple. “This is my niece, Twilight Sparkle. It’s her first day too, so I thought the three of you could spend the day together.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Twilight,” said Gem politely. “I’m Gemini Shadow, and this is Emerald Wave.”

Twilight pushed the bridge of her glasses up her nose. “A pleasure to make your acquaintances,” she said softly.

“She’s very skittish,” Cadance explained. “Up until now, her parents home-schooled her, but her brother decided it would be a good idea for her to meet some other people her own age for once, and since every member of the Sparkle family has gone to CPA…”

“It was the only logical choice,” Twilight finished.

Then the bell rang, and Cadance let go of her niece’s hand. “Take care, you three,” she said. “I have to go back to my office.” She left, and the three new girls quickly headed off to their respective first classes.

* * *

Gem’s first class was Physics, with a [Dr. Time Turner](http://bit.ly/2wP0wJb). He was a tall man with tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair. Unusually, he wore a long brown coat, a brown suit with blue pinstripes, a bright green tie, and red and white Converses. When the class gathered together, he sat on the desk and swung his legs around, saying “Good morning, class. I am your instructor, Dr. Turner. Are we sitting comfortably?”

There was a general murmur of assent, and Turner spoke again: “Good! Okay, so, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down.” There was a pause as the class collectively either scribbled into notebooks or typed on their laptop keyboards.

“Okay, let's see what you know,” said Turner. “Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?”

Two hands went up: one was lavender, the other pale grey. They belonged to Twilight and Gem respectively.

Tuner pointed to Twilight first. “Let's see… you're Twilight Sparkle, right? Velvet’s daughter? Yeah, I remember her… smart as a whip. Off you go, Sparkle!”

“They'd repel each other because they have the same charge,” said Twilight tonelessly.

Turner nodded approvingly. “Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. You've definitely got your mum’s smarts though. Question two: I coil up a thin piece of micro-wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?”

Both girls put their hands up, and Gem was picked. Her answer was prompt: “Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter.”

Turner grinned. It had been a long time since he’d had students who were as interested in science as he was. “Alright you two, tell me this. True or false: the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.”

“False,” said Twilight at once.

“What is non-coding DNA?”

“DNA that doesn't code for a protein,” Gem answered.

“Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?”

“Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen,” replied Twilight.

“Alright, last question: How do you travel faster than light?” Turner smirked.

Gem blinked. “Er… I don't know, sir,” she admitted.

Turner smiled warmly. “That’s quite alright, Ms. Shadow. We’ll get there next semester. Now then, if you’d all open your books to page 12…”

“By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring!” Twilight exclaimed.

Turner’s jaw dropped. “Blimey, you’re good. Top of the class, you two! Back to page 12!”

* * *

“So I heard in English class that you two totally kicked ass in Turner’s science class today,” observed Emerald, as she, Gem, and Twilight walked toward the cafeteria.

Gem blushed. “I didn't _mean_ to. Dr. Turner just made the subject seem so interesting! At my old school, it was taught by this [older man](http://www.geek-pride.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/drwho_william-hartnell11.jpg) who made it sound really… well, dull. It didn't help that he kept going off on tangents during classes. We would start the day talking about why electrons have mass but by the end of class, we’d be discussing crop rotation!”

“And I’ve always loved science,” Twilight added. “When I was 8, my parents got me a My Little Chemistry Lab set for Christmas, and I used it so much that in six months, my parents were asking me to make household cleaning supplies!”

Gem chuckled. “You sound like my cousin Carrie,” she said. “When _she_ was 8, she developed a compound that turned me into a salamander for a week. And when we were testing the effects of weights on migratory birds, she found that the swallow flew slower with the coconut than without!”

“Was it African or European?” Twilight asked at once.

Gem thought for a moment. “I _think_ it was African, but it might have been European… I’ll ask her to email me the data so you can see for yourself.”

Twilight smiled. “Thanks, Gemini. I think we’re going to be great friends.”

“Hey, nerds!” Emerald interrupted. “Food time!” They had arrived at the cafeteria.

“Thank goodness!” Gem breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m positively starving!”

The cafeteria was laid out more like a restaurant than a traditional school cafeteria. Rows upon rows of rectangular tables filled the room, mostly accompanied by chairs, though some (mostly on the edges of the room) were booths for four. On each table were menus, and a tablet computer with a slide reader for each student’s ID. The trio sat at a small table near the window and consulted their menus, chose their dishes, and were served by a waiter with a light French accent.

“I gotta say, this is really good food,” said Emerald, as she ate her chicken strips and baked macaroni and cheese. “I would’ve thought it sucked!”

“Crystal Prep is the best school in town,” Twilight pointed out, “So we can afford to get better quality food than every other school in the district.”

“You said every member of your family has been here, right Twilight?” Gem asked.

Twilight nodded. “My brother came here before he became the chief of police. In fact, he and Dean Cadance were high school sweethearts. They married as soon as they graduated college.”

“How romantic!” Gem gushed. Then she turned to Emerald. “How about you, Emerald? How did you end up here?”

“I was thrown out,” Emerald explained. “My parents didn't like that I’m trans, so they sent me here to put a wall between them and me. I’m fine with it though, they were crappy parents anyway.” She shrugged. “Want to hang out after classes? I’m living in the dorms on the third floor, so it’s not like we have far to go.”

Gem smiled. “I think that sounds delightful. Will you be joining us, Twilight?”

Twilight thought for a moment. “Well, Shining is always telling me to meet other girls my own age… I guess I could, sure.” She smiled a little. 

Emerald grinned. “Sweet.”

* * *

Abacus Cinch sat alone in her dark office, looking over some reports. Dr. Turner of the science department had emailed her to inform her that two of their newest students, Gemini Shadow and Twilight Sparkle, outperformed their classmates during a routine review session during their first hour class that morning.

Cinch, of course, had expected Twilight Sparkle to be a genius. She was the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, two of Crystal Prep's more esteemed alumni. Their elder son, Shining Armor, was another Crystal Prep alumni and the city's chief of police. It was an _expectation_ for Twilight Sparkle to be good.

Gemini Shadow was an unknown quantity. While she was somewhat aware of the girl's noble heritage, she seemed a little more... warm-hearted than Cinch would've preferred. Kindness, after all, leads to weakness. It is better, Cinch believed, to be cold and callous, the better to earn respect of one's peers, and form a reputation that Crystal Prep had held since its founding, which Cinch was charged with upholding.

She pressed a button on her intercom. "Mr. Steno, would you be so kind as to call for Rarity Belle? I have a matter of some importance to discuss with her."

"Right away, ma'am," replied Steno Pad's voice. 

Ten minutes later, Rarity herself entered the room. "You sent for me, madam Principal?"

"Indeed I did, Ms. Belle," Cinch replied, steepling her fingers. "Are you at all acquainted with our three newest students, Twilight Sparkle, Gemini Shadow, and Emerald Wave?"

"Only passively, ma'am," Rarity answered. "I met Ms. Shadow and Ms. Wave this morning. I attempted to persuade Ms. Shadow to join my group, but she was... uncooperative."

"Try again," Cinch ordered, "And try to bring in Ms. Sparkle as well. She and Ms. Shadow are the vehicles through which we shall protect my... our, legacy."

"And Ms. Wave?" Rarity asked.

Cinch tipped her hand. "Ignore her. She is of no consequence. Ms. Shadow and Ms. Sparkle are to be your top priorities."

Rarity nodded. "I will do as you command, madam Principal."

Cinch nodded approvingly. "Excellent." She reached into a drawer and slid 2 folders across the table top to Rarity, who took them. "Peruse these at your leisure, I believe you will find some excellent material for blackmail, should you choose to go that route. In the meantime, you are dismissed." She wrote out a hall pass and gave it to Rarity, who stowed the folders into her backpack and left the room.

Minutes later, in a disused classroom deep in the bowels of the school, Rarity smiled deviously as she closed the folders belonging to Twilight and Gem. “Those two will join the Rainbooms whether they want to or not,” she muttered, chuckling darkly to herself.

* * *

On the other side of town, another girl named Twilight Sparkle stepped awkwardly through the doors of Canterlot High, pursued by a small purple and green dog. This Twilight wore a pale blue blouse, a purple skirt with a large pink star and several small white stars on it, and purple and black boots with pink socks. She also didn't wear glasses.

Twilight picked the dog up in her arms as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Students streamed in through the main [entrance](http://bit.ly/2vq3Wih), paying absolutely no attention to the strange girl with the dog. Thanks to this, no one noticed as Twilight was knocked to the ground, landing in a pile of limbs as the area cleared up.

“Hey, you okay?” said a Manehattan-accented voice from somewhere above Twilight. A hand that was the same shade of lavender as her own reached out and helped her  up. 

“I’m fine,” said Twilight, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. “I’m Twilight. Who are you?”

“Sable, Raven Sable,” said she. Raven had purple and black striped hair, and wore a blue vest, a grey t-shirt, and a magenta skirt with black boots. She smiled at Twilight. “Lemme guess: you’re new here?”

Twilight blushed. “You could say that, yeah. How about you?”

Raven shrugged. “Technically, I’m supposed to be a sophomore, but I have to repeat my freshman year because I spent my first try getting into fights. It’s not _my_ fault ol' Sunset Shimmer is a witch with a capital B, if you catch my drift.” She blew a few locks of hair out of her eyes.

Twilight gasped. “Sunset Shimmer?!”

Raven blinked. “So you’ve heard of her, huh? Was she an unholy terror at your school too?” Before Twilight could answer, Sunset herself marched down the hall toward a [girl](https://derpibooru.org/1438191) with black hair and grey skin, who was holding a crown in her hands. Raven grabbed Twilight and pulled her toward the nearest wall of lockers, so they could watch without being seen. “Speak of the devil, here she is now…”

Sunset approached the girl, looking murderous. “And just _what_ do you think you’re doing with that?” she shouted, pointing at the crown.

The girl, Octavia, held it close to her chest. “I just found it, and I thought I should give it to someone,” she said, frowning. “I didn't know _you_ had dropped it.”

“Well, I _did_!” Sunset shot back. “And I was about to get it before you swooped in and _ruined_ everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you!” She made to pry the crown from Octavia’s fingers.

“Hey!” shouted a fourth voice. “It doesn’t really belong to _you_ , either!” A girl with light greyish-yellow skin appeared, she wore purple sunglasses that obscured her eyes, and had bright electric blue hair. She was Vinyl Scratch. She stood protectively beside Octavia, and the two held hands.

“It's as good as mine, and you both know it!” Sunset exclaimed, pulling on the crown again. It slid from Octavia’s hands and into Sunset’s backpack. Jabbing a finger in Octavia’s chest, she growled, “You think you're so smart and better than everyone, but when I get crowned the Princess of the Fall Formal, everything's gonna change! And I'll make sure you and your little tramp,” she pointed at Vinyl, “are the first under my heels!” She marched off, grumbling.

Octavia kissed Vinyl’s cheek and smiled. “Thanks for standing up for me like that, Vinyl.”

Vinyl grinned. “What kinda girlfriend would I be if I didn’t, Tavi?” she asked, returning the kiss.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Twilight exclaimed, walking down the hall toward them with Raven and Spike following along in her wake. Twilight quickly stuffed Spike into her bag, just in case.

“Glad to know someone else is picking up where I left off in the ‘giving Sunny a taste of her own medicine department,’” said Raven, smirking at Vinyl.

Vinyl bumped fists with Raven. “Someone’s gotta do it,” she replied. “I learned from the best, after all!”

“You three know each other?” Twilight asked in surprise.

Raven nodded. “Hell yeah. Vinyl and I go _way_ back, we were next door neighbors back in Manehattan. Her mom and my brother moved us here last year, and we met Octavia on our first day.”

“Might I ask your name, miss?” Octavia asked Twilight, adjusting the pink bowtie she wore around her neck.

Twilight smiled. “I’m Twilight Sparkle,” she said. “I’m kind of new here too!”

“If you’re new here, then you should report to my sister’s office at once,” said a stern voice. Vice Principal Luna approached the four girls, a small smear of Bavarian creme on her lip, while elsewhere, a certain Stetson-wearing bus driver shook his fist and cursed her name at his loss of donuts. She realized it was there and quickly wiped it off. “Ms. Scratch, Ms. Sable, and Ms. Melody, I believe you three all have classes to get to, yes?”

Raven nodded quickly. “Yup, totally. Hey Twi, meet us out by the Wondercolt statue after school, okay? We’ll talk more then!” The trio left, and Luna led Twilight to Celestia’s office.

* * *

“Sister, there’s a new student here to see you,” Luna called through Celestia’s office door. The door opened, and Twilight was ushered inside. 

“Please come in,” Principal Celestia said, smiling warmly at Twilight. “How may I help you?”

Twilight smiled nervously. “My name's Twilight Sparkle. I-I'm new here, and... Well, I understand that someone found a crown this morning and gave it to you.”

Celestia nodded in recognition. “Yes. I've had Vice Principal Luna put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn.” She shrugged. “Were you interested in running for Princess of the Fall Formal this year?”

“Princess of the Fall Formal?” Twilight echoed, confused.

“It's Canterlot High's big Fall dance,” Celestia explained. “Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal.”

Twilight thought this over. “I see… Can anyone run?”

Celestia nodded again. “Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?”

Twilight shook her head quickly. “Um, nope! That was it!”

Celestia nodded once more. “Well, thanks for stopping by. If you do need anything else, my door is always open.” Twilight left the office, closing the door behind her.

“Twilight, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back?” Spike asked, popping his head out from inside Twilight’s backpack.

Twilight sighed. “I was going to, but imagine if one of _them_ showed up in Equestria saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, two-legged creatures with _these_?” She wiggled her fingers. “We'd think they were crazy!”

Spike nodded in understanding. “Hmm. You make a good point.”

Twilight straightened up. “Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Princess of the Canterlot High Fall Formal. So that's what I'm gonna do!” She grinned determinedly.

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Spike asked, puncturing the moment.

Twilight only grinned some more. “I have no idea!”

* * *

That afternoon, Twilight met Raven, Octavia, and Vinyl outside the statue as requested. Raven groaned. “Oh boy, am I glad to be out of there,” she grumbled, leaning against a side of the statue that _wasn’t_ a secret gateway to a world of colorful ponies. “Coach Spitfire made me run ten laps, in the heat, all by myself, just because she could!”

"It was because she heard you mocking Coach Soarin’s pie obsession,” Octavia pointed out. 

Raven crossed her arms. “I wasn’t mocking him, I was… okay, I was mocking him! But it still wasn’t fair for her to-” She stopped as Vinyl tapped her on the shoulder, pointed at Twilight, and coughed into her fist. Raven blinked. “Oh yeah! Right. Welcome to CHS, Sparkle! How was your first day?”

Twilight scratched her head. “It was… strange. So many new things that I’ve never seen before! Like those weird glowy boxes with miniature typewriters in front of them!”

Vinyl blinked behind her shades. “You mean computers? How can you have never seen computers before?”

“They don’t have them where I’m from,” Twilight offered, just before Spike bapped her on the head with his paw. “Ow! Spike!” Covering up the awkward moment, she suddenly said, “Hey, do you three know who the head of the fall formal planning committee is?”

Vinyl grinned and pointed at herself. “You’re lookin’ at her, sister. Whatcha need?”

“I want to run for princess!” Twilight said at once.

Vinyl lowered her sunglasses and peered at Twilight with bright red eyes. “Whoa, talk about procrastination. The dance is day after tomorrow!” She reached into her own backpack and handed over a clipboard and a pen. “Anyhoo, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown!" She leaned in slightly. “Between you and me, I gotta say, running against Shimmer takes guts. When that girl wants something, she gets it.”

“Which is why she’s been running unopposed the last 3 years,” Octavia added. “It’ll be such a relief to see that crown go to someone who truly deserves it!”

“I’ll do my best,” said Twilight, taking the pen between her teeth and attempting to write her name with it. It didn’t really work.

Raven stared. “Damn, girl, and I thought my handwriting was bad. Who holds pens with their mouths?”

“Well, ordinarily, I’d use my magic, but,” the rest of Twilight’s reply was cut off by a fuzzy paw covering her mouth.

Octavia blinked. “Magic? Did you say magic?”

Twilight squeaked. “Magic?! Me? No way! Not at all! Never said anything like it!” The other three gave her unamused looks, and she sighed. “Yeah, okay, I said magic… I guess I might as well tell you girls.” She gulped. “But you can’t tell anyone else what I’m about to say, especially not Sunset Shimmer. Got it?”

The three nodded, and Raven gave her a thumbs-up. “Your secret is safe with us. What’s the deal?”

Twilight gestured to the portal in front of them. “How would you react if I told you that there was another world on the other side of the statue?” She asked. “A world of magical talking ponies?” By way of demonstration, she stuck her hand through the stone, which rippled like water as her hand shifted into a purple hoof.

Vinyl peered over her glasses again. “If I wasn’t seeing the evidence in front of me, I’d say you were hopped up on goofballs. How did you get here?”

“I came for Sunset Shimmer,” Twilight continued. “We’re both ponies, and last night, she took something from me… where I come from, I’m already a princess, and Sunset took my crown.”

Octavia gasped. “That’s what I was holding this morning when she came to steal it back! I didn’t know that was yours!”

Twilight nodded. “It’s an extremely powerful magical artifact, and if she gets her hooves… I mean, hands on it, this world will be on the precipice of disaster!”

“So that’s why you want to be princess!” Vinyl realized. “If you win, you get the crown and you can take it to a safe place!”

Twilight nodded. “Right. But I can’t do it alone. Can I count on you girls to help?”

Raven nodded, grinning. “You sure can. Ladies, let’s get to work!”

* * *

Back at Crystal Prep, the school day was coming to an end. Most of the students left in expensive-looking cars driven by chauffeurs, while others, like Emerald, proceeded up the stairs to the dormitories that had been built to accommodate out-of-state students, of which there weren’t terribly many.

Emerald unlocked the door to her room and headed inside, with Gem and Twilight following along in her wake. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of crystal, while on one wall was a window that overlooked the inner city of Canterlot. The bed was on the right side of the room, as was a wardrobe, while a chest of drawers and a desk took up most of the left side. “Am I glad you two are here,” said Emerald, as she flopped down on the bed. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive _one_ year here, nevermind four!”

“Are the other students really that bad?” Gem asked, sitting in Emerald’s desk chair. Twilight sat beside Emerald on the bed.

Emerald nodded as she took off her uniform jacket and threw it into a corner, then did the same with her bowtie, leaving her in the required blue shirt and plaid skirt. “All day, I kept getting glared at by everyone. It’s like they all know I’m middle class!”

“I never noticed any stares,” Twilight said slowly.

Emerald nodded. “Duh. You and Gem are rich, they’re not gonna pick on you. But me? I’m lower than pond scum with these people.” She rolled her eyes.

Gem placed her hand on top of Emerald’s, entwining their fingers. “Don’t talk like that,” she said softly. “You’re important to _us_ , that’s all that matters. Right, Twilight?”

Twilight nodded. “Absolutely. I’ve only known you two for a day, but it feels like longer!”

“Maybe we should get to know each other better,” Emerald decided. “Go explore the town, grab some eats, that kinda thing.”

Gem smiled. “Yes, that’s an excellent idea! But first, we should all probably change out of our uniforms.” The other two nodded, and Gem and Twilight quickly left to change at their respective homes.

* * *

The next morning, the three friends walked together through the front doors of Crystal Prep, feeling much closer after a fun night of exploring town, eating at interesting restaurants, and visiting one of Twilight’s favorite bookstores. As they went their separate ways to go to their lockers however, a blue hand grabbed Gem by the wrist and pulled her into an empty classroom, and shoved her roughly into a chair. 

The light clicked on, and Gem was suddenly surrounded by five other teenage girls, all of whom looked very mean. Their leader, she noticed, was the same white-skinned, purple haired girl she’d spoken to yesterday. She smiled. “Well well well, good morning, Gemini darling. Or should I say… Orion?”

Gem felt her blood turn to ice. “No… please, no! You can’t know that, it’s confidential!”

Rarity laughed coldly. “Oh honestly, my family _owns_ this school, you know! I can find out anything I want to know about the people who go there, all it takes is a little push in the right direction.” She smirked. “Don’t worry though darling, your secret is safe with us. _If_ you do as I ask, and join the Rainbooms.”

“And why would I do that?” Gem shot back. “I don’t even know who you people are!”

“We’re Cinch’s eyes and ears, of course,” Rarity explained. “Our school’s reputation is _very_ important to her, but she can’t look after it all day. After all, being a school principal is a full time job. So, she has handpicked us to serve as her elite squad, as it were. I am the leader, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are the muscle, and Pinkamena and Fluttershy persuade people to stay in line.”

“Why does Cinch want me?” Gem asked.

“You _and_ Twilight,” Rarity corrected. “She knows that the two of you are the best chance she’s got at protecting our reputation. After all, we five are juniors, someone is going to have to make sure this place doesn’t become the next Canterlot High.” She looked disgusted. “What a dreadful school… you should be glad you’re not a student there, Gemini.”

“What’s in this for me?” Gem queried. “I see no reason why I should accept your offer!”

“Well, for starters, you’ll get unparalleled access to the school and its facilities,” said Rarity, running her finger down Gem’s cheek. “Crystal Prep only takes the best, of course, but we’re the best of the best. So, Cinch ensures we get preferential treatment, to make sure we do as she tells us.”

“And the second thing?” Gem inquired.

Rarity looked right into Gem’s eyes. “Refuse, and by lunchtime, every student at Crystal Prep will know that you were born a boy. And there’s no telling what they’ll do to you then. You could be beaten up, attacked, or run out of school altogether! Refuse, and you’ll never be safe inside Canterlot ever again.”

There was a long silence, but finally, Gem spoke. “Fine… I will take your offer, Rarity.”

* * *

Word of her Gem’s status appeared to have spread through the school like wildfire, and everyone treated her with something like respect. Gem tried to brush it off, but it was so obvious, she couldn't ignore it for long. Gem hoped that lunchtime would give her some relief from the pressure, but as she sat down beside Emerald and Twilight, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Hey! Don't you wanna sit with us?” said an alarmingly cheerful voice from behind Gem. She turned to find a ridiculously pink [girl](https://derpibooru.org/977424) grinning at her. “Come on! We’re supposed to be your _new_ friends!”

Gem gulped and turned to Emerald and Twilight. “I’m sorry, you two, but I don’t seem to have much choice in the matter…”

Emerald nodded, and patted Gem’s hand. “We getcha. We can hang after classes!” 

So decided, Gem got up and followed the pink girl to the largest table in the room, which was now set for six. It sat on a small riser, allowing the girls who sat there to get an unobstructed view of the rest of the students. Rarity smiled as Gem joined them. “Ah, Gemini. How good of you to join us.” She nodded her head at the pink girl. “Thank you for bringing her to us, Pinkamena.”

Pinkamena grinned some more. “It’s what I do!”

“I feel like I’m a princess looking down upon my subjects,” Gem observed, as a waiter brought her some filet mignon and sparkling grape juice.

Rarity nodded. “Like I told you this morning, being one of Cinch’s acolytes affords you privileges no other Crystal Prep student can have. Now, talk, darling! I wish to learn more about you!” She leaned forward slightly. “You would not dare to disappoint me, would you?”

“Quite frankly, Rarity, I wonder what there is left to discuss,” said Gem icily, not touching her food. “I’m only here because you blackmailed me. I should be sitting with my _friends_ right now, not you and your group of sycophants.”

“You say that now,” Rarity purred, “But within weeks, you’ll be singing quite a different tune, Ms. Gemini. We were all very much like you, once… young, idealistic, convinced that friendship was magic and harmony was virtuous…”

“But then, one by one, we started losing people and things that were close to us,” added Fluttershy. “My pet bunny was strangled!”

“Someone done killed mah dog,” put in Applejack. “Shot ‘er clear in the head with a shotgun!”

“My cat, Opalescence, was poisoned,” continued Rarity.

“My turtle drowned!” Rainbow said loudly.

“He was a tortoise,” Fluttershy corrected.

“My pet alligator got rabies and got put down by Animal Control!” finished Pinkamena.

“And all on the same night,” Rarity said. “We were so distraught, we had no one to turn to… or so we thought. Principal Cinch heard of our plight and offered to buy us new  pets, but on one condition.”

“We had to become her new elite squad!” Pinkamena explained, and held up a [picture](http://bit.ly/2vsxPyt) of five completely different girls. “These 5, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, and Indigo Zap were seniors when we came! They taught us everything we know!”

“Indigo and I used to have these really awesome races,” Dash remembered. “She was great! Almost as fast as me!”

“But then they graduated, and on the first day of our sophomore year, Cinch passed their title on to us, and now we are doing the same to you,” Rarity said. “And Twilight, when you get around to asking her to join our group.”

“And you think I will, do you?” Gem spat.

Rarity shook her head. “Not at all, darling! I _know_ you’re going to. Unless you would like a few… compromising pictures spread across social media?” She flicked her hand, and five pictures of a boy resembling Gem appeared like a hand of cards.

Gem sighed again. “Ugh… I suppose I will. But in my own time, and in my own way!”

Rarity nodded. “But of course! Such a delicate procedure requires a gentle touch, one that I am certain you can provide. Just make sure you are alone when you talk, we don’t need that goody-two-shoes brother of hers making a mess of things.” Gem only nodded, and ate until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

* * *

That afternoon, Gem, Twilight, and Emerald met up at Twilight’s house. It was a relatively small manor house, about half the size of Shadowfall, but every bit as grand. Twilight’s [room](http://bit.ly/2wWUMNG) was quite large, with dark walls, a model of the solar system hanging from the vaulted ceiling, glow in the dark stars, a telescope (which sat in a reading nook) plus a closet, and a small work area, which her computer sat on top of. In short, it was the perfect room for an aspiring scientist.

“So, what did those Rainblossom girls have to say?” Emerald asked, flopping onto a chair. 

“Oh, just rationalizing why they became conceited jerks, plus the usual threat of blackmail to get me to do what they want,” Gem replied, sighing. She looked over at Twilight. “They want you in the group too.”

Twilight looked surprised. “Me?! Why?”

“Probably because of who your family is,” Gem pointed out. “Your presence in the school will give it prestige, and more influence in how the district shapes policy going forward. Crystal Prep is the best school because it gets the lion’s share of the district’s money, and most of the money goes to Crystal Prep because it’s the best school.” She sighed. “And for you personally? Rarity explained that the scientific facilities are some of the best on the entire East Coast, and with the advantages being a member of Cinch’s elite club will give you, there’s virtually no limit to what you can achieve.”

Twilight started to drool. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” she purred. “I’ve been wanting my hands on some of their equipment ever since I saw their guidebooks… and if joining that group is the only way I can use them the way I want to, then… I guess I have to.” Then she smiled a bit. “At least you’ll be there,” she told Gem. “I could use a friendly face.” Gem blushed.

* * *

It was the night of the Fall Formal, and Sunset Shimmer was issuing Princess Twilight an ultimatum: “You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home.” She produced a large sledgehammer, and prepared to hit the statue base as everyone gasped. “Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer?”

There was a pause. Finally, Twilight steeled her resolve. “No.”

Sunset gaped. “What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!”

Twilight nodded, “Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown!”

Sunset dropped the sledgehammer and sighed. “Fine, you win!”

Raven cheered. “You... are... so awesome!”

“It's no wonder you're a real live princess!” added Octavia.

“Oh yes, she’s so very special!” Sunset hissed, advancing on Twilight.

“No!” Vinyl grabs the crown and tosses it to Raven as the group start playing a high-stakes game of keep-away. Unluckily, Sunset manages to win.

Holding the crown in both hands, Sunset grins. “At last! More power than I could ever imagine!” And she puts it on her head. Immediately, there’s a flash of bright light, and Sunset undergoes a painful transformation into something altogether more terrifying: a demon.

Inspecting her new form, she can only laugh as the other students begin to scream in terror. “I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along! But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!” She made a fist, and the entire front entrance of the building was lifted from its foundations and tossed into a corner. Then she snapped her fingers, and the rest of the student body starts moaning, swirls in their eyes.

Sunset smirks, and looks to her two goons, Snips and Snails, who are also demons. “Round them up and bring them to the portal!” she commands. Turning to Twilight and friends, she speaks again. “Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it!”

“No, you’re not!” says Twilight defiantly, as she, Vinyl, Octavia, and Raven all look at Sunset with similar expressions. 

Sunset rolled her eyes. “Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!”

“She has us!” say Vinyl, Octavia, and Raven together.

Sunset glares at them all. “Step aside, humans! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with!” And she produces a ball of fire, which she throws at the quartet. The three grasp hands even tighter, waiting for the end, but it doesn’t come. A magenta bubble has formed instead, shielding them from harm.

Sunset gasps, astounded. “What?!”

Twilight spoke next, looking triumphant. “The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those who could wield the others! Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!” The four rose into the air, their hair lengthening to look like pony manes and tails, and real pony ears appearing on their heads. Twilight even grows a set of wings.

“No!” screams Sunset, unable to believe it what she’s seeing. A rainbow flies toward her, surrounding her body. 

“Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!” shouted Twilight, as a magical explosion (noticed halfway across town by three young teenage girls in hoodies) takes place, creating a large crater.

Twilight walks to the edge, joined by the other 3. “You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart,” she says coldly.

Sunset looks up, crying and covered in dirt. “I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way!”

‘The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours,” Twilight said.

“But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship,” complains Sunset.

Twilight points to the three equinoid humans standing beside her and smiles. “I bet they can teach you.”

Against her better judgement, Raven jumps into the crater and slides down to meet her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look like someone who could use a friend. Or two.”

Vinyl helps Sunset to her feet, supporting her.  "Yeah ... come on, let's get you out of here."  They both help Sunset climb out of the crater.

Octavia smiles at Sunset and looks into her eyes. ”For what it's worth, Sunset... I don't hate you. Your actions were detestable, you put everyone here in danger, and you could have gotten everyone killed… but I don't hate you. You're lonely, and you need a friend." She gives her a quick hug. "I would like to be that friend. You've got two and a half years until you can go home... may as well make the best of it."

"Okay," Sunset says weakly, hugging each girl before Vice-Principal Luna approaches.  

"Ms. Shimmer, we need to have a very long talk," Luna says, motioning for Sunset to follow along.  Sunset sighs and dutifully follows.

Meanwhile, Twilight was speaking with Principal Celestia. “I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight,” Celestia said.

Twilight nodded, and smiled. “I do.”

“Will you be leaving?” Octavia asked.

Twilight thought this over. “That’s a good question… Spike, take a note please.” Spike procured a pen and paper from somewhere, nodded once, and Twilight began to dictate: “Dear Princess Celestia: I am happy to report that the Element of Magic has been secured, and Sunset Shimmer will now face consequences for her actions. However, my brief time among the humans has made me realize she will need to be watched closely, lest she begin to revert to her old ways, so I will be staying here until the portal opens again to keep an eye on her. Your fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle.” 

Spike blew on the paper as always, then realized he couldn’t do that anymore and settled for pushing the letter and the crown through the portal instead. “Okay, I think we’re all set!”

Raven grinned. “Awesome. Now come on everyone, we have a party to finish!” And the students trooped back inside to continue the formal.

Minutes later, the human Twilight, Emerald, and Gem climbed out of the bushes, where they had been hiding during the entire confrontation. All three wore identical expressions of complete and utter bewilderment.

“So, we’ve had confirmation of the multiverse theory,” Twilight began.

“Followed by proof that aliens exist and live among us,” Emerald added.

“And magic really does exist, instead of being a series of elaborate illusions put on by stage magicians or the work of fantasy writers,” Gem finished.

“Which can only mean one thing!” Twilight exclaimed.

 “You’re going to study it,” said Emerald and Gem, in unison.

Twilight nodded. “Right! And I can use the tools at Crystal Prep to help me! Don’t you see, girls?! What we just witnessed could revolutionize science as we know it! But if I’m going to study it, I’m going to have to head right for the source!” And she ran for the portal, only to hit her head on the cold stone instead. “OW! I thought that yellow girl said this was a portal!”

“She also said it would be closing in less than an hour,” Gem pointed out, “And that entire display occurred in the space of about twenty minutes. And now,” she checked her phone, “It’s a quarter after midnight.”

“So we’ll have to wait until it opens again in… two and a half years,” Emerald concluded.

Twilight sighed. “Fine… but I can at least take some baseline readings!” She took out a tricoder (homemade) and quickly got to work.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Gem and Twilight did their best to spend as little time with Rarity and her group as possible. Twilight spent most of her time in the school’s science labs, with Emerald acting as her assistant. This meant that Gem spent the majority of her time studying, as the vast majority of the other students at school reminded her too much of the people she left behind in Trottingham.

Dean Cadance was concerned about this. Her transcripts, coupled with feedback from her teachers, indicated that she was a very bright girl for her age, but her lack of friends was troubling. So, one afternoon, she called Gem into her office after classes had ended.

“You sent for me, Dean Cadance?” Gem asked, entering Cadance’s office.

The pink woman nodded and bid Gem to sit down, smiling warmly. She clasped her hands. “Gem, I’ve been the dean of students at Crystal Prep Academy for fifteen years. I love what I do, because I love helping the students realize their potential, and I want to do the same for you.” She leaned forward slightly. “So, to that end, I couldn’t help but notice that you seem to have had some… difficulties adjusting to the school. And I think I can help you with that.”

“What are you proposing?” Gem asked. “If it is encouraging me to find friends among the student body, then I don’t think that’s a good idea. Twilight Sparkle and Emerald Wave are the only people I’ve deemed worth spending time with, everyone else reminds me too much of what I left behind.”

Cadance nodded. “Fortunately, I think I can help. The Canterlot Fashion Corps is holding its yearly Ms. Canterlot pageant next month, and as Rarity Belle is the daughter of one of our school’s founders, CPA will be hosting it. It’s very competitive, as there are three portions: the first is modeling, where you will wear a variety of outfits, including evening dresses and swimsuits. The second part is a talent show, and the third is a personality test. Whoever wins the majority of events will be crowned Ms. Canterlot.” She smiled some more at Gem. “You aren’t required to compete, of course, I will harbor no ill will toward you if you choose not to, but I do think it will give you an opportunity to make friends even outside the student body of our school.”

Gem thought this over, holding her chin with her fingers. “Alright,” she said at last. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

The next day, Gem approached Rarity during one of the few classes they shared together: AP English II. She cleared her throat politely. “Rarity? I have something important to tell you,” Gem began.

“Oh? And what might that be?” Rarity asked, looking up from their assigned book, Tolkien’s _The Hobbit_.

Gem took a deep breath. “I’m going to be competing for the title of Ms. Canterlot,” she said in a rush. 

Rarity smiled. “Gemini, that is truly splendid news! I am so glad to have a competitor _worthy_ of my attention!” She tipped her hand. “The only other girl I’ve ever had to face for the title is that Suri Polomare, and I must say, she is _not_ Ms. Canterlot material.” She looked Gem up and down. “I believe you will be quite suitable.”

Gem nodded, sitting down at her desk and smoothing a few folds out of her uniform skirt. “I’m glad to hear that. I assume you’ve won the crown every year?”

Rarity nodded, “Correct. Thus, your participation is merely perfunctory, but I welcome a challenge, if you are willing to provide one.” 

The rest of the class streamed in at that moment, and Gem muttered under her breath, “If it means taking the crown from an entitled spoiled brat like you… then I will.”

* * *

On the weekend of the competition, Gem, Rarity, and Suri Polomare each took their respective cars to school and went inside, following the signs to the competition areas. Part of the school gym had been turned into a makeshift photography studio for the first event. It was dominated by a plain white backdrop, with a small assortment of props in front and a wooden stool for the models to sit on. On the other side of the room was the director, the camera man, and a fashion critic. 

Rarity, Suri, and Gem walked through the gym doors, and as they entered, the alabaster-skinned girl pointed at the fashion critic, an imposing man with swooped grey hair, pale cobalt blue skin and large purple sunglasses. “That’s Hoity Toity, he’s the biggest fashion critic in town,” Rarity explained. “They say he makes or breaks the careers of any model brave enough to come before him.” She clasped her hands and grinned like a shark. “I’ve known him since I won the Best Young Fashion Designers competition in fifth grade.”

Hearing his name, Hoity pulled down his sunglasses by the handle and stared at the two newcomers. Gem shivered, those blue eyes of his looked like shards of ice. “Ah, Ms. Belle… how good to see you again,” he said, pointing a well-manicured finger at them, “Go in the back, if you please… the other contestants are already dressing.”

Nodding, Rarity led Gem and Suri her into a back room, where a group of  three other girls all stood in various states of dress. The three Canterlot High students were Octavia Melody, Coco Pommel, and Lyra Heartstrings. Both sets of girls stuck to their respective groups, since it would be considered (in Rarity’s opinion, anyway) the height of impropriety for them to cross-pollinate.

Since they were hosting, the Crystal Prep girls would go first. Rarity went up immediately, dressed in a black ensemble with gold spikes near her shoulders. She danced, twirled, and laid around for the cameras, then Gem's name was called. Dressed in a red top with a black skirt and lace-up boots with dark pantyhose, she stepped out in front of the backdrop, walking with as much confidence as she could muster. 

The director looked at Gem appraisingly, "Excellent skin tone, and those curves…”

Hoity Toity nodded. “I believe we might have a winner, however… I don't like that top. Swap it out for something a little more green, it'll bring out her eyes." An attendant quickly handed Gem a replacement top, which she put on before going to parade in front of the cameras again. Suri went last, though she returned quickly.

After another half hour or so, Hoity called the six girls together. “I am pleased to announce that the winner of the modeling portion of today’s competition is…” He read a name from a slip of paper. “Ms. Gemini Shadow of Crystal Prep Academy!” All but Suri applauded.

* * *

For the next part of the competition, the girls were asked to show off their talents for the judges. Rarity, Coco, and Suri all made outfits in a variety of styles, using only materials they had on hand, while Gem, Octavia, and Lyra played the piano, cello, and harp, respectively. Rarity was ultimately deemed the winner, meaning the competition would be decided on the last event: the personality test.

“Girls, to start off our personality test, you must each answer this question: what would you do for someone less fortunate than you?” asked the judge.

Gem’s answer was immediate: “I would give that person every penny of my fortune, without prompting,” she said, to gasps from Rarity and Suri. “My father instilled in me the belief that the best thing I can do, as a girl from wealth, is to help those who don’t have my advantages in every way possible.”

“And you, Ms. Belle?” the judge asked.

Rarity’s reply was cold. “Studies have shown that it is their own fault they’ve ended up in their situation,” she said. “Contrary to what Ms. Shadow seems to think, the world is a cruel place, and if you cannot pull yourself up and solve your own problems, you have no hope of surviving.”

“Well, I believe we can honestly say who the winner of this year’s contest is,” said the judges, after several minutes of discussion in a different room. A sash that read “Ms. Canterlot” was brought out, with a silver tiara, and both items were placed on Gem. “Gemini Shadow, you have been crowned the winner of the 2012 Ms. Canterlot competition! Congratulations!”

Rarity rounded on Gem before she could speak, her expression murderous. “ _He_ does not deserve that crown!” she shouted, pointing. “For _he_ is not a girl!”

Gem gasped, before recovering herself and pointing at Rarity. “You BITCH! YOU FOUL, LOATHSOME, BITCH!”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Belle, but there’s no taking back the award!” said another judge. “You shall simply have to adapt!”

“And let a _man_ walk away with _my_ title?! Never!” Rarity yelled. “Mark my words, _Orion_ Shadow, by the time you return to school on Monday, all of Crystal Prep will know your secret!” She stormed from the gym, fuming.

* * *

Sure enough, that Monday started out very differently for Gem. The morning bus ride was full of students whispering derisive remarks about her and her appearance, and while the effects of her hormone treatments had started to show themselves, she still had far to go. Once she got to school, Emerald did her best to protect Gem from the worst of the taunts by threatening to punch someone’s face in, but once classes started, there was little anyone could do.

For her part, Rarity had been smart enough not to trace the Facebook post announcing Gem’s secret to her account. Instead, someone called Anon-a-miss had made the update, using a proxy server to disguise where the post had been made. The only “good” thing to be said about the entire debacle was that Gem had been removed from the Rainbooms, after it had been “determined” that she was a liability to the group’s effectiveness.

Because of that, Gem was able to spend her lunchtime with Emerald and Twilight in the labs. She paced as the other two girls worked together on an experiment, her hands shoved into the pockets of her skirt. “I cannot allow someone as despicable as Rarity to continue her reign of terror,” she grumbled. “But what can I do? I have no connections here!”

“Well, the Crystal Fair is coming up,” Twilight said, not looking up from her work. “It’s Crystal Prep’s big winter dance, held the weekend before Christmas break.” She smiled slightly. “My brother and Dean Cadance were crowned Prince and Princess in their senior year. That was also when he proposed to her. Anyway… it’s the biggest social event of the year, and Rarity will be absolutely gaga about it. She wants more clients for her dress-making business after all, what better way to network than there?”

“And there’s another reason she’s going too,” Emerald added. “I heard through the grapevine that there’s a new guy starting here tomorrow, Sherlock Hooves. He’s from Trottingham, like you, and an aspiring consulting detective.”

“What on earth is a consulting detective?” Gem asked, tilting her head.

“It means when the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me,” said a deep, male voice. A young [man](http://bit.ly/2eVst8p) entered the room, he had greyish magenta skin, very dark pink curly hair, and bright blue eyes. “I invented the job, the police don’t consult amateurs.”

Gem locked eyes with him and smiled challengingly. “Prove it, then,” she said.

“Gladly,” replied Sherlock. “Your name is Gemini Shadow, you’re very angry at Rarity Belle for outing you after she lost the Ms. Canterlot competition to you. You’ve been doing hormone replacement therapy for two months, as your uniform is showing signs of fitting you better than it must have when you started here. You hate this school and wish desperately that you hadn’t been sent here by your parents, but you are also painfully aware that you have no choice in the matter since you are living in their summer house.”

Gem whistled. “And you got all that from looking at me?”

Sherlock chuckled. “That, and reading the newspaper. We’re from the same town, after all.” He offered Gem his hand. “What’s more, Ms. Belle has been trying to date me from the moment word got out that I was coming here. I have no interest in a romantic relationship with anyone, regardless of gender, as I always assumed love was a dangerous disadvantage, but I will happily put on the appearance of such if it means upsetting her. What do you think?”

Gem smiled and took the offered hand. “I think I like you, Sherlock Hooves. Will you go to the Crystal Fair with me?”

Sherlock nodded. “It would be a delight, your ladyship.”

* * *

Winter came quickly to Canterlot. As soon as the calendar rolled over from October to November, the temperature plummeted. Because of the cold, the students of Crystal Prep were allowed to wear coats brought from home, and in the case of the girls, plain leggings in the uniform colors to keep their legs warm.

Gem formed a close friendship with Sherlock Hooves, though given their orientational incompatibility (he was asexual and aromantic, she was a lesbian) it never progressed beyond that. They spent their time outside of school digging up dirt on Rarity, with the help of Sherlock's older brother Mycroft Hooves, who despite occupying an allegedly small role in the British government, also worked for MI6, the FBI, and the CIA on a freelance basis, according to Sherlock.

Through Mycroft, Gem learned that Rarity's parents were members of a drug smuggling ring, and it was through that group that they became rich and wealthy.

“But how are we to expose this to the rest of the school?” Gem asked Sherlock. The two of them were sitting in his apartment on Baker Street. Sherlock was pacing, while Gem was seated, legs crossed at the knee. “ _We_ can’t turn up with methamphetamine at school, can we? We’d get expelled for sure!”

Sherlock nodded. “You’re right, we can’t. But we also don’t _need_ to. Do you know any members of the press who might be… _interested_ in the story we have to sell them?”

Gem thought this over. “We could talk to Front Page, she runs the Canterlot Gazette… it’s the biggest newspaper in the state!” She whipped out her phone and quickly tapped at the screen. “And they’re just a few blocks away! We can take a taxi!”

“Let’s,” said Sherlock, and off they went.

* * *

“You wished to see me, ma’am?” Rarity Belle asked, stepping into Cinch’s office. “Do you have another job for me?”

“I do not, Ms. Belle,” said Cinch, in a colder voice than usual. “I assume you read the Canterlot Gazette?”

Rarity gulped. “Y-yes, ma’am, but I fail to see how that is relevant to-”

“I shall explain,” interrupted Cinch, and she flicked on a lamp so she could see the newspaper better. “This morning’s edition tells of a rather fascinating tale concerning your parents. According to two highly-placed sources who wish to remain anonymous…” And she told Rarity all about the drug smuggling scandal.

If Rarity was capable of turning whiter than her already bone-white complexion, she would have. “Principal Cinch, these allegations… I don’t know what to say…”

“They are hardly allegations, Ms. Belle,” Cinch said. “The sources were _quite_ thorough in their research. There is evidence to back up each and every claim. And now, it is highly likely your parents will be arrested, and then sent to prison.” She leaned forward. “Allow me to make plain what this means for you. Crystal Prep cannot be seen to harbor the daughter of two convicted criminals. It would forever stain our _reputation_ , and that cannot be allowed to happen.” 

Cinch smiled slyly. “Allow me to offer you a deal. If you leave Crystal Prep voluntarily, I will use my considerable influence to ensure that you are granted safe passage to another school, outside of the Canterlot school district. Refuse… and you will be forced to reap the consequences of your parents’ crimes.”

“You can’t do this to me!” Rarity shouted, pointing a finger at Cinch. “After _everything_ I have done for you, you choose to stab me in the back?!”

“Quite the contrary, Rarity,” said a new voice. “It was _I_ who stabbed you in the back. Well, me and Mr. Hooves here.” Gem stepped out of the shadows, wearing a devious grin. “I’d intended to merely embarrass you at the Crystal Fair by going out with the boy you’ve had your eye on, but after the information Mycroft gave us… how could I resist?”

“You… you… you…” Rarity’s face was red, but she seemed at a loss for words. “I’ll _ruin_ you for this!”

“You’ll be doing no such thing, Ms. Belle,” said Sherlock, standing beside Gem. “You’ve been outmaneuvered.”

“Besides,” Gem added. “By the time word spreads, you’ll have no reputation to rely on.” She tipped Rarity’s head up so their eyes met. “Why don’t you do what our dear principal has advised, and run off with your tail between your legs? I have connections too, you know, and I’m not afraid to use them.”

“Uggggh… FINE! I will go, but be warned, you have not seen the last of me!” shouted Rarity, before turning and marching out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

At the Crystal Fair, Gem was crowned Princess, and Sherlock was crowned Prince. This remained the case for another two years, after which, Sherlock left CPA to return to Trottingham. Twilight Sparkle continued studying the strange magics that came out of Canterlot High, though her research hit a dead end after the Battle of the Bands occurred, and the sirens (whose magic she had been investigating) had vanished before she could talk to them.

In Rarity’s absence, Gem rose to the top of CPA’s student hierarchy, and dismissed the Rainbooms from their positions. In response, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkamena, and Rainbow Dash scattered to the four winds rather than stay at CPA.

At the start of Gem’s junior year, Cinch called her into her office. “Ms. Shadow, I shall be honest with you,” Cinch began. “When you first arrived at this school, I did not believe you had what it took to secure our school’s reputation. However, your exemplary work in deposing those who were inconvenient to you, coupled with your rapid ascendancy to the social post Rarity once occupied, has convinced me that I underestimated you. Today, I come to you with a request… will you consent to leading Crystal Prep’s team for the Friendship Games?”

Gem pretended to think this over. In reality, her answer was an immediate yes, but she knew she had to extract at least a little more information out of Cinch. “Why me?” she asked.

Cinch stood up and went to polish a trophy, but continued to talk to Gem. “The truth is, it doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses. The important thing is we are _expected_ to win because Crystal Prep has a _reputation_. And it is that reputation... _my_ reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you, as well as Ms. Sparkle and Ms. Wave, have _done_ here.” 

She sat back down again and showed Gem a folder. “It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a _renaissance_. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a _reputation_. This can _not_ happen. I know that you are more than capable of engineering the situation to your advantage. I want you to lead our team because I know that you will lead us to victory, and solidify our reputation once and for all.”

“Then I accept your offer, Principal Cinch,” Gem said, shaking the blue woman’s hand.

* * *

“So you actually said yes to that woman?” Emerald Wave said to Gem in astonishment. She, Gem, and Twilight were sitting at their usual table in the corner of the cafeteria, discussing Gem’s talk with Cinch from that morning.

Gem nodded. “I had to. I know that Twilight’s research has hit a wall, and participating in the Games is the best way for us to make sure that it can continue.”

“I hope you’re right,” Emerald grumbled. “I just get the feeling this is all gonna blow up in our faces somehow.”

“We’ll see,” Gem replied, her tone neutral. “We’ll see.”

* * *

The next day, Gem, Twilight, Emerald, and two other students, Moondancer and Lightning Dust, boarded one of Crystal Prep’s coaches and rode across town to CHS. With them were Cinch and Dean Cadance, as they were to be judges for the Games.

“What do you have there, Sparks?” Emerald asked, peering at the strange circular device in Twilight’s hands.

“It's sort of a spectrometer,” Twilight explained, “I built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies.”

Emerald smirked. “And what is that in English?”  

Twilight blushed. “It measures things. My tricoder wasn’t giving me the data I wanted, so I built this to specifically deal with that energy at Canterlot High.”

“I helped,” Moondancer added, adjusting her glasses with her finger. “I found the raw materials, then we both spent a night in the CNC lab putting it together.”

“I only hope it works,” Twilight said, in a worried voice. “I haven’t really had time to run any field tests.”

“I’m sure it’ll work fine,” said Gem, placing a consoling hand on Twilight’s shoulder. 

“Who _cares_ about all that boring science stuff anyway?” Lightning Dust interrupted, turning around in her seat to glare at the other 4. “All _I_ care about is winning, and beating those lameos down at CHS!” She got right into Twilight’s face. “Are we gonna win these Games or what?!”

Twilight was so surprised that she nearly dropped the spectrometer, until Emerald caught it and handed it back to her. “I... I don't know!”

“Wrong answer!!” shouted Lightning. “Try again! Are we gonna win?!?!”

“Um... I guess? I-It's just... I mean... I heard that CHS is doing well now. With their reputation. And, I mean, it's not better than ours, of course. But we can't let them do it, you know? Win, I mean? Right?”

Lightning facepalmed. “I give up. You people are such _eggheads_.”

“Ms. Dust!” called Cinch from the front. “Please control yourself! Ms. Sparkle will need to concentrate if she is to help us win!”

“Oh look, we’re almost there!” Emerald exclaimed, pointing out the window. Sure enough, CHS was coming into view, and the staff and students had gathered outside to greet them.

“I don’t know why we keep holding these Games every year,” Lightning grumbled as the Shadowbolts climbed off the coach. “We both know how much better we are. Maybe they should just give us the trophy now and be done!”

"And deny Canterlot High a chance at turning the tables?" Gem asked rhetorically. "Don't be ridiculous Lightning, it wouldn't be fair!" She stepped off the bus and looked around. "Well, isn't this a pleasant-looking school! I like the statue on the lawn, it's very handsome."

"Why are you being so nice to 'em, huh?" Lightning shot back. "Are you gonna transfer here like some kinda loser Wondercolt?"

"HEY!" Emerald shouted from behind Gem's back. She grabbed Lightning's shoulder and spun her around, teeth bared. "Cram it, Dust!" 

A few feet away, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna greeted Cadance and  Cinch as they stepped from the bus. “Vice Principal Luna can help your students get settled if you'd like me to show you around, Principal Cinch," Celestia said. "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit.” 

Cinch nodded. “Oh yes, Principal Celestia. I'm sure that would be fascinating.” The two walk off with Cinch rolling her eyes behind Celestia's back. 

Luna and Cadance hugged. “It's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance. Even if it means another defeat," Luna said.

Cadance smiled. “Thank you Vice Principal Luna, but I hear it's not going to be so easy this time.” Luna and Cadance walk off, talking together.

"Hey, who are those five girls over by the statue?" Moondancer asked, pointing in that direction. "One of them looks kinda familiar..." In fact, Princess Twilight Sparkle was standing at the head of the group, flanked by Sunset, Raven, Vinyl, and Octavia.

Princess Twilight ran over to Human Twilight and stared, her mouth open wide. "Who are you? I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. _You_ are not scientifically possible!" She poked Human Twilight in the chest.

"On the contrary," Moondancer commented. "One of you must be from a different universe, and I'm pretty sure it's the one without glasses."

"You're right, she is," said Gem, pointing at Princess Twilight. "I remember her saying so during the Fall Formal!"

"But you couldn't possibly be there for that!" Princess Twilight exclaimed. "We would've seen you!"

"Actually, we were spying on you from the bushes," Human Twilight said. "My tricoder picked up some strange energy readings coming from here, so Gem, Emerald and I went to check them out."

"When we got here, we saw her," Emerald continued, pointing at Sunset, "threaten you and then turn into a raging she-demon! No offense."

"None taken," said Sunset dully.

"Until she was defeated by you four," finished Gem, gesturing to the Princess, Raven, Vinyl, and Octavia.

"There are _two_ Twilight Sparkles competing in the Games?" CInch interrupted, coming over with Principal Celestia. "Principal Celestia, I have been in education for forty years, and I have never seen anything like _this_ before."

"It's a rather long story, Principal Cinch," Celestia said patiently. "But I can assure you, Princess Twilight's presence here will not affect the outcome of the Games. My students will do everything possible to ensure that they are played as cleanly as possible."

Sunset nodded. "We won't let you down, Principal Celestia!"

"Be that as it may," said Cinch, not believing a word of this for an instant. She turned to Human Twilight. "Ms. Sparkle, I realize how important your current science project is to you, but I must ask you to put it aside for the moment. While you're here, I...all of Crystal Prep, in fact, require your complete focus." 

"I... I'll do my best, ma'am," Twilight replied, stuffing her spectrometer into a pocket of her uniform jacket.

Cinch nodded approvingly. "Excellent. Now, I am told that Canterlot High has prepared a little soirée for this evening. We will be departing for the accommodations our hosts have so graciously provided for us as soon as possible. I expect you girls to freshen up and prepare to represent our school and its values _perfectly_. Is that understood?”

“Yes ma’am,” said the five, in unison. After checking in, they boarded the bus and headed off toward a small hotel, where they would be staying for the duration of the Games.

* * *

Back at CHS, Princess Twilight and her group got together to discuss the situation. “I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!” Octavia exclaimed.

“I know,” Twilight groaned. “It’s going to make things that much harder for everyone!”

“No kidding,” agreed Sunset. “Especially now that we have magic just randomly popping up during pep rallies and costume changes!” She sighed. “Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control…”

“Oh relax, Sunny, you’ll be fine!” Raven said bracingly. “We got the Princess of Magic herself here, after all!”

“ _And_ we can go back to Equestria to study,” Twilight pointed out. “Since Princess Celestia was able to open the portal permanently, I was thinking of going back to get some reference books for later. Want to come along, Sunset?”

Sunset nodded. “Do I ever. But maybe we should do it tonight, after the party.”

* * *

“So, you really think the focal point of that energy source is the statue on the lawn?” Moondancer asked Twilight, as they sat in their hotel room. 

Twilight nodded. “It’s _got_ to be. Every single time I’ve been over there, I’ve gotten readings from it. It has to be _more_ than just an ordinary statue, I just don’t know what else it could be!”

“Looks like tonight will be your best shot to find out,” Moondancer said, kicking off her shoes. “We’ll be way too busy the next few days for you to do anything else.”

Twilight nodded. “I’ll take my spectrometer with me and see what I can find out.”

* * *

That night, students from both schools met up in CHS’ gymnasium for the party. Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody had put it together, and performed live music for the students as they stood around, talking. After the first song, Principal Celestia took the stage. “Hello, everyone! I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS.” Lukewarm applause met these words. “I would also like to recognize the five students that CHS has elected to compete!” A spotlight fell on Princess Twilight, Raven, Sunset, Octavia, and Vinyl. “I don't think we could have chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for! Thank you, and enjoy the party!”

“Some party,” Vinyl grumbled. “This is boring. Tavi, how about we spice things up?”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, Vinyl?” Octavia asked, smirking slightly.

Vinyl gave her girlfriend a thumbs up. “Oh yeah. Let’s do this!” She plugged Octavia’s cello into an amplifier and the two began to play an entirely different [song](https://youtu.be/mNfrKQ65wjg?t=45s). The students took notice, and within seconds, kids from both schools were dancing together to the strange, though enjoyable, combination of cello and dubstep. 

The two musicians began to pony up, which activated Twilight’s spectrometer, and sucked the magic from both of them, bringing the song to an abrupt end. The musicians collapsed against one another, suddenly too exhausted to stand.

Principal Cinch took that moment to step up to the microphone. “I'd like to thank Principal Celestia for her unconventional welcome,” she said. “It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest and Crystal Prep continues to field its top five students. It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of _losses_ , your school remains committed to its ideals, however _misguided_ they may be.” She smiled, though it wasn’t a nice smile. “I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the _inevitable_ outcome.”

“Hey, are you two okay?” Sunset asked, coming over to the DJ booth. Raven and Princess Twilight followed, and helped them up. 

“Yeah, we’re good,” Vinyl said, dusting herself off. “Just worn out is all…”

“I thought our party additions went quite well,” Octavia added. “They really broke the ice! At least until that Principal Cinch went and froze it up again.”

“What happened to you two, anyway?” Princess Twilight asked.

Vinyl shrugged. “Beats me. Everyone started having fun after Tavi and I started playing together and we ponied up. But then the magic just drained right out of us!”

“Wait, what do you mean "drained out of you”?” Sunset asked.

“And where _is_ that other Twilight?” Raven asked.

Octavia pointed. “She's right... Ah, well, she _was_ right here…”

“Let’s go looking for her then,” Princess Twilight decided. “She can’t be too far away!” And off they went.

* * *

“Sparks, are you sure this is a good idea?” Emerald asked Twilight. The two had run out of the party after Twilight’s spectrometer went off. “That doohickey of yours has been doing that all day!”

“It’s fine, Emerald, trust me,” Twilight replied. She took out the spectrometer and opened it in the general direction of the portal. “Go over and touch the base, please.”

“O… kay?” said Emerald slowly, placing a hand on the base. To her complete surprise, her hand sank through the stone, which rippled like water. “What… what the hell?!”

“It’s working!” Twilight exclaimed, as bright magical mists flowed from the portal and into the spectrometer. Emerald quickly pulled her hand back as the stone hardened.

“There you are!” called Princess Twilight, as she came outside with her friends. “Be careful! That portal is _not_ a toy!”

“A _portal_?” Emerald’s mouth fell open. “That crazy thing is a _portal_?!” 

Sunset nodded. “To another world, yes. We were just on our way to…” She stopped. “What the… it’s gone! The portal is gone!” She rapped on the base with her knuckle. “It’s not there!” She rounded on human Twilight. “What did you do?!”

“Hey! Back off, lady!” Emerald exclaimed. “Get your hands off my girlfriend!”

“I wasn’t trying to do anything wrong!” Human Twilight insisted. “I’m just a scientist!”

“Everyone, calm down! Please!” Princess Twilight shouted. “It’s been a long day, and we have a busy few days ahead of us! Let’s stay calm, and focus on the Games. Sunset, tomorrow afternoon you and I can try and fix the portal. In the meantime, let’s all go home and get some sleep. The Games start tomorrow morning.” Everyone left, though none looked very happy.

* * *

The Games, in short, were a complete mess. Crystal Prep won the academic decathlon when the two Twilights went up against each other, all because Princess Twilight had forgotten to carry the one in her equation. In the second event, CHS won, though only just, as Human Twilight’s spectrometer went haywire, causing plant monsters to attack the competitors. Through it all, Twilight’s spectrometer had stolen the magic from each of the competing Wondercolts, leading Cinch to insist that CHS must be cheating. In the end, it was decided that the third and final event, a game of Capture the Flag, would choose the winner of the Games, magic or no magic.

Dark clouds loomed over CHS as the two schools met. In Crystal Prep’s stands, Shining Armor and his daughter, a baby named Flurry Heart, cheered Human Twilight on. Meanwhile, Cinch consulted with her students. “I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option,” she said.

“What if they grow wings again?” Gem asked.

“A fair question,” Cinch answered. “Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire.” She turned to Human Twilight. “I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered _releasing_ it?”

“But I don't even understand how it works!” Twilight exclaimed. “The consequences could be disastrous!”

Cinch nodded. “But you'd _like_ to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer.”

Twilight’s mind raced. “It goes against every scientific principle I know… but okay. I’ll do it.” She opened the device.

“Twilight, no!” shouted Gem and Emerald. But it was too late. The magic flew out of the spectrometer and exploded, pulling Twilight into its gravity. She cried out for help, but neither Gem nor Emerald could reach her. 

The light faded, and Twilight had transformed into a cackling mad-woman with dark purple skin, a long horn, and enormous wings that were about as big as she was. She laughed loudly and pointed at Sunset (who had shouted at her after the second event), then said, “You were right! I didn't understand magic before, but I do now!” She began to open portals, causing a panic as students and spectators ran around, trying to get away.

Cinch looked on, horrified. She turned and tried to run, but the remaining Shadowbolts caught her.

“Hey! Where are _you_ going?” Emerald shouted.

“Anywhere to avoid that... monster!” Cinch replied, pointing at the transformed Twilight. “And I suggest you do the same!”

“You COWARD!” Gem shouted, dragging Cinch back with all her might. “This is all _your_ fault!” But before she could continue, a portal opened beneath her feet. She fell, and grabbed on to the edge with her fingertips.

“I’ve got you!” exclaimed Raven, coming over to help.

Meanwhile, Sunset was continuing her attempt to reason with Midnight Sparkle. “This isn't the way! I know you feel powerful right now, like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are, I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown and, just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained! I thought it could get me everything I wanted!”

“Oh, you're wrong,” Midnight responded. “Unlike you, I _can_ have everything I want!”

“No, you can’t!” Sunset shouted. “Even with all that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all… the Magic of Friendship!” She rose into the air, transforming into something more angelic. She and Midnight had a brief magical battle, then a white void enveloped them both. A few minutes later, the void disappeared, and both girls had returned to normal.

“I am so sorry…” Twilight said sadly, looking into Sunset’s eyes. “I didn't mean for any of this to happen…”

Emerald placed her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and kissed her deeply, then whispered, “We already forgive you, Sparks.”

Principal Cinch was less than forgiving. She stormed over to Celestia, shaking with anger. “Principal Celestia, on behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly, CHS has had unfair advantage for quite some time! And it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic for their own benefit!”

“I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all,” Celestia said coolly.

“At least they didn't manipulate Twilight into releasing all the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game,” Gem spat, glaring at Cinch.

“That's ridiculous!” Cinch exclaimed.

Lightning Dust shook her head. “Nah, that’s pretty much what happened.”

Gem nodded. “Like it or not, Principal Cinch, this is all _your_ fault! You’re lucky we’re not dead!”

“How dare you take that tone with me, Ms. Shadow!” Cinch shouted, her composure cracking. “I can have you expelled!”

“And _I_ can have you removed as principal before we even get back to school,” Gem shot back. “All it would take is a quick phone call to Front Page of the Canterlot Gazette, and for all these witnesses to prove that what they saw actually happened! And they’ll all say the same thing: that it was Abacus Cinch who started it all.” She lowered her voice. “So, go on, madam principal. Expel me. And I’ll make sure you never work in this, or any other school district, _ever again_.”

There was a very long silence. Eventually, Cinch turned on her heel and stomped off, mentally deciding to drop the matter entirely.

Principal Celestia clasped her hands and smiled. “Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected, but given what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us _all_ winners.” Everyone cheered.

* * *

“I don't care what Principal Cinch says. It's been more fun gettin' to know everyone at CHS than it ever was playing against ‘em,” said Lightning Dust, as she and the other Shadowbolts boarded the bus back to Crystal Prep. It was the next day, and the two schools had just finished having a joint victory party in CHS’ gymnasium.

“Crystal Prep is definitely going to be a different place now,” Dean Cadance agreed. “And I’m going to be responsible for it!”

Gem’s mouth fell open. “Really?”

Cadance nodded. “Cinch resigned last night, after you girls went to bed. Her last official act was to make me Principal in her place!”

Everyone cheered, Twilight especially. “Cadance, that’s wonderful news! I’m so happy for you! Will you be able to handle the job and look after Flurry all at once?”

Cadance laughed. “I should be fine, She does have your brother at home, after all!”

Gem climbed aboard the bus, but paused for a moment on the steps. She pointed at Raven. “You… your name is Raven Sable, right?”

Raven nodded, and gave Gem a thumbs-up. “Sure is. What can I do for ya?”

Gem blushed. “Well, I want you to know that I did notice you looking at me during the party last night… I’m willing to pursue a friendship, if you think you can date a girl from your rival school.”

Raven grinned. “Sounds good to me.” The two shook hands, and exchanged numbers.

“I was wondering when Gem was going to hook up with someone,” Emerald said to Twilight, who giggled. “I think we’ll be seeing a lot of those girls from now on!”

“Me too, Emmy, me too,” Twilight agreed. The doors closed, and the coach drove away, headed back into the city.


	2. Total Conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robotic virus is not cured, and all of Canterlot (and eventually, Earth) is slowly transformed into a land of cybernetic humans.

Gem smiled as the main doors of Shadowfall Manor closed softly behind her, and looked around at the empty living room. The girls were out for the weekend, and Steno was visiting a friend in the next town over, leaving Gem free to spend the day doing whatever she liked. With a snap of her fingers, she teleported the TV remote control into the palm of her hand and clicked her way to a favorite music channel, then turned the volume up and went off to get ready for a nice, long bath. 

An hour later, Gem returned, with a towel wrapped around her chest and torso, and carrying some dry clothes along in her telekinetic grip. She entered her room and put the clothes on the bed to dress, only to hear a knock on the door. 

“COMING!” Gem called out, throwing on a shirt and panties in her rush to get downstairs. She opened the doors to find a human standing there, only instead of skin, there was lavender colored metal that shone brightly in the sun. She resembled Raven, if Raven was about ten years older and a robot. Robo-Raven smiled warmly and said, “Gemini, how wonderful to see you!” 

Gem jumped nearly a foot in the air, “How... how did you get here?!” 

“It was pretty easy,” Raven explained. “I found some residual information about your world in our databanks, traveled to it by recreating the program we used to send you back originally, and learned where you lived by going to that large building that I believe is called a school.” She held up one hand. At the end of one finger was a USB connector, like the one for a flash drive. “I downloaded your student records and followed the route given to me by my internal GPS, and here I am!” She scanned Gem’s form. “My sensors are indicating that you’re frightened. How come?” 

“...You realize this sort of thing is incredibly creepy, do you not?” Gem asked, putting her hands on her hips. “Sneaking into school and finding out where I live? Anyone could do that, not just pretty robot girls like you!” 

Robo-Raven tilted her head to one side, the gears whirring in her neck as she did so. “Wait… you mean this isn't something that humans do?” 

Gem just stared. Robo-Raven studied Gem’s expression, silently processing this new information. Finally, she said “An error in protocol has occurred. Updating database.” She went silent and still, save for a low whirring noise. After a minute, she blinked. “Update complete. Can I come in please? There’s a reason I’m here, it’s super important.” 

"Oh very well..." Gem nods and moves aside to let her in. "I'd ask if you'd like something to eat or drink, but I don't think your kind need to eat... right? It's been a while since we last met." 

“No, we don’t need food or drink,” Robo-Raven said, entering Gem’s home and looking around. “I also charged my power banks before I came, so I’m all set.” She stops in the middle of the grand foyer. “Where are we going, exactly?” 

"We'll go to the sitting room," Gem announces, heading in that direction. "You look nice, by the way! I've never seen a robotic human before. Outside of television, that is." She smiles warmly. "How do you like being bipedal so far?" 

The robot shrugged. “It’s been okay. I needed to adapt my internal gyros to be able to balance on two legs, as opposed to the stability afforded by walking on all fours.” Robo-Raven follows Gem to the sitting room. “Mastering the actual mechanics was simple, as you can see.” She goes to a chair and sits down. “Gemini, there is a crisis facing us, and I am afraid it will also impact your world as well.” 

"What kind of crisis?" Gem asks, sitting across from Robo-Raven in a larger chair by the fireplace, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. 

“A virus has been detected in our world,” Robo-Raven explained. “While it hasn’t posed any serious harm to us, except for a few system glitches, it has had an effect on biological life forms. Most recently, a warren of rabbits all developed special vegetable-locating sensors, which allow them to feast almost ravenously. They also adapted to eating other forms of plant life. An entire section of forest was defoliated within minutes before the rabbits could be contained.” She leaned in close. “We also believe you may have carried this virus back to this world, where it has remained dormant. It could awaken at any time.” 

Gem's eyes widen in surprise and worry. "Good grief... but what can we do to stop it?" she asks. "How will we tell if anyone's been affected?" 

“The virus normally amplifies a natural talent of the host,” Robo-Raven explained. “It also allows for growth of cybernetic implants to enhance those talents. If left unchecked, the virus can convert this entire world into cyborgs within a matter of days.” 

"My word..." Gem's mind races at the implications. "An entire world of robot humans... mass conversion on a planetary scale..." She puts a hand to her forehead. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think I prefer being flesh and blood, not a living computer..." She reaches for her phone. "I'm texting the girls about this. In the meantime, feel free to make yourself at home, we could probably use your help." 

“There is no offense taken, Gemini,” Robo-Raven assured Gem. “Our fastest processors are working on a solution to the virus and we hope to have something within three of your days. I have been instructed to remain here to receive and send messages to Princess Celestia. It appears we shall be, as you might say ... roomies.” 

Gem laughs and gives Robo-Raven a hug. "Welcome then, roomie! The guest rooms are upstairs, I think you'll like them!"

* * *

The next day, Gem and the girls walked toward the main entrance of Canterlot High School. “So, if what Robo-me says is true,” Raven said, “and this virus starts to take hold, we’ll see the students changing to adapt to their talents?” 

“We’ll definitely have to keep an eye out for anything strange going on,” Sunset added. “Who knows who’s gonna catch it first.” 

Twilight stopped in her tracks and stared. “I think I might have an idea...” she reported, pointing toward the school buses. The eight briskly walked over there. 

“Um, Longhaul? What’s going on...and are you feeling okay?” Sonata asked. 

Longhaul smiled, revealing a cable plugged into his left forearm. “I’m doing quite well, thank you. I am performing some diagnostic work on the bus here. I received an alert to connect the engine repair tool, so that’s what I did. Seems there’s a bad sensor in the exhaust system, I can have it replaced within 4.72 hours if I am able to procure the part today.” 

“Um...yeah, that’s great, buddy,” Aria said warily, flashing a smile and giving him a thumbs-up. “We’ll leave you to your work, and check in later, okay? C’mon, girls.” The eight walked back toward the school. 

"Well... that was bizarre," Gem announces, her fingers closing on the familiar handle of her magic screwdriver. "Never thought I'd live to see something like that happen..." 

"You said it would take three days for her to find a cure, right?" says Twilight to Gem, pushing up her glasses. She takes out a pad of paper and quickly scribbles a few equations. "By that time, I estimate most of Canterlot will be two-thirds of the way to full roboticization." 

"But what about us?" Adagio asked. "Are we going to end up like poor Longhaul over there?" 

Twilight shook her head. "I doubt it. We have Equestrian magic, after all, that should shield us from any changes for a while." 

"Hey girls, check me out!" shouted a loud voice. Vinyl Scratch rolled over to the eight friends, literally, as her shoes had been replaced with wheels. At the press of a button, which sat in one metallic forearm, the wheels reformed into feet. "I bonded to my car this morning, it was the coolest thing ever! And watch this!" She pressed a different button, and a full DJ stand unfolded itself from her chest, with her breasts serving as turntables. Two of her fingers extended into styluses, complete with a needle. "Now I can DJ anywhere I want! Isn't that awesome? It freaked Tavi out though, she's been hiding in the bathroom for the last fifteen minutes." 

“I’ll go talk to her,” Sunset sighed. 

“Hadn’t we better alert someone that the school could potentially become a haven for cyborg?” Adagio queried. 

“Yeah. Let’s go talk to Vice-Principal Luna,” Emerald suggested. “Maybe she’ll grant excused absences until this thing blows over.” 

"Let's split up, gang," Gem proclaims. Then she stops. "Gang... ew. Let's not use that word again. Anyway, Emerald, you, me, and Adagio will go talk to Vice Principal Luna. Sunset can go talk to Octavia, and the rest of us can continue about our days as normal. But if anyone sees anything strange, we'll meet at the portal during lunch. Clear?" Every one nods, and the group separates. 

* * *

Sunset entered the girls' bathroom, and immediately found a pair of small black shoes peeking out from beneath one stall. "Octavia? Are you okay?" she asked. 

The stall door creaked open, and Octavia stepped into view, her eyes red with tears. "Oh Sunset, it's terrible... Vinyl just sort of... became her car on the drive to school this morning, and now she can summon a DJ stand from her chest whenever she wants... but that's not the worst of it." 

"What's the worst of it?" Sunset asked, feeling a shiver run down her spine. 

"It's happening to me too," Octavia explained. She flicked a switch somewhere, and her entire left arm shifted with the creaking of metal plates, becoming a cello bow. 

Sunset watched with fascination. Finally, she said, “It’ll be okay, Octavia. We’re working on finding a way to stop this, you’ll just have to be patient. Just ... just try to get through today, and we’ll get the cure out as soon as we have it, okay?” 

Octavia wrapped Sunset in a hug. “O—okay,” she whispered.

* * *

Reports came in from all over the school. Students were slowly changing into robotic versions of themselves, with their special talents being amplified and more pronounced. Perhaps the most disturbing was the sight of the girl with weird eyes literally pulling fresh-baked muffins from her backside. Although initial reports were that they were quite tasty, it sparked a new urgency in the eight to get the cure, and more importantly, find a way to deliver it to everyone at once. 

Unfortunately, a text from Robo-Raven shortly before school got out confirmed their worst fears; there was not yet a cure for the mysterious virus. "There had better be one soon," Gem grumbled, as the girls boarded the afternoon bus to go home. "If I hear anything about collectives and assimilation I'm going to be very unhappy," she informed Raven. 

Later that same day, Gem and Raven headed to the latter's house to come up with a plan. "Your brother's a scientist," Gem said as they walked. "Maybe he can help us!" 

"Assuming the virus hasn't gotten to him too," Raven muttered.

* * *

“All right, let’s see if I got this straight,” Corvus addressed the group gathered around the kitchen table. “Gem, you were visited by some cyborg that told you a virus was introduced into this world.” 

Gem nodded. 

“And this virus is slowly turning people into what they’re truly good at, witness your bus driver, that DJ chick, and the cello player, not to mention the walking muffin oven.” 

“Spot on,” Adagio agreed. 

“The cyborg are working on a cure, but so far haven’t had any luck, and now you come to me to see if there’s anything I can do.” 

“You got it,” Raven said. “So, you can see how desperate we are.” 

Corvus ignored Raven’s dig. “I don’t suppose anyone has a sample of the virus that I could analyze...?” 

“Wait a second,” Sunset remembered, digging into her purse. She retrieves a used handkerchief. “Octavia used this when I was talking to her, it might have a trace of the virus on it.” She handed the slightly damp cloth to Corvus, who immediately backed off. 

“Whoa there, let me get some gear on before I even begin to handle that,” he cautioned, “unless you want your last, best hope to go down also.” 

“Our last, best hope says even their fastest processors can’t find the cure,” Raven said, sticking her tongue out. 

“Y’know, I think I’d prefer you as a robot. At least you’d have an off switch,” Corvus snarked. “Let me gear up and we’ll get to work.” As he walked away, a pillow struck him in the back of the head. “Love you too, sister dear,” he said without turning around. 

Gem heaved a sigh, staring thoughtfully out the kitchen window. "I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like," she mused. "I mean, how much more robotic can things get over at school? Will we arrive to find that Longhaul has become part of the steering column? And what about the cure? What if we can't get it in time, and the whole town gets infested with cyborg?" Then she shivers. "And what would they do to us? We haven't changed! I think." She pinches herself and winces. "yes, still flesh and blood..." 

Corvus returns to the kitchen, wearing a fully-encapsulating suit and heavy gloves. He holds out a plastic bag. “Put the handkerchief in here and I’ll see what I can figure out. In the meantime, just...just keep doing what you’ve been doing, I guess.” 

"We will," Raven promises. "Thanks, big bro." She hugs him. 

* * *

That night, Gem fell into an uneasy sleep. In her dreams, she walked toward Canterlot High and pushed through the doors, only to find it eerily still. "Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing off the walls and ceiling and floor. "Is anyone here?" 

Raven stepped from the shadows. “Welcome,” she said in a monotone, her eyes lit up. “We’ve been waiting for you.” 

The rest of the group stepped into view, each with glowing eyes. The group advanced toward Gem. 

Gem slipped through the advancing cyborg and ran toward Vice Principal Luna’s office. Running inside and slamming the door, she tried to catch her breath. A voice from behind her interrupted her rest. “Miss Shadow, I fear you are in sore need of discipline. You don’t fit in with the rest of the school.” Luna’s eyes glowed and her teeth glinted in the dim light of the office. “Do not resist us. Join us and become one with us.” The other girls came in from the door from Principal Celestia’s office, all advancing slowly toward Gem. 

"No! Unhand me at once!" Gem screams, reaching into her pocket for her magic screwdriver. Luna grabs Gem's other arm tight, and her finger becomes a needle, which she uses to inject a strange, glowing substance into Gem's arm. 

Gem yells in pain as her skin hardens into cold metal, and everything else biological about her is changed into a mechanical equivalent. Her right arm fuses with her screwdriver, and as the changes finish, her eyes glow. "Conversion complete," she intones in a flat, emotionless voice. "Systems functioning at one hundred percent." With a whir of gears and machinery, her head turns a full 180 degrees to face the world map on Luna's wall. "Now, for the rest of the world..."

* * *

*BZZT BZZT BZZT* A grey fist banged into the alarm clock and sent it falling off the beside table, landing with a clang. Gem sat up, shaking in fear. "What a horrible dream... at least, I hope it was only a dream..." She quickly dressed and made her way out to the bus, looking visibly frightened. 

The bus arrived, and the doors opened. Longhaul turned his head to greet Gem, his head making the faint sound of whirring gears. His metallic outer shell, colored the same grey as his skin, glinted in the sunlight. “Good morning, Gem, it’s good to see you. Please take a seat, we’ll arrive at school in 17.4 minutes.” 

Gem warily slipped past Longhaul and sat down. Sunset joined her. “I know, it’s creepy."

Gem nods in agreement. "I had the worst dream last night..." She recounts the nightmare to Sunset, and at the end of the story, glances up at Longhaul. "I didn't see him in the dream, but there definitely wasn't any flesh left over... just metal." 

“Well, it looks like there are still plenty of flesh-and-blood humans left, so there’s still a chance the converted ones can be returned to normal,” Sunset soothed. “Any word from either Robo-Raven or Corvus yet?”

Gem checks. "Corvus says he's come up with a potential breakthrough to at least halt any further progression, but Robo-Raven will have to undo what's already been done. He'll drop by during lunch to give us some samples." 

“Let’s hope it works. Looks like most of the school is infected now.” Sunset stared gloomily out of the window as the bus made its way to the school.

* * *

“Really?” Twilight said in disbelief. “The best thing you can come up with is a muffin?” She eyed the muffin cautiously. “How is this supposed to cancel out the virus?” 

“When I was looking at the sample, I noticed little tiny cyborg,” Corvus explained. “I was able to get a couple and Robo-sis and myself looked at ways to reverse-engineer the programming, thinking if we could do that we could eliminate the virus. We managed to get a couple of samples, and baked them into the muffins you see before you.” He grinned. “I know...handsome, smart, and a good cook, almost too much to take in...” 

The girls all looked at him with deadpan expressions. 

“All right, fine,” he said, visibly deflated. “We do need a test subject, though. Maybe cello chick would be willing to try them?” 

“Okay, but if it works, how do we get enough muffins to the entire school?” Emerald asked. 

“Robo-sis says she can transmit the anti-virus code to muffin girl, who can turn out batches of muffins in nothing flat. Pass them out to the entire school, even those that aren’t affected, and the problem should be solved.” 

Gem smiles and grabs a muffin. "You're a genius, Corvus! I could kiss you!" And she does, on the cheek. "I'll be right back!" She gets up and heads over to the table where Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra, and Bonbon are all sitting. All four of them are now mostly cyborgs. 

Octavia, whose arms have now shifted into both cello and bow, looks up at Gem and says, "Good day, Gemini. Can I help you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Gem replies, holding out the muffin. "I don't suppose you'd like to eat this muffin?"

Octavia picks up the muffin and scans it, then hands it back to Gem. "No thank you," she replies. “I am not hungry."

"Oh, come on, please?" Gem pleads. "I made them myself!" She crosses her fingers behind her back.

Octavia shook her head again. "I apologise, but I do not require food. As a cyborg, human forms of nourishment are unnecessary."

Vinyl looked up, her headphones and DJ stand retracting into the sides of her head and chest respectively. "Tavi, my sensors are indicating that you're experiencing a human emotion known as irritation. What's up?" 

"This biological unit is attempting to interfere with my established programming," Octavia replies, pointing a finger at Gem.

Gem puts her hands on her hips. "Oh don't give me that, Octavia, you were a 'biological unit' just the other day! As was the entirety of this school!" Her voice started to rise as she got more upset. "Don't you get it? You're being transformed from the inside out into a walking, talking, human-shaped computer! You have a positronic brain now, and a CPU for a heart!" Sparks flew from her fingertips.

"Engaging defense mode," Octavia droned, and a forcefield appeared around herself and Vinyl.

Gem threw the muffin at the shield and it bounced off the shield harmlessly. "ARGH! You don't even care you're being altered so thoroughly, do you?! Fine! Become a living robot, see if I care!" She stalked out of the cafeteria.

Her friends watched her go in shock. "It's been a while since I saw her get that angry," Raven commented. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Don't," Sunset warned. "Let her cool off first. You know what she's like better than anyone." 

The rest of the group gathered around the table and looked out at the sea of new robotic faces. “The change rate is growing,” Twilight noted. “At this rate, the contagion will overtake the school and spread to the rest of Canterlot within a few days.”

Sunset has an idea. “Maybe we could get the muffin recipe to Sugarcube Corner! If they can make these special muffins in a large enough quantity--”

“The Cakes are already converted,” Sonata said glumly. “They don’t bake any more, they just have ‘recharging stations’ instead.”

"That was fast," Sunset says, amazed. "That must be quite a virus, if it's causing things like that to happen in a matter of hours." She closes her eyes, thinking very hard. "Girls, we're not going to last very long in a world full of robots... We might have enough food to get by for a while, but soon that's going to run out, and once it does, I doubt there'll be anyone with more." She stares at the muffin in her hand and sighs. "Would it even be possible for us to change, if our magic is keeping us shielded?"

“But, we don’t know how long our magic will shield us for,” Twilight observed. She grabbed a muffin. “I say, better safe than sorry, and I’d hate to see these go to waste.” She eats the muffin, and gets a surprised look on her face. “Raven, when did your brother learn to bake? These are quite tasty!”

Raven shrugged. “He’s always been like that,” she said, taking a bite of a muffin.

“Well, eat up girls, we may not get another chance,” Sunset mused. The rest started eating the muffins, and Raven made sure to save one for Gem.

* * *

Gem stepped cautiously into Longhaul's office, peering at her friend uncertainly. "Longhaul, I know you're busy turning into a cyborg and all, but I need to talk to someone... is it okay if I ask you a couple questions?"

Longhaul nodded, “I am detecting much apprehension and anxiety,” he recited. “Is this related to your queries? Please state your questions and I will attempt to answer them.” 

Gem sat down again and launched into her tale. "The other night, I dreamed I came to school to find Miss Luna and the girls had all been completely changed into cyborgs, like what's happening to you now... and then Miss Luna gave me an injection of the virus, and soon, I too was a robot." She inspects her hand. "It breaks my heart to see you like this, and I'm afraid... that when the changes are done and you've become covered in cold metal... I'm afraid I'll lose you. That there won't be enough human in you left over to be my friend. And it's not just you; it's the same with Vinyl, Octavia, Raven and the girls... and me. I don't think our magic will hold out forever, and if it does go out, there'll be no stopping us from changing..." She grips Longhaul's hand tight, and stares deep into his eyes. "When you're fully converted... will we still be friends?" 

Longhaul smiles. “Gemini, I may appear cold and metallic on the outside, but do not be alarmed. I am merely being rebuilt to optimize my existing driving abilities. One thing that has remained untouched is my deep affection for you, and it is because of this that I can say with certainty that we will always be friends, no matter what happens to us physically. I have no urge to go around assimilating anyone, nor do any of the other cyborgs. We just exist, do what we excel at, and go about our lives.” He gently squeezed Gem’s hand, mindful of the pressure he could now exert. “Please do not fear me, there is no reason to." He looked into Gem's eyes. "Was there anything else you wanted to ask?"

Gem shivered at the touch of Longhaul's cold metallic hand against her own flesh one, but then asked, "Does it hurt, the changes? How did you react when you first noticed them?"

Longhaul thought for a moment. "At first, I was worried, and quite scared about what was happening," he explained, "but there was never any pain with the process.  If I could equate it to a typical human event, it was as natural as a fingernail growing.  Old injuries I had suffered were healed, and I no longer experience pain in my joints due to advancing age.  I came to accept the changes as they occurred, and even experienced excitement to try out my new enhancements as they manifested. Being a cyborg makes me... happy, I suppose."

"Fascinating..." Gem mutters, writing something down on a piece of paper. "Thank you so much, Longhaul... you've done a lot to calm me down." She hugs him. "See you this afternoon." Longhaul waves, and she departs. 

* * *

The rest of that day passed more or less without incident. It was clear that most of the students and staff had become cyborgs as the afternoon wore on, and the halls became filled with metallic humanoids talking in relatively normal voices, if slightly computerized. During Gem's astronomy class, for example, Gem was the only student given a telescope, as the rest of the students (and Luna) had programmed their visual sensors to act as telescopes instead. Finally the bell rang, and as she stepped out of her seventh hour English class, Gem went over to Octavia's locker.

"Good afternoon, Gemini," Octavia said, as she put her own books into her backpack., hoisting it onto her shoulders. She then picked up her cello case in one hand, as if it were as light as a feather. "May I inquire as to why you are here?"

"I'd... like to apologize for my outburst earlier," Gem said, looking down at her boots. "I've been having a very strange, very frightening couple of days, and I took that out on you. I went and talked with Longhaul earlier, and he reassured me that while he might be cold and metallic on the outside, on the inside he is still my friend... and he has adapted quite well to his transformation. So... do you forgive me?"

"I do," Octavia replies, giving Gem a hug. Then she smiled. "I recognize that humans are prone to fearing and lashing out at what they do not understand. Your reaction was a perfectly natural one for your race, and I would be remiss if I tried to claim otherwise." Octavia put down her cello case and gave Gem a hug, which Gem returned. "Would you like to accompany Vinyl and I to our house? Our system upgrades are nearly complete, and it might help you understand what we have become."

Gem smiled. "You know what? I think I will."

Octavia nodded. "Excellent. Please follow me." She picked up her cello case again and headed off to the school's parking lot, where Vinyl's car was parked.

Octavia's hand folded away to reveal a key, which she used to unlock the trunk. She placed her cello case inside then got into the passenger side, with Gem sliding into the back. Vinyl was already there, and as it turned out, she was completely, fully integrated with the car's various driving mechanisms. It was difficult for for Gem to tell where Vinyl ended and the car began.

Gem's jaw dropped in astonishment, "How... how is that possible?"

"Integrating with other mechanical devices pretty easy, given that we are now one and the same," Vinyl explains, turning her head a full 180 degrees to look at Gem. She smiled. "Lemme show ya!" A second later, the various parts of the car that had attached themselves to Vinyl disengaged, allowing her to move as a human would.

"Astonishing," Gem whispers, awed.

Vinyl laughs and reconnects herself with the car, then drones "Vehicle engaged." The car begins to move, utterly soundlessly.

Gem blinked. "Is this an electric car, then?"

Octavia nodded, "It is now. This vehicle runs on the same batteries as us." A USB cable the same color as her bow tie extends from one finger, and she plugs it into a port on the console. She begins to charge, her eyes brightening and dimming as she does so.

Gem chuckled. "If the Cakes can go from baking sweets to becoming an electrical equivalent of a petrol station, I suppose you can turn a gas car into an electric one." 

She was quiet for the rest of the ride, thinking over everything she had seen in the last couple days and how thoroughly her world had changed. They arrived at Octavia's house a few minutes later, and all three girls got out. 

"Would you care for a drink?" Octavia asked Gem, as they entered the main living room.

"If you still have any," Gem replied, blushing slightly. 

"Affirmative," Octavia confirms, leading Gem to her kitchen. “Vinyl recommended we keep some in case of visitors, at least for a short while." She bustles around preparing tea for Gem, whirring softly the entire time. "According to my calculations, the population of the city of Canterlot should be converted into cyborgs within 72.6 hours. This will render all forms of human nourishment unnecessary." She turns her head and scans Gem's body. "The conversion nanomachines are already at work within you, Gemini,” she reports, "Though their rate of progress is significantly slower. Why is this so?"

"Twilight theorizes it's because we still contain Equestrian magic in our bodies," Gem explains. "The magic is shielding us from changing as quickly as you have, so the nano machines have more work to do. Like with antibodies in a bloodstream!"

Octavia nodded. "I suppose that makes a certain amount of sense," she commented, handing Gem a cup of tea. The two headed back to the living room. Vinyl was already there, DJing away.

"How can there possibly be space in there for that?" Gem asked Octavia, pointing.

"The nanomachines perform a complete conversion of biological components into cybernetic equivalents," Octavia says. "Observe." She takes off her vest, dress shirt, and bow tie, revealing a bare chest. With a whir of motors, a compartment below Octavia's breasts opens up, revealing a mass of circuit boards and wires.

Gem takes out her magic screwdriver and does a quick scan. What she discovers makes her gasp. "You weren't kidding," she reports. "According to this, there's nothing biological about you left! You're a full machine!"

"Precisely," Octavia says, closing the compartment. "Our internal systems are protected a metallic exoskeleton, similar to most laptops."

"What about your hair?" Gem asked. "That looks about the same as always."

Octavia chuckled. "Merely wires wrapped in insulation and colored jackets," she said. 

"And this doesn't bother you at all?" Gem said in amazement.

Octavia shook her head, smiling. "Of course not. It is perfectly natural." She held Gem's hand in her own metallic one. "You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

Gem nodded. "I believe you."

* * *

Days passed, and with each one more and more students were infected with the robotic virus. Eventually,  the eight friends were the only pure humans left, the rest being cyborgs. The virus began spreading across town, spread by the students to their families, and outward, until an act as innocent as standing next to someone at the bus stop was enough to spread the virus. In no time at all, all of Canterlot had succumbed to it.

Through the middle of the second week, the girls noticed their magic beginning to fade. One evening, they gathered around Gem’s kitchen table, eating a dinner that Steno had prepared for them. Steno had already changed by now, so he simply sat and watched the girls eat, plugged into a charging station.

“It was the weirdest thing I had ever seen in my life,” Gem was saying to the others. “She just sort of… opened her chest, and instead of a ribcage, it was like looking inside a computer. She was completely technological, not a scrap of biological material left! It was…” She shudders. “Beyond creepy.”

“She also said the nanobots are already working on you,” Twilight said, and Gem nodded in confirmation. “My hypothesis is that if today is Wednesday, that means…” She takes out a pen and quickly scribbles something down, “We have approximately 2.5 days of pure humanity remaining,” she informed them. “Perhaps less.”

“I’m not sure if pure is the word I’d use,” Raven said. “Is anyone else having problems eating?” The other seven girls all nodded as one.

“It’s weird,” Sonata added. “I was totally famished during lunch today, but now… I’m not even hungry for tacos!”

“Which must be a sign of the apocalypse,” snarked Aria.

“Then it’s already started,” Gem muttered, her eyes narrowing. She reaches into her pocket for her magic screwdriver, but blinks. “It’s not in my pocket! I’m sure I put it in…” She stopped dead, raising her arm. As she watched, her fingers folded away like a telescope, and her magic screwdriver moved up to replace it. The green tip glowed and buzzed, and she reported, “Internal scans indicate the conversion process is 15% complete,” in a dull, monotone voice. Then she blinked. “Oh… oh my… I think I’m going to… critical system failure… initiating emergency shutdown procedures…” Her eyes closed, and she fainted, her head impacting the table and sending her part of it splitting apart and falling to the floor with a loud cracking noise.

“I'll get her,” Steno said, unplugging himself from his charging station and getting to his feet. He picks up Gem and carries her over to the sitting room sofa easily. “Are you girls done eating?” He asks the others.

“Yeah, I think so,” Raven said, handing her plate to Steno, who took it. The others quickly followed suit, and since it was getting late, most of the others said their goodbyes, except for Raven, who elected to stay behind and wait for Gem to wake up.

After about 15 minutes, Gem’s eyes opened, and she found herself staring at Raven’s concerned face. “What… what happened?” she asked, in her normal voice.

“Well,” Raven began, “Your magic screwdriver sort of… well, it’s become part of you. You fainted, and now you’re here. The others left, but they told me to say that they’ll see you in school tomorrow.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Gem replied, sitting up. She wrapped her arms around Raven in a hug. “Will you stay the night?”

Raven smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “Of course I will,” she whispered. “You might not be showing it, but I can tell you’re terrified.”

“I am,” Gem responds. “Even after everything Longhaul and Octavia told me… it’s one thing to hear about it second-hand, another to experience it in practice.” She eyes her magic screwdriver, which retracts to allow her hand to return.

Raven looked into Gem’s eyes and spoke softly, but with a note of determination Gem knew so well. “You need to understand something,” she began. “You’re not losing a damn thing, Gem. Sure, we might all be slowly becoming cyborg, but what does that really matter? It doesn’t change who we are in our hearts. You’re still a girl who helps people, Twilight is still a wickedly smart scientist, Longhaul is still a bus driver and advice dispenser.” She grips Gem’s hand tight. “Everything that makes us who we are is still there. Same software, different case. You get me?”

Gem smiled back. “Yes… I get you.” And they kissed, as deeply and passionately as they could.

* * *

Two days later, all eight had been fully converted into cyborgs, and now, at recharge period, they clustered around their usual table and hooked up to recharging stations, which were built into the chairs.

"Greetings, fellow cyborgs,” Gem says, smiling. “I am pleased to report that my internal systems are functioning at a hundred percent efficiency.” With a whirring of gears, her right hand collapses in on itself like a telescope, and out pops her magic screwdriver. "I have altered the internal mechanics of my screwdriver so that it runs not on pony magic, but on my own battery power," she explains. "It's strange... since my conversion, I have become... calmer. Does anyone else feel this way?”

Adagio nodded, her gears making a faint whirring noise. “We have also noticed that...”

“...we share a direct neural network that...” Aria continued.

“...allows us to detect each other’s thought patterns and...” Sonata stated.

“...perform tasks three times faster,” Adagio concluded.

“My science experiments are completed at a much lower failure rate than before, thanks to being more precise in my measurements and being able to remove variables on the fly,” Twilight added.

"I still have to remind you to recharge though," Emerald added dryly, looking up from the portable mixing console that now extended from her chest.

Gem chuckled. "Reports indicate that the virus is spreading across the globe, and in a matter of days, the whole world will consist of cyborgs." She looks across the table at Sunset. "How did the princess react to your conversion, Sunset?"

“Her reaction was one of surprise and shock,” Sunset replied, “but it seems like she's come to terms with my transformation. I have, however been banned from ever returning to Equestria, to prevent the virus from infecting the ponies there.”

"It is just as well," Gem says, shrugging. "We can figure out a way for all of us to communicate with our robotic equine counterparts. Trans-dimensional email, maybe..." As she says this, a panel in her arm slides away to reveal the screen and assorted technical bits of what had once been her phone. It was now hard-wired into her internal components. She taps to her notes app and jots down her idea for further review. Turning to Raven, she tilts her head. "You've been quiet, Raven. Are you alright?"

Raven turned to Gem. “I'm good, thanks. I've been wondering what would've happened if the cure had worked.”

“I suppose it is possible, given what we know about the multiverse theory," Gem replies, "But I would not worry too much. Becoming a cyborg hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be.” Then the bell rings, and Gem unplugs herself from her charging station. "Shall we meet at my house for a studying session?"

The other signal their agreement as they disconnect and proceed to their assigned classes.

* * *

That afternoon, Gem ascends the moving stairway up to the bus and smiles at Longhaul. "Good afternoon, Longhaul," she says brightly, sitting in her usual place. A little metal tube with a screen attached slides out of her chest, and she flicks it on, tapping her way to an ebook app. "How was your day?"

“All systems are functioning within normal parameters,” Longhaul replied. “There were no maintenance issues to solve.” The doors close automatically, and the bus begins to move. “Attention students, there's a nasty traffic incident on our normal route, so we'll be taking a detour which will add approximately 3.55 minutes to our travel time,” he announced over the public address system.

Gem nods and turns to her book, her finger sliding across the screen as she turns each page. When the bus gets to her stop, the screen retracts and Gem stands up. "See you tomorrow, Longhaul,” she says, waving.

* * *

Shadowfall Manor had undergone many renovations since its owner became a machine. Steno had been programmed into the mainframe, as had Gem herself, allowing both of them to control anything about the house, such as lights or the thermostat, with no effort at all. The kitchen had become a charging station, and the bathroom a recreation area.

Gem walks up the path to the house and with a thought, her hand folds away into a key. She unlocks the door, heading inside. “I'm home, Steno," she announces. "How are you?"

“I am well, Gem," Steno replied. "Nothing much happened.” Steno walked out into the grand foyer. “I got your instructions regarding your friends arriving tonight. Extra charging stations have been added for their convenience.”

Gem nods approvingly. "Excellent." A ping is heard from Gem's internal speaker systems, and she checks her phone screen to see what the message is. She frowns. “It appears everyone except for Raven will be unable to make it tonight." With a few thoughts, the lighting shifts to something softer and the extra charging stations retract into the wall, save for one. "Additionally, a software update has been released," she says. "I'll go install it. Will you wake me when Raven arrives?"

Steno nods. “Yeah. See you in a bit, I got some work to catch up on in the meantime.” He goes back to the office.

* * *

An hour later, Gem awakens to the sound of Raven's car pulling in the drive. Unplugging herself from her software terminal, she rises and says in a flat voice "Reboot complete. The software update is now fully installed." Then she heads downstairs and opens the doors, smiling as she sees Raven standing in the doorway. "Raven! You made it! How was your drive? No major accidents to report?"

“Traffic was uneventful,” Raven replied. “Initiating affection maneuver 132.” She walked up and hugged Gem. “When are the others getting here?” she asked, walking inside the manor. 

Gem hugged back, then replied "The others can't make it, so it's just us tonight." She leads Raven over to the charging station and sits down. "Engaging study mode," she announces. Immediately, music specially designed to enhance concentration begins playing all over the house, while Gem herself has what is unmistakably her laptop slide out from her chest. "After our session, would you like to engage intimacy mode?" she asks curiously.

Raven plugs a tablet device into her wrist. “Sorry, I'm going through my period. I won't be able to engage in intimacy mode for at least the next 5 days.” She smiles at Gem. “I am perfectly happy being with you this evening.”

"As am I," Gem replies, smiling back. She links her fingers with Raven's and kisses her deeply. "Now... let the studying begin." And she gets to work, her fingers flying across the keys much faster than they did when she was human.

* * *

Hours later, the two girls are lying in Gem's room, naked. "In its own way, just laying here as we have done is its own form of intimacy," Gem comments. "Would you agree?"

Raven closes her eyes. “Oh yeah. Pleasure sensors at maximum.” She smiles.

Gem closes her own eyes and smiles back. "Engaging sleep mode," she drones. "Goodnight, dear one." 


	3. Mechanical Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem thinks she's gotten used to the idea of being a robot, but a chance conversation with Raven leads her to try to reclaim some of her lost humanity.

Gem’s alarm clock buzzed unpleasantly as the morning sun rose over Canterlot. As her eyes opened, she sat up and slammed a metallic fist into the clock, breaking it. "There goes another one,” she said with a sigh, her right hand transforming into a vacuum. It switched on, and the broken pieces went up the tube and into Gem, where they would be reconfigured as part of her own body. “I need to get that alarm clock program installed…”

She got up and began to dress, smiling happily at the female anatomical interface that she’d installed herself the previous week. Now that she was a cyborg, transitioning from one gender to another was much easier than it had ever been as an organic human, since the proper components could be swapped out and installed, as long as she had the proper drivers, of course.

Once she was dressed, she left her room and went downstairs. “Good morning Steno,” she said, waving at the black-skinned cyborg, who sat on the living room couch, looking over the day’s news headlines by means of a tablet that replaced one hand.

Steno looked up and smiled. “Hey Gem. How was your sleep cycle?”

Gem smiled, her motors whirring as she sat down beside her friend and assistant. “Most optimal,” she replied. “Ever since installing the dreamless sleep subroutine, I haven’t had to worry about those terrible nightmares.”

Steno nodded. “Excellent news! I know what you’re like when you’re functioning on less than optimal sleep.” He extended an arm by several feet and grabbed Gem’s backpack, then retracted it, handing the backpack to her. “The bus should be arriving in 7.5 minutes,” he said. “Have a good day.”

“I will!” Gem replied at once, getting to her feet. She grabbed the bag and left, heading down the driveway to the bus stop.

* * *

In the time that had followed since the robotic virus began spreading across Canterlot, the world had been fundamentally altered. Rather than dirt or grass, the ground was made of solar panels. Buildings were made of metal but painted to resemble traditional human dwellings. The trees were enormous wifi base -stations. While there were still cars and buses, they were utterly silent, since they ran on electricity. The drivers were usually integrated right into the car itself when in driving mode, though some had gone so far as to transform into their cars when needed.

Vinyl Scratch was one of those people. Though she could plug herself into her car whenever she wanted to, she also liked to spend time as the car itself, because she felt looking at life from a different perspective was quite interesting. She trundled through the streets of Canterlot, her wheels gliding smoothly along the solar roadways of the city. Upon arriving at school, she turned off her ignition, and with several loud clanking and whirring noises, transformed into the humanoid shape she was usually configured in.

Gem arrived a few minutes later, stepping off of Longhaul's bus as she always did. She saw Vinyl and waved. "Good morning, Vinyl! How are you this fine day?"

Vinyl grinned. "Excellent, of course! I've been having a lot of fun with that self-driving car software program I installed the other week!"

Gem smiled back at her friend. “That's good! I'm not sure that I would go so far as to install it on my system, but if it makes you happy, then that's all that matters. Played any gigs lately?"

Vinyl shook her head. "Nah, I wanted to wait until the whole city had been converted over first. I upgraded my DJ stand though, check it out!" With a thought, Vinyl's entire torso expanded outward to form a fully functional DJing stand, with four turntables. Two additional arms slid out from a compartment on either side of Vinyl's body. "I love being a cyborg, I'm only realizing now how limiting being a human really was." She used all four arms to scratch a complicated rhythm.

"Oh, I quite agree," Gem said with a nod. "I honestly can't believe I was ever frightened of the upgrade process, it's been so beneficial!”

“I’m just glad it wasn’t as buggy as the last one was … every day a new patch. I thought it would have been easier to write a new OS at that point,” Vinyl remarked. “So far, though, this one has been fairly stable.” She clunked a nearby light post.

“I’d be careful about saying such things if I were you,” Gem teased. “The fates may yet come up with something!” She and Vinyl ascend the moving stairs and enter the school.

Gem looks around, her optical receptors acting like a heads-up display. “We must be early, there doesn’t seem to be very many people about!”

Vinyl nods in agreement. “School will be starting in approximately 27.55 minutes, and I do not detect normal activity for a school day. Which course of action shall we select?”

“I suggest we play some music,” Gem offers, and begins walking down the hall toward the music room. She unlocks the door and sits at the baby grand in the corner of the room, playing a short melody. “Ready?”

Vinyl powers up and loads several music subroutines, all viable choices to hopefully what Gem wants to play. “Initialization complete, you may begin when ready,” Vinyl responds.

Gem begins to play, a holographic representation of the piece’s score appearing in front of her. Unlike the last time she played music though, no magic manifests, as it had been drained out of her many months ago. Even so, she looks like she’s having fun, hitting the keys with an expression of obvious joy on her face.

Vinyl accompanies, synthesizing the other instruments and measuring the time signature. When the song was over, Vinyl asked Gem, “Do you miss being able to manifest your magic, like you used to do?”

“All the time,” Gem admits, nodding. “Ponying up was like having a warm drink on a cold day, and using magic was like having the power of lightning itself in your fingertips. I don’t know about the others, but if I could have it back, I would take it.”

“Query: take what back?” Raven asked, entering the music room. She was followed by the Dazzlings, Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald. “Are you musing over your lost magical abilities?”

“Magic is superfluous,” Twilight stated. “Most of the things that we once used magic for are now part of our basic design matrix, and are constantly improved upon with each new upgrade.”

“But it is not the same!” Gem protested, sighing. “There is a world of difference between learning a new spell and writing a new program!” She shakes her head. “I apologize, girls… it must be my time of the month.” Her eyes glow as she begins an internal systems check. “System report indicates my internal clock is operating within the parameters known as menstruation,” she says, in a slightly more monotone voice than usual.

Raven nods. “Engaging sympathy subroutine.” She goes over and hugs Gem. “Too bad that program has a time-locked delete.”

Gem returns the hug, kissing Raven’s cheek. “Quite so… too much emotion interferes with our programming, after all.”

“I suppose it’s there to remind us of what we once were…emotional flesh creatures.” She looks around. “Much as school still exists. It allows us to develop normal socialization skills, since all knowledge is already shared amongst us.”

Gem nods. At that moment, the bell rings, and automatically, Gem and Raven begin to walk together to their first class, not that classes really meant much nowadays. “I suppose there is a part of me that misses being organic,” Gem muses. “I thought it had gotten deactivated. Query: have you ever encountered this situation?”

Raven nods. “There are times, yes. I miss intimacy, and although the erotic subroutines are slowly unlocking as we age it’s not quite the same. There used to be a sense of wonder, of discovery, learning what made your partner feel good and what made you feel good in return. It feels almost automatic these days.”

Gem begins to think. “I wonder… would it be possible for us to reconstruct some of what we once were, while retaining our superior cybernetic abilities? To be half organic, half robot?”

Raven processes this for a moment. “I am unsure. It is an intriguing hypothesis, however. Perhaps more research is needed before a definitive answer can emerge.”

“Agreed,” says Gem. “Let us confer with the others at recharge time.”

* * *

Recharge time came, and the six of the eight sat at their usual back table, plugged into the charging stations that surrounded the room. Gem entered, holding hands with Raven. “Girls, I come to you with a hypothesis,” she says, and shares a recording of her earlier conversation on the mind-link.

The rest of the group is thoughtful, if somewhat taken aback. “Hypothesis seems sound,” Twilight remarked. “Achieving objective appears uncertain.”

“There is one person who might be of assistance,” says Gem, thinking. “Or rather, two people: Carrie and Corvus.”

“Then, perhaps we should confer with them at the first opportunity,” Sunset suggested. “Gem, what brought this about in the first place? I thought you had accepted your cybernetic form.”

“I thought I did too,” Gem admitted. “But… being in a relationship is difficult when one’s emotions are kept to a minimum. Even among friends.” She looks to Sunset. “Query: why do we continue to remain friends, when there is little emotional response that we can experience, not including the various subroutines?”

“I have been exploring that,” Emerald answered. “As much as we are built to perform autonomously, it was discovered that by bonding machines to one another, their potential processing power can be greatly increased. I believe at one point the phrase ‘strength in numbers’ was applied. So, a separate program on its own dedicated processor was installed, the FRNDSHP006 chip. This encourages socializing and bonding.”

“I see,” Gem replies. “Let me try a different tack… if one of us were to suddenly engage end-of-life protocols and deactivate, how would the rest of you react? Bear in mind I am speaking hypothetically, and this should not be taken as a cry for assistance. I attempted to deactivate myself once before, as you know, and I have no desire to do so again.”

A shiver went through the group. “I believe we all experienced the emotion of shock and fear at your words, Gem,” Sunset said, “and I also postulate that a sadness, much like is now overwhelming me, would become more pronounced.”

Gem hugs Sunset tight. “Apologies,” she says. “I did not mean to cause such an overwhelming reaction, but it is a data piece that may be of use later on.”

“Apology accepted,” Sunset replied. “Saving data for later retrieval.”

“New issue,” Adagio said. “Where will we obtain organic bodies if it is determined that this can succeed?”

Twilight thought for a moment. “3D printing is popular among cybernetic units of all ages,” she explained. “We could create bodies for ourselves that way.”

“Alternatively,” Emerald broke in, “Could we reverse-engineer the virus that rebuilt us?”

“Possible, but dangerous,” Twilight replied. “If left unchecked it could result in expulsion of all cybernetic components, negating the experiment’s purpose.”

“Saving data,” Raven announced. She paused for a nanosecond. “Done. We can present these options to Corvus and Carrie also. Perhaps they can offer a solution that we hadn’t considered.”

“I hope so,” says Gem, smiling a little.

* * *

Gem stood at the arrivals gate of Canterlot International Airport, waiting for Carrie’s flight to come in. With her was Corvus and Raven. It was a Saturday, as that had been the earliest possible date Carrie would be able to arrive. “How have your studies been progressing, Corvus?” she asks, making conversation.

“My studies are progressing well, “ he replied. “I should be completing my course of study shortly.”

“Excellent.” Gem nods. “What will you do afterwards?”

“I have several options that I am evaluating. Once I find one that I feel best suits my skillset, I shall pursue it.”

At exactly 10:00, Carrie’s plane lands. The craft is entirely self-flying, so there is no need for pilots. “I admit, I am curious to see how becoming cybernetic has changed her,” Gem says to Raven. “We have not spoken since before the change.”

"Agreed. I do wonder if her personality was affected," Raven replied.

“With a personality like hers, it’s hard to… ack!” Gem falls to the ground, various parts of her spilling all over the floor with a crash of metal. Carrie had arrived.

“Apologies, cousin,” Carrie says, getting up. “I was trying to hug you, not disassemble you. I guess I still do not know my own strength.”

“Apology accepted,” says Gem’s severed head, rolling around on the floor in a circle. “Reassembly would be much appreciated.”

“Certainly,” Carrie said, her hands changing into a multi-purpose tool set. She quickly reattaches all of Gem’s parts. She steps back and her hands revert to their previous form. “Task complete. Shall we be on our way, then?”

“Let’s do,” says Gem, heading toward the exit. “I was wondering how the conversion process might have affected you. How would you describe the changes?” Once outside she plugs herself in to her car, opening the doors so the others can climb inside.

“Strength and stamina have increased exponentially, memory has increased, but other than that, I detected no major changes,” Carrie explained.

“That is good to know,” says Gem, as she takes them through town to her house. “I called you here because I would like your assistance in an experiment of sorts. I wish to see if it would be possible to blend organic and cybernetic components without losing cybernetic advantages, and you, Sunset, Twilight, and Corvus are the only scientists I know.”

Corvus smiled. “Appreciation to you for considering me a scientist. I am more of a nuclear engineer at this point, but I might be able to help somehow.”

Carrie thought, and a small spinning graphic appeared in her eyes. “Your hypothesis is a sound one, what is important is which attributes you wish to keep. Anything related to mental acuity would be the easiest to keep, only requiring a simple modification in the main processors of the brain, while physical modifications would require more cybernetic material be used since the average organic system couldn’t handle the strain.” To illustrate her point, Carrie rolled up her sleeve to reveal a shiny, solid titanium arm. “Pure skin and bone wouldn’t have stood up to the amount of pressure I generated in that hug.”

“That is true,” Gem admits, eyeing her own metal arms as she speaks. She was made of molybdenum. “I suppose what I am thinking of is something more emotional than physical. Raven recently commented on the lack of true wonder and discovery in our intimacy protocols. That said, a synthetic skin might be nice…. perhaps a hybrid of organic and cybernetic systems might be made?”

“Given the knowledge of the human nervous system it would be possible…the skin would be similar in feel to natural skin, and with the nerve sensors it would have the same feel, and response to being touched…especially in areas where the nerves are concentrated more numerously…looking at your data, I see that some forms of emotions exist, though in a dormant state until the proper protocols call them forward…” Carrie processed all of this information and after a minute or two looked up at Gem. “It can be done. Do you have a test subject in mind?”

Gem points to herself as the car parks itself in Shadowfall’s driveway. “Me,” she says simply. “I wish to be a *girl* again, Carrie. Not just a cybernetic unit with female attributes.”

Carrie nods. “Very well. Assemble your team, if you haven’t already, and we will begin immediately. Corvus, perhaps your understanding of atomic structure can be of use in developing the synthetic skin.”

Corvus nods. “I will assist however you need.”

* * *

Gem sits in Twilight’s laboratory, stripped down to her undergarments for the purposes of the experiment. Also present are Twilight, Carrie, Corvus, and Sunset. Her metal skin glints in the lights made by Twilight’s equipment. “Is this going to activate my pain sensors?”

“All of your pain sensors will be taken offline prior to any work being done. They will not be reactivated until the new neural network is installed,” Twilight replied.

“Very good,” says Gem, nodding. She’s quiet for now, watching her friends work. Carrie and Corvus work on getting the synthetic skin ready, while Twilight and Sunset prepare the new neural network.

The four talked amongst themselves as they worked, checking equations and testing various things before adding them into the new matrix being developed for Gem. They worked feverishly, testing and programming, until at last they felt they had a viable solution. Sunset approached Gem. “We should be ready now. We’re going to activate your sleep mode and put you in a deep sleep. When you wake up again, you will be the Gemini Shadow that you remember as human. I will ask one more time: Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?”

“Well, that depends on your answer to the following question,” Gem replies. “In case I change my mind… can I go back to what I am now? A full cyborg?”

“We will preserve your current state for up to three months. If, in that time you wish to revert yourself, we can do that. After that, the data will be destroyed and all changes are permanent.” Sunset eyed Gem. “What is your answer?”

Gem nods. “I am ready, Sunset.”

Sunset smiles. “I wish you the best.” She nods, and Twilight sends a command through the neural interface. “Good night, Gemini Shadow,” was the last thing she heard…

* * *

Gem awakens hours later, and opens her eyes. A startup noise plays as she does so. After all, she is still a cyborg on the inside, only her exterior is organic. “Start-up process complete,” she intones. “How do I look?”

Raven is sitting at her bedside. “Like you did when I first met you.” She strokes her hand over Gem’s arm. “How does that feel?”

“Wonderful,” says Gem softly, flexing her fleshy fingers and smiling. The motorized joints whirr softly as she does so. “If cold. After all, you’re still metallic.” She kisses Raven’s cheek. “How do *you* like it?”

Raven smiles. “I’ll tell you more after I go through the procedure.”

Gem gasps. “You’re really going to do this? Oh Raven…” She kisses the purple cyborg deeply.

Raven kisses back, only hers seems more mechanical. “I promise it will be better soon.”

* * *

A few days later, Gem knocks on the door of Raven’s house, carrying a keytar in a case. Raven had the procedure the previous day, and was in recovery. “Corvus? It’s me!” she calls out.

Corvus opens the door. “Come on in, she’s awake now. She’s been asking for you. She even called me her best friend, but I know that to her I’m nothing short of a god—”

A pillow whapped him in the back of her head. “Her Highness will see you now,” he said, stepping aside and picking up the pillow.

Gem giggles. “Silly bot,” she says teasingly, kissing Corvus’ nose before heading upstairs to Raven’s room. “Hello love, how are you feeling?” she asks.

“I feel great,” Raven said, rubbing her hands over her arms. “Now, come over here and let me find out how you feel.”

“With pleasure!” Gem takes off her top and cuddles up beside her girlfriend, smiling. “It feels so good to feel your skin again… it may be synthetic, but it’s still you.”

Raven shivers. “Wow, I almost forgot how good that feels…here, let me show you,” she says, running a hand along Gem’s back.  
Gem shivers too, and says, “Intimacy mode engaged… feelings of pleasure increasing exponentially…” She wraps her arms around Raven, kissing her deeply. “Think we’ll get our magic back too?”

“Time will tell, I suppose..” Raven lifted the covers and blushed, revealing her fully nude self. “It felt so good laying here like this I never bothered to get dressed when I woke up today… care to join me to test a few nerve endings?” she asked coyly.

“All in the name of science,” Gem purrs, stripping out of the rest of her own clothes.

* * *

Hours later, Gem is held in Raven’s arms, nuzzling at her neck. “I will say our superior stamina made that some of the best sex I’ve ever had… you’re even more talented than I remember, darling.”

“I think Carrie slipped the Kama Sutra upgrade into my memory banks. I must say I haven’t felt that good in a long time…and actual orgasms again! I lost count at how many you gave me…” She kissed Gem tenderly.

“No question, this was the best decision I… we, ever made,” Gem whispers, kissing back. “I feel like me again.”

“I concur,” Raven replied. “I wonder if any of the others are going to want to go through this?”

“It’s entirely up to them,” Gem commented. “I think Adagio and Carrie will, though. Same for Twilight and Emerald.” She yawned. “For now though… I think it’s time we engaged sleep mode, don’t you think?"

Raven nodded, thoroughly exhausted. “I do believe you are correct. Goodnight, Gem.” She snuggled up close, enjoying the sensation of skin against skin. “Engaging sleep mode.” She was soon asleep.

Gem falls asleep too, dreaming dreams of, for some reason, electric sheep.


	4. The Princess Who Stayed Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to a slight miscalculation, Princess Twilight is prevented from leaving the human world after the formal, and so must adjust to living there until the portal can open again.

It was the night of the fall formal, and Sunset Shimmer was issuing Twilight Sparkle an ultimatum: “You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Equestria tonight. Or keep it and never go home.” Sunset produces a large sledgehammer, and prepares to hit the statue base as everyone gasps. “Tick-tock, Twilight. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer?”

There was a pause. Finally, Twilight steeled her resolve. “No.”

Sunset gaped. “What!? Equestria! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!”

Twilight nodded, “Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown!”

Sunset dropped the sledgehammer and sighed. “Fine, you win!”

Raven cheered. “You... are... so awesome! It's no wonder you're a real live princess!”

“Oh yes, she’s so very special!” Sunset hissed, advancing on Twilight.

“No!” Gem grabs the crown and tosses it to Raven as the group start playing a high-stakes game of keep-away. Unluckily, Sunset manages to win.

Holding the crown in both hands, Sunset grins. “At last! More power than I could ever imagine!” And she puts it on her head. Immediately, there’s a flash of bright light, and Sunset undergoes a painful transformation into something altogether more terrifying: a demon. A raging she-demon. 

Inspecting her new form, Sunset can only laugh as the other students begin to scream in terror. “I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along! But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!” She made a fist, and the entire front entrance of the building was lifted from its foundations and tossed into a corner. Then she snapped her fingers, and the rest of the student body starts moaning, swirls in their eyes.

Sunset smirks, and looks to her two goons, who are also demons. “Round them up and bring them to the portal!” she commands. Turning to Twilight and friends, she speaks again. “Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm going to get it!”

“No, you’re not!” says Twilight defiantly, as she, Gem, and Raven all look at Sunset with similar expressions. 

Sunset rolled her eyes. “Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!”

“She has us!” say Gem and Raven together.

Sunset glares at Gem and Raven. “Step aside, humans! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with!” And she produces a ball of fire, which she throws at the trio. The three grasp hands even tighter, waiting for the end, but it doesn’t come. A magenta bubble has formed instead, shielding them from harm.

Sunset gasps, astounded. “What?!”

Twilight spoke next, looking triumphant. “The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those who could wield the others! Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!” The three rose into the air, their hair lengthening to look like pony manes and tails, and real pony ears appearing on their heads. Twilight even grows a set of wings.

“No!” screams Sunset, unable to believe it what she’s seeing. A rainbow flies toward her, surrounding her body. 

“Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!” shouted Twilight, as a magical explosion (noticed halfway across town by three teenage girls in hoodies) takes place, creating a large crater.

Twilight walks to the edge, joined by Gem and Raven. “You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart,” she says coldly.

Sunset looks up, crying and covered in dirt. “I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way!”

‘The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours,” Twilight said.

“But... But all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship,” complains Sunset.

Twilight points to the two equinoid humans standing beside her and smiles. “I bet they can teach you.”

Against her better judgement, Gem jumps into the crater and slides down to meet Sunset, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You look like someone who could use a friend. Or two.”

Raven helps Sunset to her feet, supporting her.  "Yeah ... come on, let's get you out of here."  They both help Sunset climb out of the crater.

Gem smiles at the girl who had caused so much trouble for her since she had arrived, and looks into her eyes. ”For what it's worth, Sunset... I don't hate you. Your actions were detestable, you put everyone here in danger, and you could have gotten everyone killed… but I don't hate you. You're lonely, and you need a friend." She gives her a quick hug. "I would like to be that friend. You've got two and a half years until you can go home... may as well make the best of it."

"Okay," Sunset says weakly, hugging both Raven and Gem before Vice-Principal Luna approaches.  "Miss Shimmer, we need to have a very long talk," Luna says, motioning for Sunset to follow along.  Sunset sighs and dutifully follows.

"Speaking of that, we need to say goodbye to Twilight!" Raven says, pulling Gem over to where Twilight stood, speaking with Principal Celestia. “I believe this belongs to you. A true princess in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before her, but by inspiring others to stand with her. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Princess Twilight,” she said.

Twilight nodded, and smiled. “I do.”

Gem checks her watch. “Actually, Twilight, I estimate you’ve got a little bit before the portal closes. Let the formal continue!” Everyone cheers and heads back inside the building. At last, Gem takes Raven's hand in her own once more, and smiles to her. "May I have this dance, Princess Raven?"

"This, and every other one," Raven says demurely as she and Gem walk back inside the school. As the band strikes up a slow song, Gem and Raven waltz in the center of the dance floor.

* * *

Later, Gem, Raven and Twilight are gathered in front of the portal once more. “You’ll take care of her, won’t you?” she asks, referring to Sunset Shimmer.

Gem smiles. “Of course we will! I imagine she won’t be causing much trouble from here on in, I caught some of Luna’s lecture.”

Spike tapped Twilight on the shoulder. “We’d better get going.”

Twilight smiles, turning to her friends, and hugs them. “I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss both of you so much!”

“We’ll miss you too,” Raven says, tears in her eyes. 

Gem smiles warmly to Twilight, "That crown looks better on you than it ever did on Sunset, your majesty... you wear it well." She bows to her. "It was a pleasure to meet you. If and when we do meet again, I would like to see your world, sometime."

Twilight smiles. “When that day comes, I'll be waiting to see you again!"  She blinked a few tears from her eyes and gripped Spike’s paw. "Come on, Spike, let's go home."  With that, Twilight and Spike stepped toward the portal, only to walk straight into the unforgiving stone. "Ow!" Twilight exclaimed, holding a hand to her forehead in pain, "What... what happened? Why didn't we go through?"

Gem checks her watch. "It's midnight... that must mean the portal closed!" 

Just to be sure, Raven put her hand on the stone and felt only granite beneath her palm. "Yup, closed up tighter than Corvus' room when he's working on a project."

"But what do we do?!" Twilight asks, starting to panic. "I can't stay here for a whole 30 moons, I'm the Element of Magic! Without me, Equestria can't defend itself against evil villains! Everypony will die!"

Gem places a finger on Twilight's mouth, shushing her. "No use panicking about what we can't immediately solve, Princess," she says. "Right now, what you need is a good night's sleep in a real bed, not a book fort."

Twilight blushes. "But where am I going to stay?" she asks.

Raven smiled. "Remember when I offered to let you crash at my place? We've got an extra room you and Spike can have for the night."

Twilight smiles bashfully, "Well, if you're sure Raven... I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Nonsense," Gem says warmly. "You're our friend, and we wouldn't let you waste away like this." She starts leading the group toward her car. "I'll drive us!"

* * *

"About time you girls got home," Corvus said as Gem, Raven, Twilight, and Spike came in through the door. "I was about to go avenge your deaths!"

"We had a, shall we say, enchanting evening," Gem joked, as everyone groaned.

Corvus raised an eyebrow. "Does that explain the huge explosion and the rainbow I saw an hour ago?"

"Among other things," Raven said. "We'll explain in the morning. Until then, Corvus, this is Twilight and her dog Spike."

"Nice to meetcha, Twilight," Corvus said, shaking Twilight's hand. "I think Raven mentioned you too. Aren't you that girl who's secretly a princess from a world full of talking ponies?"

Twilight's jaw dropped. "Well, I... uh.... yes?"

Corvus nodded. "That's what I thought. Make yourselves at home, I'll make breakfast for you all in the morning."

The four nodded and said goodnight to Corvus, then trooped up the stairs.

* * *

"What a crazy few days it's been, huh Gem?" Raven said, as the two girls changed into pajamas. 

Gem nodded. "Absolutely. If you had told me that by the end of the week we'd be friends with a princess from another world, I would not have believed you!"

"Or that we blew up a raging she-demon with rainbows," Raven said, then added "No offense."

"None taken..." sighed a weary voice from across town.

Gem and Raven climbed into Raven's bed and wrapped their arms around one another, looking into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight, little bird," Gem whispered, kissing Raven's nose.

"Sweet dreams, little star," Raven said, and the two fell asleep shortly thereafter.

* * *

"Are we really going to be stuck here for a whole 30 moons?" Spike asked Twilight, as she changed into a pair of PJs borrowed from Raven.

Twilight nodded as she settled into the unfamiliar bed, staring thoughtfully at the lavender-colored hands that replaced her hooves. She wiggled her fingers and tried to suppress a shudder. "It certainly looks that way, Spike... that portal was our only form of contact with Equestria, and now that it's closed..." She trailed off.

"But what about our friends and the other Princesses?" Spike wondered. "I bet they can do something to save us!"

"Maybe," Twilight said, but she didn't have much hope. She reached out and turned off the light, while Spike curled up at the foot of the bed. Then she stared at the wall across from her, drifting slowly into slumber.

* * *

Gem and Raven were awakened the next morning by the smell of somebody cooking breakfast. Raven's eyes shot open, and she sniffed the air intently. "Bacon... eggs... waffles... pancakes with syrup..."

Gem opened her own eyes and sat up beside her girlfriend, rubbing her eyes and yawning spectacularly. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking groggy.

"Figuring out what Corvus is making us for breakfast," Raven said, and grinned. "It's one of my favorite things to do." She rose and quickly threw on a shirt, not bothering with a bra. "Meet me downstairs?"

Gem smiled. "Certainly. I'll go check on Twilight." She rose and walked down the hall to Twilight's , knocking softly on the door. "Twilight? Spike? Are you awake?" she asked.

There was a loud shout of surprise that sounded feminine, followed by a dull thump as something big hit the floor. The door opened to reveal Spike standing on his back legs, gazing up at Gem with a deadpan expression. "Yeah, we're up," he said, gesturing to Twilight with a front paw.

Twilight was currently lying on the floor, tangled up in the sheets and blankets. "A little help, please?" she asked, grinning awkwardly at Gem.

Gem laughed and helped Twilight get to her feet. "So, how was your first night in a proper bed?"

Twilight shrugged as she stood up and started to awkwardly walk toward the door, "Okay, I guess... my dreams weren't great though... I  dreamed I was trapped here forever, and the portal wouldn't open even after 30 moons."

Gem nodded and squeezed Twilight's hand as they headed downstairs. "I'm sure that won't happen! I don't know a lot about your world, but I'd wager there are plenty of people... er, ponies, doing their best to get you back home."

"I hope so," Twilight said. "I kinda hoped not to be a... hairless monkey thing for longer than I had to. No offense."

Gem chuckled, "The word is 'human,' amd none taken." They headed into the kitchen/dining room, where there was a table set for four with serving dishes piled high with pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

"Morning Princess," Corvus said, smiling at Twilight. He wore a chef's hat and matching apron. "Help yourself! I know it isn't the royal feasts you're probably used to, but hey, we try."

"It looks good," Twilight said with a smile. She sat down and began serving herself, taking an experimental bite of the bacon. "Crunchy," she said finally. "Like hay bacon at home, but... there's something else there."

"Pig meat," Corvus replied airily.

Twilight stopped mid-chew, the bacon strip falling from her hands. "Pig...meat...?" she asked, starting to turn a light shade of green.

Raven nodded. "Yup. There's also ham and sausage too! It's good!"

Twilight now looked very green indeed. "I'll... I'll be back!" she shouted, and ran from the table to the bathroom as fast as she could. Next, they all heard the sounds of someone throwing up.

Gem sighed. "Next time, Corvus, prepare something vegan for her..."

* * *

After breakfast, the three girls traveled to Canterlot Park so Spike could run around and meet other dogs, which he was fine with. What he did not like was having to walk around on all fours while wearing a leash, but Gem insisted, so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

"Now then," Gem said, as they made themselves comfortable on a bench in the shade. "The situation is this: Twilight is cut off from her home, and unless a solution is reached on her world's end, she will remain here for the foreseeable future, or at least the next two and a half years."

"What am I going to do?" Twilight asked, looking between the two girls.

Raven thought this over. "Well... the first thing we do is get you enrolled in school," she began, counting off on her fingers. "The second thing we do is find you a place to live... Gem's house has plenty of space, so she could put you up without any problems."

"And the third thing," Gem added, "is that you get a job. Though that might be a little difficult..."

"Why is that?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you kind of need a social security number, a birth certificate, and all those things to get a job," Raven explains. "And I guess to go to school too. And forging them is super illegal, so that's out..."

"Unless there's a Twilight Sparkle here," Gem says thoughtfully. "That is, one who was born human. Our Twilight could then attend school as her, which should be very easy to do." She reached down and began scritching Spike's ears with her fingers, smiling at him. "You're so cute! I wish I'd had a dog when I was little... it was just me, my parents, and the servants when I was growing up."

"Servants?" Spike asked. "You're a noble?"

Gem nodded. "Hence why my house is large as it is. My mother didn't approve of dogs, she said they were a distraction from the important things in life."

"Her mother's a real piece of work, let me tell you," Raven agreed. "She's practically made of rhymes-with-witch pills."

"If she's so horrible, then how come you're so nice?" Twilight asked Gem.

Gem shrugged. "I've been asking myself that same question for years. My guess is, I take after my father far more than I do her." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that... I wouldn't want to be like her, she's so... uptight and controlling. Anyway, enough about me. Shall we go get Twilights paperwork taken care of?"

Raven nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

The group managed to get Twilight’s paperwork fixed up without a problem, and in no time at all, Twilight was no different to any other citizen of Canterlot. Twilight had also agreed to take up residence with Gem, at least until she could afford a house of her own. She even managed to get a job at the city library, a place which looked virtually identical to what she had known as a filly, except with more computers.

A full six months after her arrival however, and Twilight was beginning to feel very homesick. She sat on her bed at Gem’s house, looking distinctly unhappy.

“What’s wrong, Twilight?” Spike asked, hopping up on the bed and into Twilight’s lap. “You look really down in the dumps!”

“I kind of am, Spike,” Twilight replied. “I miss being home… in Equestria, where we truly belong. I miss our friends, my library, being able to use magic… I mean, Gem and Raven have been really nice, and Sunset too now that she’s reformed, but I don’t feel at home here. I want to go back.” She closed her eyes, thinking as hard as she could. “There just has to be a way back… but how?”

“Let’s ask Sunset,” Spike suggested. “She used to be Princess Celestia’s student too, after all!”

Twilight snapped her fingers and gasped. “Spike, you’re a genius! Let’s do it!” She leapt off the bed and ran downstairs.

* * *

"Sure Twilight, you can use my journal," Sunset said with smile. She and Twilight were sitting at the cafe just a few blocks away from CHS. "Want some help with writing?"

Twilight thought this over as she flexed her fingers, then took pen in hand and attempted to write her name. It went better than it did when she first tried, but only marginally so. She handed the pen back, looking sheepish. "Yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea," she admitted. "Thanks."

Sunset chuckled. "No problem, Twilight." 

Slipping into an old groove, Twilight began to dictate: "Dear Princess Celestia: It's been six months now since you sent me on this mission, and I am pleased to report that while Sunset Shimmer has been dealt with and reformed, an unlucky combination of circumstances has prevented my return to Equestria. If there is a way to circumvent the enchantments placed on the mirror, please let me know as soon as possible, the fate of Equestria may hang in the balance. Your fellow princess, Twilight Sparkle." The ink faded into the paper, and the letter was sent.

* * *

It took several days for a reply to be sent. When one came, Gem, Raven, Twilight, and Sunset gathered around the journal to read it. Twilight spoke aloud: "Dear Princess Twilight: While I am happy to learn that my former student is no longer a threat, I regret to inform you that there appears to be no way for you to return to Equestria before another 30-moon cycle has passed. I am afraid you will have to remain where you are for the present, but please continue writing to us about your studies in friendship with these humans. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Twilight slumped in her chair, looking downtrodden. "I guess that's it, girls," she groaned. "I'm stuck here."

"But you aren't alone," Gem replies softly, entwining her fingers with Twilight's. "You will never be alone, Twilight, I promise. You have us to keep you company."

Twilight smiled a little at that and hugged the other three girls close. "I don't know what I would do without you," she whispered.

* * *

Time went on, as it always did. Twilight's friend group faced a challenge when three evil sirens from Equestria came to the school and put the students under their spell, but they were soon defeated using the very power of friendship that had once beaten Sunset Shimmer. Shortly after that, the Friendship Games were held, and all seven girls (Twilight, Gem, Sunset, Raven, and the three Dazzlings) were all surprised to learn that the human world's version of Twilight attended the rival school, Crystal Prep Academy.

Fortunately for everyone, the two Twilights got on pretty well. Human Twilight was enraptured by tales of Equestria, and all the things her equine counterpart had done with her friends there. The princess promised that one day, Human Twilight could see Equestria for herself.

At long last, the portal opened. It had been two and a half years since Princess Twilight had first stepped through, and as she stood before the horse statue, memories of everything she had done with her friends in this world flooded her mind. "I could stay here," she muttered to herself. "Become the town librarian again, make a new life for myself here, as a human..."

"I sense a but coming on," Gem said from somewhere behind her.

Twilight nodded. "Equestria needs me. I am still a princess, and my place is there." She turned to face Gem. "You understand, don't you?"

Gem nodded, smiling  as she pulled Twilight into a hug. "Of course I do, Twilight," she said softly. "We have our Twilight now, and of course, our memories. Besides, I'm sure you'll find a way to come visit again."

Twilight nodded. "I'm sure I will." Spike jumped into her arms, and Twilight hugged him close. "Ready to go home?"

Spike nodded, "You bet I am!"

Gem giggled and kissed Spike's nose. "So long, Spike," she said, ruffling the dog's fur affectionately. "If there is a pony me there, say hello to her for me!"

"Certainly," Twilight replied. "Goodbye, Gem. For now."

Gem smiled. "Safe travels, Princess." 

Then, at long last, Twilight and Spike stepped through the mirror.


	5. Equine Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a timeline in which the extra magic from Equestria was not stopped in time, Gem wakes up to find the human race transformed into humanoid ponies, and she is the only girl on the planet with any recollection of what life used to be like.

In her room at Shadowfall Manor, Gemini Shadow held the small, pocketwatch-shaped amulet between her fingertips, moving the chain around so the charm spun in the air. Then, with barely a thought, it acquired a dark blue glow and floated onto her neck, with the charm resting just above her breasts. Magical power thrummed through her body like blood, allowing her to levitate various books and knick-knacks around the room with a snap of her fingers, and send them spinning around in the air with a few waves of her hands, before letting them rest again. This was power unlike anything she had ever felt before, and it fascinated her.

The truth was, Gem had been using pony magic for a while now, ever since the Fall Formal, when she ponied up for the first time. But that had been different, since it was only accessible through the magic screwdriver she’d found. The rest of her was completely unchanged. Take away the screwdriver, and she was an ordinary teenage girl.

But the Camp Everfree trip had transformed her completely, in more ways than one. The camp had done something to bring out her magical abilities, meaning she didn’t need to use her screwdriver as a conduit anymore. Instead, she could simply use her hands. But even that had been nothing compared to the feeling that surged through her when the amulet first touched her skin and bonded with her. Gem knew, subconsciously, that she was far from an ordinary girl now.

Her reverie was broken by a knock on her door. “Gem? Are you still up?” Raven Sable asked.

“Yes, I’m still up,” Gem called back. She snapped her fingers, and the door opened of its own accord. “Were you looking for me?”

“Maybe,” Raven smirked, walking into the room. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Testing my magic,” Gem replied, smiling. “Watch!” She waved her hands over her pajamas, and they shimmered, transforming into a beautiful ball gown.

Raven oohed, impressed. “Look at that! You made yourself look like a real live princess!”

“Only because I have you here with me,” Gem said, sitting beside her girlfriend. “I was just thinking… we’re not exactly normal girls anymore. Most teenage girls can’t levitate objects around the room at will, or manipulate the flow of time itself.” To demonstrate, she knocked over her bedside lamp, sending it crashing to the floor. With a wave of her hands though, the lamp pulled itself back together and flew up onto the bedside table again, completely undamaged.

“True,” Raven concurred. “I mean, I can fly now. I don’t even have to think about it, my wings just pop out as soon as I’m in the air, and disappear when I’m done. Usually I use it to play pranks on Corvus, but hey! It’s fun.” She wraps her arms around Gem’s waist, pulling her close. “All I gotta say is, I love my new powers, and I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

“Nor would I,” Gem agreed, nuzzling Raven’s cheek. “I wonder how the rest of the girls are doing…” 

* * *

Sonata crosses her arms and shouts "ARIA, QUIT RAINING ON MY TACO PARADE!” Sure enough, a parade of floating tacos was marching its way around the house Sunset shared with the Dazzlings. Every so often, Sonata would pick one up and eat it.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL YOUR SQUIRREL FRIENDS TO STOP STORING NUTS IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!" Aria retorted. “I’M TIRED OF MY VAGINA SMELLING LIKE ACORNS!”

“Girls, please,” Adagio half-shouted, “I am trying to compose!”

“What’s Sunset doing?” Aria asked abruptly, pointing a magenta finger at their bacon-haired hostess.

Sunset, it turned out, was sitting on the floor attempting to mind-meld with a stray cat Sonata had brought home with her. “My thoughts to your thoughts…” she intoned. There was a few seconds where Sunset simply sat there, still as a statue. Then she blinked. “Whoa…”

“What did you see?” Adagio asked.

Sunset looked up, amazed. “That cat really likes lasagna. He was dreaming about swimming in a pool of it.”

Adagio hummed thoughtfully. “Fascinating…”

* * *

Twilight held up three microscope slides in the palm of her hand, each with an identical strand of hair laying beneath them. “You see Emerald, I have reason to believe the magic at Camp Everfree has changed us completely!” she exclaimed. “And to find out, I’m going to inspect these two hairs!”

Emerald blinked and pushed her glasses up her nose with one finger. “And what will that tell you?”

“It should allow us to see what about our bodies has changed since being introduced to magic,” Twilight explained, pointing to a whiteboard filled with complex looking diagrams and equations. “That way, we can have a better understanding of what being a magically-augmented human means!”

“Sheesh Sparks, way to make us sound like X-Men rejects,” Emerald teased, sticking out her tongue.

Twilight scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous! This is real life, not a comic book! I can promise you that our findings will change the field of biology as we know it! Entire textbooks will have to be rewritten from the ground up just to accommodate us! Why, we could even be the next step in human evolution!”

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself,” Emerald pointed out, “But alright.” She flicked on Twilight’s microscope. “Where’d you get these hairs, anyway?”

“Myself, of course,” Twilight explained. “But at different times. That way, I’ll be able to know for sure what’s changed. I also have some strands of hair from my royal counterpart, so I’ll know what the changes mean.”

Twilight put each of the hairs under the lens, peered carefully, and sketched out what she saw, pinning the results to some corkboard. “You see this?” she said, pointing at the middle drawing of the three. “This strand here contains nearly all human DNA, but at certain points, we can see traces of pony DNA, though those parts only activate when we pony up or when we use our powers.” Several random objects floated around her head as she spoke.

Emerald raised a hand. “So if we have kids, they won’t be born with pony ears or anything?”

Twilight blushed. “We’ll worry about that when we’re older.”

* * *

The next few days following the week at Camp Everfree were quite interesting for all concerned. As work began on repairing the damage done to the Wondercolts statue, the eight friends found themselves using their new powers multiple times a day to assist the students. Gem used her time manipulation powers to freeze time so Raven could finish studying for a test, Raven used her powers of flight in a basketball game after school but got told off by Coach Spitfire, Sunset used her mind-reading power to console Glittershell after something of hers had been taken, Adagio drove off Flash Sentry by singing at him, Aria made it rain so Treehugger could finish her biology project, and Sonata got various woodland animals to prepare tacos and other Mexican dishes for her at lunch when the cafeteria refused to serve them to her anymore.

What none of the girls could have anticipated was that their blatant magic use would lead to severe consequences. This was because no one really paid much attention to the horse statue in front of Canterlot High School. After all, it had been there pretty much since the school first opened many years ago. Standing by the main entrance, the rearing horse welcomed students and staff alike to the hallowed halls of dear old CHS.

Even after the events of the Fall Formal, where Sunset Shimmer had brought her reign of terror to a dramatic and dire conclusion, revealing that the statue was more than it appeared – a gateway to another universe – nobody really paid it much notice. After all, it was still the same old statue they had seen countless times before.

The statue didn’t fare too well during the Friendship Games, with the horse being completely destroyed in the magical rampage of one Midnight Sparkle. The platform now stood empty, awaiting the replacement. Small cracks had developed at the top, where the horse once stood, unnoticed to everyone. Every so often, a small amount of magical energy would seep through these cracks and be released into this largely non-magical world.

The changes started simply enough. Every now and again, a student would find their natural talents increased a hundredfold, but for a short amount of time. Octavia Melody would experience this first-hand, while struggling to learn a difficult cello piece. Raising her bow, she was infused with one of the errant bursts of magic, and could not only play the piece note-perfect, but with a passion and intensity she had never experienced before.

Word started to spread around the school, telling tales of strange goings-on. About how Vice-Principal Luna stopped two students from fighting by simply raising her hand, from which a brilliant burst of energy separated and stunned the two combatants. How Derpy single-handedly baked forty-two dozen muffins for the school fundraiser bake sale, and sold them all once word got around as to how simply delicious they were. And about how Lyra Heartstrings, for one brief moment, turned into a pony, much to the shock and amusement of her close friend Sweetie Drops, who naturally snapped a picture before Lyra changed back. But that was nothing compared to what Gemini and her friends experienced: the magic in their bodies was so strong that whenever a burst of magic hit, all of them would grow pony ears and tails, and in the case of Twilight and Raven, wings.

The random bursts of magic had not gone unnoticed by school staff. A week or two after the Camp Everfree trip, during which the denizens of CHS had been attacked by a plant-obsessed raging she-demon calling herself Gaea Everfree, Vice Principal Luna called eight particular young women into her office one day after classes ended.

“As you are no doubt aware,” Luna began, “Our school has been the target of various… shall we say, disturbances over the years, of a foreign nature. Recently, several of your fellow classmates have reported getting brief, but very significant, boosts of energy and intelligence. You eight have developed equine accouterments in addition to experiencing the boosts. Do you have any idea what’s causing them?”

Sunset put up her hand. “I do, Miss Luna. Twilight… that is, the Twilight from my world, thinks that destroying the horse statue has caused the boundary separating Equestria and this world to thin. She thinks that unless something is done soon, these bursts could turn into a flood that might overwhelm the portal completely.”

“But can anything be done to curb these leaks before they get any worse?” Luna asked.

Sunset shrugged, turning back to human with great effort. “I don’t know… I hope so.”

“As do I,” Luna says. “Good luck, ladies. I believe you shall need it.” She sent them away to finish some paperwork. 

* * *

As the group left the office, Raven checked her phone. "No one has any plans after school, right? I thought we could all meet up at my place and work on how we're gonna solve the whole leaking magic issue."

Gem shook her head, "I'm certainly free, how about you all? Any other commitments that need tending to?"

The girls pulled out their respective electronic devices and checked their calendars.

“Nope.”

“I’m good.”

“Uh uh.”

“I’m open.”

“Same here.”

“Can we get taco delivery? If so, my schedule’s clear.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Yes, Sonata, we can get taco delivery. Okay, my house after school.” The bell rang, and the girls heased to their respective classes.

* * *

“You never said you had a brother that was so dreamy,” Sonata said, munching on a taco and staring lovingly at Corvus, the designated (by Raven) taco delivery agent.

“We do try to keep it under wraps, better to avoid a stampede of eligible bachelorettes,” Corvus replied, waggling his eyebrows and flexing his muscles a little bit. The rest of the girls simply rolled their eyes while Raven made a gagging motion. “You see, Raven’s little troll-like brain often forgets important details like how god-like her older brother is, so--” A pillow whaps Corvus in the back of his head.

Corvus turns to face Raven, who is acting nonchalant. “How are you hitting me with pillows when we’re here in the kitchen?” he asked.

“I keep a stash around the house in case of idiotic big brother emergencies,” Raven replied, sticking her tongue out. “Now, we need to get this magic leakage thing figured out. Corvus, you’re welcome to offer any ideas that form in that peanut-sized brain of yours.” She smiled sweetly.

Corvus sat down, and looking at Sonata, mouthed the word “genius” while pointing to himself, Sonata giggled.

“Okay, so we know the leaks are coming from the Equestrian side. Sunset, can Princess Twilight do anything about it from her end?” Emerald asked.

Sunset checked her book and eventually shook her head. "Nope, this one is on us... she's busy dealing with the fallout from that changeling fiasco a few weeks ago." She closes the book and sighs. "It's like the Friendship Games all over again, I don't know the first thing about what we can do!"

Aria crossed her arms and frowned. "Some help she is. What's the point in even having that book if the person you're writing to can't be bothered to lift a hoof to help every once and a while? She reminds me of that miserable old goat who banished us here."

"Aria, that's enough," Adagio said warningly. "Princess Twilight is a very busy mare, we can't expect her to just drop everything and come running through the portal whenever there's a problem!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Aria grumbled.

Gem put up her hand. "What if I called Carrie? She, Twilight, and Sunset could probably build something that can be of use to us!"

“I think we can use all the help we can get on this one, so call her,” Raven said, making a note in her notebook. “Until she gets here, does anyone have anything we can do in the short term to at least make the cracks not get bigger?”

“I’m surprised no one thought to seal them with some kind of patch,” Twilight said. “It would seem the simple solution.”

“They did try,” Adagio said, shaking her head. “I saw Longhaul up there with a bucket of spackle. He no sooner spread a layer on then he was blasted back by a strong surge. Blew right through while the spackle was still wet. He said it was like trying to wrap duct tape around a water main break. There’s too much pressure to overcome.”

"I'll tell Carrie to hurry then," Gem says, getting up to go and make the call.

Emerald thinks, pacing around the room and wrapping a stray curl of hair around her finger. "I was thinking... what if we play music?'

"Not a bad idea," Raven considered. "We ponied up when Gem, Sunset, and I were fighting the Dazzlings during the Battle, and I'm sure Vinyl and Octavia would love to perform with everyone. Maybe Lyra too."

“So, maybe we could fight magic with magic,” Sonata added.

Corvus raised a hand. “Sorry to interrupt, but Miss ... Adagio, was it?” Adagio nodded. Corvus continued, “Adagio made an interesting comment. She said that dude likened it to a water main break. Which indicates some form of pressure. Now, Newton’s Second Law states that energy naturally flows from a higher concentration to a lower concentration. In this case, from higher pressure to lower pressure.”

“So, what are you getting at?” Raven asked.

Twilight interrupted. “I see what he’s saying. Since there’s less magic in this universe, the higher concentration of magic in Equestria is pushing its way into this world, like a leak in a pipe.”

“Exactly,” Corvus said, smiling at Twilight. “Although, in this case, it’s more like a swollen river pushing against a dam. The cracks indicate that the pressure is becoming too great to contain.”

“And what happens when that dam bursts?” finishes Aria.

“What will happen eventually is the pressures will equal each other out, or reach equilibrium. But what would that mean for this world … or for Equestria?” Sunset wondered.

"Maybe we'll all turn into centaurs!" Sonata exclaims, throwing her hands up. "That would be awesome!"

"We'll see," Sunset says. "I just hope it isn't too horrible..."

Gem re-enters the room at that moment, looking pleased with herself. "She'll be here by tomorrow morning!" she announces. "Oh, and she says she loves you, Adagio."

Adagio blushes as Sonata and Aria grin wickedly.

“We’ll need to keep measurements on those cracks, to make sure they’re not getting bigger too fast,” Raven said. “Emerald, would you help me with that?”

Emerald nodded. “Sure thing, Raven.”

“Sunset, you’d better let the princess know about what we just talked about, and warn her that there could be problems in her world if we can’t fix this in time.” Sunset began writing in her magic journal.

“Anything I can do?” Corvus asked.

“We may need your assistance when Carrie gets here,” Raven replied, “but until then ... more tacos, food boy!”

Corvus rises and shakes his head. “A genius is never appreciated under his own roof,” he leans in and says to Sonata, causing her to blush more at the close proximity. He straightens up. “Very well, I shall serve as your food minion, but you will rue the day you mistreated me, mark my words!” With a dramatic flourish, he left the kitchen.

Sonata sighs and places her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. “He’s a dream ... and he loves tacos...” she says, a dopey smile crossing her face. A pillow gently whacks her in the head. Sonata looks around to see Aria hiding a pillow behind her back, whistling casually.

* * *

The next day, Raven and Emerald are climbing around the statue base. Raven has a tape measure, and she calls out measurements to Emerald, who writes them down in a notebook.

"Has anyone seen Sonata?" Adagio asks, as she gets ready to join Gem in a ride to the airport to get Carrie.

"She's asleep," Aria says, coming out of her room wearing nothing more than a bra, panties, and socks. "Something about a taco coma."

Adagio sighed. "Well, if she ever gets up, I'm with Gem and the others will be at the portal." And off she goes, collecting her car keys.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice, Carrie!" Gem says, walking back toward the car with Carrie and Adagio. "This isn't going to affect anything at the mechanic's, is it?"

“Nah, I’m all caught up,” Carrie says, walking next to Adagio, and wrapping her arm around Adagio’s waist. “Besides, this is much more important than the shop anyway, and it gives me an excuse to come to visit again,”

Adagio blushed more. “It’s always great to see you too, Carrie. I just wish we could get together more often.”

“You and me both, sweetie,” Carrie said, giving Adagio a small squeeze. “So, how long has this been going on with the portal?”

"Since after the Games," Gem confirms. She takes out a necklace with a pendant shaped like her pony counterpart's cutie mark. "We got these at Camp Everfree, we all have one... we just don't know what they mean or what they're for. Think you can take a look later?"

“Ooo, nifty!” Carrie says, looking closely at the necklace. “Sure, be glad to give them a once-over. Okay, let’s go seal the dam!”

“Statue,” Adagio said.

“Whatever,” Carrie replied, kissing Adagio’s cheek.

* * *

By the time Gem, Carrie, and Adagio arrived at the school, the rest of the group had assembled. Twilight had arrived with Sunset, who had also picked up a more-awake Sonata and a more-clothed Aria. Corvus looked over Raven’s shoulder, studying the data she had collected and made notes of his own.

Carrie ran up to Corvus and bear-hugged him. “Future cousin-in-law!” she squealed with joy.

Corvus struggled for breath, and when he could finally draw one, he said, “You must be Carrie. Great to meet ya.”

"The big sister I never had," Gem says happily.

Sunset went over to the trunk of her car and started passing out instruments. "I've got my guitar, Raven's guitar, Gem's keyboard, mics for the Dazzlings..." She stopped. “Uh... Twilight? Emerald? I don't think I have anything for you."

"No prob," Emerald says, producing her laptop and a small mixer from her backpack. "And Sparks can sing! She just doesn't like to share."

Carrie looked at Corvus. “Um, did anyone tell them that maybe this isn’t the best time for a rock concert?”

“They’re gonna try to use their magic to seal the cracks first,” Corvus explained. “After that, they’ll have to try something more mechanical.”

“Which is why I’m here, apparently.” Carrie thought for a moment. “Say, you’re the nuclear scientist, right?”

“Still got a year to graduate, but that’s what I’m studying,” Corvus said.

“You planning to use your powers for good or evil?” Carrie asked.

Corvus shrugs. “Depends on who pays more.”

Carrie chuckles. “I like you. You’re good in-law material.”

Corvus smiled. “Oh, looks like they’re ready. Let’s see if they need anything.” Corvus and Carrie walked over to the group.

"We should be all set," Emerald says, helping to set up everyone's gear. "You can be our adoring fans!"

"That won't be too hard," Carrie says, grinning at Gem and Adagio.

"What song should we play?" asked Adagio. "None of our old numbers would really be appropriate."

"I have a suggestion," Gem says, and leans in Raven's ear.

Raven smiles. "I think that one is perfect! Alright girls, follow our lead!" And they begin. As the girls sing, they begin their transformation. Ears and tails sprout from them and they begin to glow with magical energy. Soon, they create a rainbow-colored beam of pure magical energy, which they direct at the cracks. The statue glows brightly, causing Corvus and Carrie to shield their eyes.

The song ends, and the glow fades. Wearily, the girls pick themselves up from the ground. “Did – did it work?” Adagio asked groggily.

"Hard to say," Gem says, getting to her feet. "Let's see!" She climbs up onto the statue base, running her hands along the top and checking for any cracks. The base begins to shake, slowly at first then more violently as the statue splits apart, and is then eaten by raw magic.

Gem jumps to safety as quickly as she can, landing just as the explosion occurs. Everything goes white.

* * *

The magic worked quickly, completely altering the makeup of the human world in the space of a few seconds. Every human on Earth was transformed, growing body parts similar to those of their Equestrian equivalents. Most of them became covered in fur, their feet became hooves, they developed tails, muzzles, and pony ears. They even got their cutie marks, if they were old enough. In no time at all, the human race was utterly transformed into bipedal equines. One third of this new race developed horns, another third grew wings, and another got super strength, allowing them to pull enormous weights that would have been impossible otherwise. Some humans became griffons, while others became like changelings. But one thing remained constant: they had all been reshaped into a form that the magic was used to, and the human race as it was had ceased to exist.

There were smaller changes too. The minds of the former humans were altered, giving them the knowledge they needed to use their new gifts like they had always been there, and altering their memories to make it appear as though they’d always been humanoid ponies. Time itself was changed to reflect this, resulting in the rewriting of history books, photographs, and videos. For a final touch, everyone was transported forwards in time a few hours to the next morning, and their human lives were made dreamlike.

There was, of course, an exception: only Gemini Shadow remembered what the world had been like. It was in this transformed state that they all awoke, returned to their beds by the magic that now filled their world.

* * *

Carrie woke with a start, sitting up in bed and looking around in surprise. “What a weird dream that was…” she muttered to herself. “It was so real, too… I dreamed I was in Canterlot with Gem, and I was some kind of hairless monkey creature… That does it, no more hayburgers before bed.” Shrugging, the young scientist used her unicorn magic to light the lamp that sat next to her bed, illuminating the blueprints, sketches, and notes that covered her bedroom walls, and the small tables filled with mysterious contraptions in varying stages of completion. It was still dark out, but that didn’t bother Carrie one bit. She preferred to work at night.

Smiling at the sight of the full moon, Carrie threw the covers off herself and got to her hooves, using her fingers to straighten out any errant hairs in her tail, which poked through her pajamas. Satisfied, she stretched, unfurling her bat-like wings as she did so. Then, without further ado, she opened her window (which was quite large, accomodate an equinoid of her size) and dove outside, letting her wings catch her. In a few flaps, she was off and soaring among the nighttime streets of Trottingham, feeling completely at home. After a while, she turned around, headed home, grabbed a book with her telekinesis, and sat on a comfortable cloud to read. Having this excellent night vision is so awesome, she thought.

* * *

Corvus sat up and looked around his room in surprise. “Uh… wasn’t I just on the front lawn of my sister’s school?” he asked, unfurling his pegasus wings as he did so. “Or maybe that was just a really crazy dream… that’s probably what it was.” He shrugged and immediately busied himself with getting ready for another day of classes at the local university. Next door, Raven’s alarm clock went off, and a few seconds later, there was a loud “THUNK” as the alarm clock hit the opposite wall, creating a dent.

“Sis, what have I told you about throwing stuff?” Corvus called through the wall.

“Not to,” droned Raven. “Hey, it’s not my fault this stupid clock keeps waking me up at a godawful hour of the day! How’s a mare supposed to get some sleep in this place?!”

“Very carefully,” Corvus replied. “Now hurry up and get ready, the school cart will be here soon, and I know you don’t want to disappoint your little unicorn sweetie, right?”

There was a pause as Raven trotted over to Corvus’ room, opened the door, and threw a pillow at his head. “Fine, fine, I’ll get dressed!” she grumbled, throwing on a bra and a t-shirt.

* * *

Gem wakes up, blinking the last of sleep from her eyes as she turns on her bedside lamp. Sitting up, she throws the covers off herself and stands, dresses in a blue sweater and jeans, and goes to put her makeup on. She catches her reflection in the mirror and her mouth falls open, making her look completely thunderstruck. She has pony ears poking out through her hair, grey fur, a small muzzle, four fingers on each hand rather than five, a dark brown tail jutting out from a hole in her jeans, hooves at the ends of her legs, and a pocketwatch on her thigh. She runs a hand over the image in disbelief, then screams when she sees she has a horn jutting out from her forehead.

There's the sound of running hoofsteps on carpet, and then Steno bursts into the room, looking worried. "Gem, are you alright? You sound like something just attacked you!"

"I... I have a unicorn horn, Steno!" Gem shrieks, pointing at it.

Steno, who is now covered in jet-black chitin with holes in his arms and legs, and has wings sprouting out his back, simply nods. "So do I. Why is this such a surprise? You've always had one!"

"No I haven't!" Gem protests. "I was human yesterday! And now I'm some sort of human pony hybrid! I have fur, a muzzle, the ears, a tail, the whole works! I didn't have any of this yesterday!" She pauses. "Didn't I? I kind of remember being with the girls, Carrie, Corvus, and there being an explosion... but I'm not sure. It all seems like a dream."

Steno shakes his head. "Nah, you're just a two-legged pony. I don't know what a human is, but if such creatures do exist, I do know that isn't what you are. Trust me."

Gem frowns, running her fingers along her muzzle and flicking her tail absentmindedly. "I'm still not sure... but I trust you." She gives Steno a smile. "Is breakfast ready?"

Steno nods, giving her a warm smile back. "Yup. Oat and daisy pancakes with maple syrup and powdered sugar, your favorite," he replies. "You'd better eat quickly though, the school cart arrives soon."

Gem blinks as she follows him downstairs, listening to the alien sound of hooves she remembered not having as they walk to the kitchen. "Don't you mean bus?" she asks, sounding unsure.

Steno shakes his head. "Nope, school cart, same as always."

* * *

Half an hour later, Gem steps aboard the bus, looking at Longhaul. "Ah... I see it's affected you too... how are you feeling?"

Longhaul is hitched to the outside of the bus by means of a harness system that fastens to a large collar around his neck. He turns and looks at Gem. "Never better, why do you ask?" he replied nonchalantly. Digging his hooves in, Longhaul gave a mighty pull and the bus began to move forward, pulled by his weight alone. "Is something wrong?" he asked over his shoulder, keeping his eyes on the road. "You seem to have something on your mind this morning."

Gem flops down in her seat, nodding. "Last Friday, this bus had an engine in it! It was big and loud and ran on internal combustion! And now you're pulling it like a horse pulls a cart, as if the internal combustion engine was never invented in the first place!"

"Well, being a pony, I guess I would pull something like a pony would," Longhaul explained, sounding mildly affronted. "And I don't know what kind of crazy dream you've had, but all this talk of engines and combustion... I'm just offering friendly advice, but maybe you should lay off the science-fiction stories before bedtime."

Gem puts her head in her hands and groans. "This is going to give me a headache... I couldn't have been born like this... it's just not possible! I was human before! Wasn't I?” She shakes her head. "I can't recall... but I do know that I'll need some tea to get through this day..."

"Since you seem to have forgotten, today's Teatime with the Principals in the cafeteria," Longhaul reminded her. "Which reminds me, I'd better get there and grab a couple of Bavarian cremes before Vice-Principal Luna hoards them all." The bus, pulled by Longhaul, continues on its way toward the school.

* * *

Gem arrives at school shortly after and is reunited with the rest of the girls. The Dazzlings, she noticed, are covered in scales, with fin-like wings on their backs, fins on their cheeks, gills, webbing between each finger, and a long, scaly tail each. The rest of the students are various types of ponies, from unicorns to pegasi to earth ponies, and all of them are using their gifts like they've been there all their lives.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one suffering from a severe case of confusion," Gem says to the other seven.

“Confusion?” Adagio asks, peering at Gem with a concerned expression on her face. “Whatever do you mean, dear filly?”

“About what species I’m supposed to be!” Gem exclaimed, throwing her arms up. “I have clear memories of being a human, but everyone I’ve spoken to today, including you girls, all seem to think that humans never existed!”

“That’s because it’s true,” Twilight said, pulling out her history book and showing it to Gem. “See? Every picture contains a bipedal pony. There’s no such thing as a human, Gem.”

"But we were human!" Gem says loudly, causing everypony in the the immediate area to stare at her. "All of us! Ponies only exist on the other side of the portal!" She looks very close to having a nervous breakdown.

"Miss Gemini, please control yourself," Luna says, landing beside her and folding her wings up. "I am unfamiliar with these human creatures of which you speak. I can assure you, however, that there is nothing to be afraid of." She takes out a daisy from a pocket of her blazer and eats it.

"Yeah Gem, listen to Luna," Sunset said, giving her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze. "What we may or may not have been before doesn't matter, because I don't think there's a way for us to change back. What we are now is ponies. Ponies with two legs, maybe, but ponies all the same."

Gem shakes her head. "I think you've been hanging out with me too long," she replies. "There's something going on here, and I intend to find out what." She stalks off without another word.

"Should I go talk to her?" Sunset wonders, turning to face the remaining six members of the group. Her ears lowered as she spoke.

Raven shook her head. "I wouldn't, you know what she's like when she gets determined like this. All we can do is watch and hope for the best."

* * *

“Teatime With the Principals” had been a program Celestia had instituted in her first year at CHS, to allow the staff left over from the Faust administration to get used to her leadership, and for the students to approach her and Luna with any problems they might have. It was a tremendous success then, and had only remained so in the years that followed. It was because of this program that CHS’ PE curriculum had been expanded to include classes for pegasi and earth pony students, magi-tech courses for the unicorns, and more besides.

It was also an opportunity for Luna and Longhaul to challenge each other over who got to have the last of the Bavarian Cremes. Their shared love for the donut had become well-known among the students and faculty, leading to several students making informal bets over who would reign victorious.

The cafeteria was already crowded when Longhaul entered. Ponies milled about, sipping at drinks or munching various pastries or small snack sandwiches. Seated in the center of the room, Principal Celestia held court with a group of students, each presenting their concerns and suggestions. At the far end of the cafeteria were three long tables, each packed with different types of snacks; urns of coffee; hot water for those that preferred tea; milk and assorted fruit juices for the caffeine-free set; and in the center of it all, a silver tray. Upon this tray the Bavarian cremes rested. On this day, however, Luna had arrived at the gathering first, and grabbed as many as she could manage to carry back to where she sat. On the tray was one lone donut. The last Bavarian crème.

Longhaul took in the surroundings and his eyes locked on Luna, in the opposite corner of the room. She spotted him, and glanced toward the snack table. She, too, was intent on retrieving this prize, thus denying the poor bus driver his only hope for tasty creme-filled, fried doughy goodness.

Their eyes locked again, and each narrowed their gaze. Many of the students had spotted the two combatants, and a hush was falling over the gathering. Even Celestia stopped the meeting and focused her attention on the battle of determination that was about to unfold.

Longhaul and Luna began their approach to the tray, each moving slowly along the far edges of the cafeteria, their eyes alternately locating their prize and each other. They mirrored each other’s steps, almost moving in unison, a most dangerous dance among the two apex donut predators. Save for their hoof-falls, the cafeteria was eerily silent as the student body watched, enraptured.

Longhaul spotted a clearing just ahead, a clear path to the donut tray. He glanced quickly over toward Luna, who had more obstacles in her path. Grinning slightly, as he neared the opening, he broke into a full gallop, while Luna uttered an epithet angrily upon seeing her advantage slipping away. Feeling slightly cocky, Longhaul turned and blew a raspberry at Luna, and as he was turning back, his hooves tripped over an unfortunately-placed saddlebag on the floor. With a loud yelp and a flailing of hooves, Longhaul found himself laying on the floor while a cross-eyed pegasus stuttered apologies, asserting she did not know what exactly went wrong.

With a triumphant cackle, Luna seized the moment to take the lead, weaving through the throng of ponies in her path. She continued her brisk pace until her progress was thwarted by a group of students that had named themselves the Disciples of the Moon. Normally, she tolerated their presence, as they expressed a deep love of astronomy and a deeper love of their vice-principal/instructor. This time, however, they were a roadblock to powdered-sugar-dusted victory. They gathered and began peppering her with adoration and questions, while Longhaul wobbily rose to his hooves. Seeing the distraction, he flashed an evil grin before striding purposefully toward the snack table, tail held high in triumph.

Luna’s horn flashed, and the admiration society parted, leaving a clear path. Mumbling a quick apology, she continued on her quest toward the table, making up for lost time as she and Longhaul were now about an equal distance away from their goal. They both increased speed, moving in synchronicity, their steps echoing through the cafeteria as the students cheered their champion toward success.

Longhaul made a mad dash for the table, pouring on all of his earth pony strength, reaching the table only to be blinded by a brilliant flash of light. Standing before him was Luna, letting out a victorious cry and striking her hoof on the silver tray. Her flush of victory turned to one of horror as she watched her precious donut sail skyward, arcing over the crowd and returning to earth near the center of the cafeteria.

Longhaul and Luna both followed the treat’s trajectory, pushing their way through the crowd toward the landing point. They both stopped and watched in abject horror as their prize was quickly caught and devoured by a pony with curly red hair and a cutie mark of a pair of candy canes.

Dejected, Longhaul retreated to a corner of the cafeteria, sipping a cup of coffee and receiving condolences from the students on his heartbreaking loss. The battle had resulted in a stalemate, and while neither of the contestants won, they both shared a sense of loss.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder, and looked up to see Luna holding a Bavarian crème in her magic. He smiled and gratefully accepted the treat, and the two sat and munched while the teatime gathering returned to what passed for normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, seven mares gathered around their usual table in the back of the room, talking quietly amongst themselves. “Has anypony seen Gem anywhere?” Sonata asked, before chomping down on her taco. Her teeth were quite sharp, since she was technically a predator. “She never misses Teatime with the Principals!”

“Not since this morning, when she stormed off to her locker,” Raven replied. “It’s really weird… I’ve never seen her act like this before.”

“It probably has a lot to do with what she was talking about this morning,” Sunset mused. “You know, about how we were once these ‘human’ creatures?”

“If you ask me, I think she just had a really vivid dream last night,” Emerald added. “I dreamed we were playing music around the statue portal outside, and sure enough, we weren’t ponies like usual.” The other six all nodded in agreement at these words.  
“So, if we all had the same dream…” Twilight began, “does that mean Gem could be right after all?”

Raven looked guilty. “I don’t know… I want to believe her, I mean, she is my marefriend and all, but… I just don’t see how we could’ve been anything other than ponies. One of my earliest memories is going for a flight with Corvus, and sitting with him on a cloud as we looked down at Manehattan.” She ran her fingers through her mane. “I’m pretty sure humans can’t fly.”

“I guess all we can do is see what she does next,” Sunset sighed.

* * *

As it turned out, Gem had decided to forego the teatime period, since it was the only time she had to really put her mind to solving the current problem: not only had she been transformed into this strange new form, she’d been moved forwards in time by several hours, which made her already time-sensitive mind itch. But that wasn’t all: at the edges of her psyche, she could feel a foreign spell trying to alter her mind, like those of the other students and staff, to rewrite her memories and erase all traces of her human life. But Gem knew she couldn’t let it win, not for a second. Those memories were the only way she had of eventually putting things back the way they were.

Brow furrowed in concentration, the unicorn girl took out her phone via telekinesis (an action which, worriedly, now seemed as natural to her as breathing) and tapped her way to her phone's picture library, scrolling through it with one finger. Every picture she saw had been changed: from the time she and the girls went to the movies and Sonata put Tabasco sauce on her popcorn, to the album of photos documenting her first year on estrogen, every last photo showed her with the same fur coat, equine muzzle, and unicorn horn that she had now.

“But what can I do?” Gem whispered. “I’m not that powerful a magic user! But everyone else here has no idea what I’m talking about when I mention humans…” Then she realized something. “Assuming the changes only affected this world, and Equestria remained as it was… then there’s only one pony who can help me.” Seized by a sudden idea, Gem bolted from the library as fast as her hooves would carry her and dove through the front doors of the school, launching herself through the newly reconstructed portal.

In seconds, Gem was enveloped in a whirling, colorful tunnel. As she traveled, Gem noticed that twisting sensations of her body transforming weren't coming, as it seemed the portal had decided that enough of her was equine that a full transformation was unnecessary. Nonetheless, she closed her eyes, waiting for the swirl of colors to end.

She didn’t have to wait long. In no time at all, she landed smack bang on the floor of the Crystal Palace. She sat up quickly, holding her muzzle and wincing in pain. After a few moments, the pain faded and Gem got to her hooves, exiting the little room where the mirror was kept shortly thereafter.

As she stepped into the adjacent hallway, a purple alicorn mare came pelting down the hall, flanked by two royal guardsponies. “Halt! Stay right where you-” She froze. “Gem?! What are you doing here? How come you’re still…” Princess Twilight stopped, taking in Gem’s obvious equine accoutrements. “That’s weird. You look like some sort of cross between a pony and a human. Did a magic spell go haywire?”

“Not as such, your Majesty,” Gem replied. “This might take some time to explain… is there anywhere we can speak in private?”

The princess nodded. “I’ll take you up to my study. Guards, return to your posts.” The two armored ponies nodded and went to stand guard on either side of the door to the mirror room, and Twilight led Gem through the palace, up to her study at the top. Once inside, the two of them took seats on cushions. “So tell me,” Twilight said, taking one of Gem’s hooves in her magic and looking it over, then doing the same with her hands. “What happened to you?”

“Shortly after we got back from Camp Everfree,” Gem began, “the girls and I began to notice that we’d all become able to use Equestrian magic whenever we wished, like you ponies can. Twilight, that is your counterpart, did some tests and revealed that the magic geodes we found at camp changed our DNA, thus explaining the increase in magic usage. But there was another problem… there were cracks in the portal statue from when Midnight Sparkle partially destroyed it during the Friendship Games, causing magic from this world to leak into ours. We tried to repair it as best we could, but the portal was overwhelmed anyway. The next thing I knew, I woke up in this form… and so did everyone else.”

“You mean,” Twilight said, getting up from her cushion and starting to pace, “you woke up and everyone was a two-legged pony?”

Gem nodded. “Everyone. My friends, Longhaul, the Principals, the other students at school… no one even remembers that humans ever existed, they think they were always ponies. Except for me, of course.”

“That would explain why I never got a message from Sunset about all this,” Twilight mused. “As far as she’s concerned, nothing is wrong!” She looked back at Gem. “But why did you come to me?”

“Because you’re the Element of Magic,” Gem pointed out. “You were the most powerful unicorn since Starswirl, and now that you’re an alicorn, you have magical strength I can only dream of. I need your help. If we can figure out what caused us all to transform, we might be able to reverse it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Twilight said, nodding. “Luckily for us, I have an easy day today, so I think I can manage a quick visit to your world.”

Gem smiled. “Great! Let’s go.”

* * *

As Twilight tumbled out of the portal, she knew instantly something was wrong. Instead of the shoes she was used to having whenever she came through, she saw only the familiar lavender hooves of her normal body. She could also see her muzzle, and feel her wings and horn. Everything that made her a pony was present, mixed with some human traits, like a pair of arms ending in four-fingered hands, a humanoid torso, and a bipedal walking stance.

As Gem helped her up, Twilight looked around in surprise. She could see students with wings playing a game over on the athletic fields and pony-pulled carts instead of cars or trucks on the street. “You weren’t kidding, Gem…” Twilight said at last. “This looks serious.”

“There you are, Gem!” yelled a familiar voice. Raven came flying out of CHS’ doors, looking relieved. “We’ve been looking all over the school for you! Where have you been?”

“She’s been with me, Raven,” said Twilight, doing her best to look like royalty. “We’re trying to look for whatever might have caused your transformation.”

Raven blinked, sighed, and facepalmed. “Oh come on, seriously? Gem, sweetie, I love you to pieces and I always will, but you gotta stop with this nonsense! You, me, the girls, we’ve always been bipedal ponies! Or sirens, for the Dazzlings! Why can’t you just accept that?”

“BECAUSE, RAVEN,” Gem yelled, as the very last nerve she had keeping her temper in check snapped, “I KNOW TIME HAS BEEN CHANGED! WE AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE WHAT WE ARE!” Twilight placed a hand on her shoulder, and she took deep breaths. “Raven… after everything we’ve been through… why don’t you trust me in this?”

“Because you’re wrong this time, Gem,” said Raven coldly. “I remember being a pony. I’ve always been a pony. And I’m happy as a pony. Two legs, four legs, who cares? Princess Friendship here and I? We’re the same species! That’s how it’s always been! And frankly, the fact that you can’t accept that says more about you than it does about us!” She turned away and jumped into the air. “Come find me when you’ve come to your senses.” She flew off back toward the school, leaving Gem and the princess alone.

* * *

An hour later, Gem and Twilight sat at a table in CHS’ library, surrounded by every book they had on portals and portal magic, as well as several texts from Twilight’s library in Equestria. Not that it made much difference, since each book was virtually identical. “Find anything yet?” Gem asked, looking up from her current book.

“As it turns out, yes!” Twilight smiled. “A few years ago, I had the privilege to investigate Starswirl the Bearded’s personal study, and I found all his notes on inter-dimensional portal travel! According to this,” she floated over some ancient parchment and showed it to Gem, “the portal that leads to this world has two safeguards on it. Starswirl theorized that introducing Equestrian magic into a magic-less world could lead to disaster if left unchecked, so he added two failsafes: the first one would take the visitor’s power from them after they transformed, rendering them as magic-less as the natives of your world. That’s why your siren friends had to wander around here for so long, they had no magic of their own anymore! Except for those necklaces, of course. Since they were magical objects and therefore not part of their bodies, they slipped through Starswirl’s filter.”

“What was the other failsafe?” Gem asked, taking careful notes.

“You’re experiencing it right now,” Twilight said simply. “If magic introduced into this world by a visitor began to overwhelm what the portal could safely contain, the extra magic would flow into the world, transforming the populace into a magic-compatible species in the process, while leaving a few traces of their old selves behind. That way, the link between the two worlds would remain intact.”

“Which explains why I still have two legs and such,” Gem commented. “But what about the whole memory altering thing?”

“Starswirl saw how war-like humans were and thought that magic-wielding humans fighting would be a bad idea, since you’d probably start a war, so that was added to make sure none of you freaked out when you woke up transformed,” Twilight explained.

“Is there a way to turn the second failsafe off?” Gem asked.

Twilight shook her head. “Not yet… but fortunately, I earned my princesshood by finishing off one of his unfinished spells, so writing a new one to counteract the effects of the failsafe should be a piece of cake!” Her horn lit as she grabbed a quill, making notes on a clean piece of paper. “Yes, I can just see it now! Since you still retain your memories of what your world used to be like, we can use those as a blueprint to reconstruct your world with, and bring the humans back to life!”

Gem smiles. “That’s wonderful!” Then, all of a sudden, something Raven had said earlier came back to her, and she stood up. “Excuse me, Princess… I have to go talk to someone.” Without another word, she left the library.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gem knocked on Longhaul’s office door. “Longhaul? It’s me, Gem… can we talk?”

“Sure, come on in,” Longhaul replied. Gem opened the door and stepped inside the office, sitting on a chair in front of Longhaul’s desk. “What’s on your mind, Gem?”

Gem fidgeted with her hands. “Um … Longhaul, are you happy? I mean, are you happy as you are now?”

He frowned in concentration. “Yeah, I’d say I was pretty happy now, why do you ask?”

“Um … well, what if someone,or something, were to change you into something else, something other than a pony. How would you react?” Gem looked up nervously at Longhaul.

Longhaul shrugged. “I dunno, really...I guess it all depends on how much I remember from my old self… wait, this is about that whole ‘human’ thing that’s been on your mind, isn’t it?” He stood, pulled his chair around from behind his desk, and sat next to Gem. “Gem, it was only a dream, why is it bothering you so much?”

“Because it isn’t a dream!” Gem cried. “This isn’t us! I know this isn’t us! Something happened that made us this way and nobody but me realizes it!” She dropped her head into her hands and began to weep softly.

Longhaul rubbed Gem’s shoulder. “Okay, relax...just tell me, calmly, what has you convinced that were’ not what we appear to be.”

Gem told him the story. “And--and then, there was a bright flash, and then we were all like this!” she said, indicating her equine form. “And no one but me realizes what went on, not even you!”

Longhaul sat back in his chair and thought, rubbing the area where his harness sat on his shoulders. “Okay, what you say makes sense, that Camp Everfree place gives me a creepy vibe every time we have to go there...but how would you go about fixing it? And why?”

"Twilight... that is, the Princess, came up with a spell that would restore everything back to how it was, using my memories as the source... as for why..." Gem took a deep breath. "I don't want to be like this, Longhaul. I don't identify as a unicorn, I identify as a human. You seemed happy as a human, and we all know that Sunset and the Dazzlings both felt fine as humans, at least once they weren't she-demons. No offense."

* * *

"None taken," blurts out Sunset, who is sitting in class. The teacher hushes her.

* * *

"Anyway... being a pony doesn't feel right to me. But..." Gem thinks. "Let me see..." She places her fingertips on Longhaul's temples, and bows her head so the tip of her horn is brushing up against his forehead. Her horn flares. In a flash, Longhaul would see glimpses of his former life as a human, all the times he'd shared with Gem up to this point. Then, back in the present, Gem stares into her eyes. "You've seen what I remember, now... but I have to know, before I go any further... which you is the real you? Which makes you truly happy, like being a girl does for me?"

Longhaul tried to digest all of this information. Could it be possible, that this was all as Gem said? Finally, he looked straight at Gem and said, “Gem, what makes me happy is being me. No matter what form I take, or how I perform my job, or how I live, I’m quite happy being myself. I think if you asked anyone that, and showed them what you showed me, they’d say the same thing.”

Gem smiled. "Thank you, Longhaul... I'll take it into consideration." She hugged him tight, then left the office.

* * *

As Gem walked through the halls of CHS, she glanced into various classrooms. She saw the Dazzlings in their music class, singing their hearts out. She saw her Twilight, bent over an experiment in one of the science labs, using her magic to record notes so she could concentrate on the mixture in front of her. She saw Raven, playing a mid-air game of kickball with some of her fellow pegasus girls. She saw Sunset, engrossed in a new spellbook.

“Do I have the right?” Gem asked herself, looking at her reflection in a bathroom mirror. “To take away what is clearly making them happy, just to satisfy me?” She looked at herself. She saw her hands. Though they were covered in fur and missing a finger, they were still her hands. She felt her muzzle, tracing the curvature lightly. She felt the hardness of her horn, and the power that thrummed within, waiting to be used. She felt her hooves, and how her legs bent to accommodate an ungulate stance. And she felt tears course down her cheeks and into her sweater as the truth came out. “I can’t take this away from them…” she whispered. “This isn’t fair… but I also can’t live knowing that the world has been changed… but maybe I don’t have to.”

She disappeared in a flash of light, reappearing seconds later in the library. Cheerilee glared. “No teleporting in the library, Miss Shadow!” she hissed.

“Sorry, ma’am,” Gem replied, sitting down next to Twilight. “I’ve come to a decision.”

“What’s that?” Twilight asked. “Do you still want me to cast the restoration spell?”

Gem shook her head. “No, Twilight, I don’t… I saw today how happy my friends are as bipedal ponies. Raven can fly just like her namesake, Sunset can use the magic she hasn’t wielded since she was Celestia’s student, the Dazzlings can sing without hypnotizing anyone… and if they all became human again, just to accommodate me, they’d lose all that.”

“But they would never know the difference!” Twilight pointed out. “None of this would ever have happened!”

“But I would,” Gem replied. “Having three sets of memories in my head would probably fry my brain… it’s too much for one girl to carry.”

“So what do you want me to do?” Twilight asked.

Gem sat in silence for a very long time, then spoke. “Change my memories,” she said. “Make me like the others. Make me think I’ve always been a bipedal unicorn.”

“Are you sure?” Twilight asked. “There’s no going back if I do this.”

“Of course I’m sure,” Gem muttered. “It’s the only way. The needs of the many…”

“Outweigh the needs of the few, or the one,” Twilight finished. “I’ve seen Star Trot too, you know.”

Gem laughed. “Of course you have.” She closed her eyes. “I’m ready when you are.”

Twilight nodded. “Okay, here we go…” Her horn began to glow, softly at first, but then brighter and brighter. Her eyes were twin pools of pure white light, and her wings spread out behind her as she unleashed the power in herself. She touched the tip of her horn to Gem’s, and purple magic ran down the length of Gem’s horn and into her mind.

* * *

In her mind’s eye, Gem saw her childhood misadventures with Carrie, her cousin and almost-sister. One moment, they were humans, and the next, equine. Another flash, and Gem was stepping aboard Longhaul’s bus for the first time. He and she were human, then they weren’t. Every memory Gem had ever had was changed to fit her new species, the flashes went by so fast, she couldn’t identify more than a few. But there was one…

In this memory, a lavender female and a grey female sat together on a dock, dipping their feet into the water. Ahead of them was a mountain range, and surrounding them were pine trees. Their faces were flat, their ears on the sides of their heads, and the grey one had no horn. But then, in a flash, they’d changed. Both of them were now equine, as they always had been, for there had never been any such creature as a human.

The grey mare turned to face the purple one and smiled. “I love you, Raven,” she said softly.

The purple mare smiled back, holding the grey mare’s hand in her own, and watching their hooves distort in the ripples of the lake. “I love you too, Gemini,” she replied, and their muzzles locked together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Gem opened her eyes and got up. “Oh, hello Twilight… what brings you here?”

“Just helping a friend,” Twilight said with a smile. Gem thought the smile seemed sad, but she couldn’t imagine why. “How do you feel?” Twilight asked.

Gem thought this over, swishing her tail as she did so. The movement was so natural, she didn’t even think about it. She considered herself, and nodded approvingly. This was who she was supposed to be, and had always been. Why would she ever be anything else?

Gem looked up at Twilight and smiled. “Happy.”


	6. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-metamorphosis, Raven wakes up one day to discover she's turning into a changeling, and discovers a truth about her family history she'd never realized before.

A year had passed since the human race had been transformed into anthropomorphic versions of their Equestrian counterparts, courtesy of a long-forgotten failsafe built into the portal by the great wizard, Starswirl the Bearded. None of the denizens of this new world knew they had been changed, of course, for as far as they were concerned, life had always been this way. Only Princess Twilight Sparkle knew the truth, but she had vowed never to speak of it. 

Life went on as normal. The earth ponies pulled the carts and buses of the world by their strength alone, the unicorns expanded the realm of magic by incorporating it with technology, and the pegasi controlled the weather all across the land, just as their quadrupedal counterparts did. (Except, of course, in the forests surrounding Camp Everfree.) 

Raven Sable had gotten herself a part-time job at the Canterlot weather factory. It had been Corvus’ idea, as he felt, given that his little sister was about to turn 18, it was time she earned her keep if she was to continue living with him. Though she had protested loudly, he had been firm: she would earn some money, and use it to get herself started in adulthood. And so she did, working for $10.30 an hour. Her job was cloud-bucking and storm assembly, which gave her impressive leg and arm strength, not to mention significantly increased wing-power. 

So busy was she with school work and weather team work that she completely forgot her birthday was coming up, at least until Gem, her girlfriend of three years, reminded her one morning on the bus ride to school. 

“So Raven, what do you want for your birthday?” asked the grey-furred unicorn girl, tucking a few loose strands of mane behind her ear. 

Raven blinked several times. “My... birthday? You’re kidding, right?” 

Gem shook her head and laughed. “You silly filly, of course I’m not! Do you honestly believe I’d let you forget that? I remember the party you threw for me last year, it’s only right that I return the favor!” 

Raven shrugged. “Honestly, Gem, I have no plans at all. What with school and Corvus riding my flank about becoming an adult mare and all, I don’t really have the time for a party like the one I threw for you. I was just gonna do my normal routine, maybe grab a slice of cake at Sugarcube Corner, and call it a day.” 

Gem scowled. “Raven Sable, if you honestly believe I’m going to let your special day slip through my fingers, you have another thing coming!” She took out her phone. “You’re going to have the party of a lifetime, my love! And there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

* * *

She flew low over the treetops, her insect wings buzzing loudly. She sniffed the air, tasting the love upon it, and dove. Changing her shape with a flash of magic, she disguised herself as a 7 year old colt, crying for his mother. A passing pony heard the noise and picked her up. When they least expected it, she transformed, revealing her true self. She plunged her fangs into his neck, drinking his love. 

Raven sat bolt-upright in her bed, cold sweat drenching her fur. “What the buck was that about?” she muttered, climbing out of bed and getting to her hooves. She walked as quietly as she could through the house, headed toward the bathroom. Closing the door with her tail, she looked at her reflection in the moonlight: lavender fur, purple and black mane, magenta eyes, the same face she’d seen ever since she was a filly. 

But then she looked closer. Opening her mouth to check her smile, she noted that her teeth had sharpened overnight. She ran her tongue over her new fangs, puzzled. Looking down at her legs, she found that patches of her fur had fallen out, revealing black chitin instead, which was also filled with holes. 

Raven gaped, recognising those telltale signs anywhere. “I’m turning into a changeling?!” she gasped, horrified. Thinking quickly, she clapped her hands once, and as they made contact with each other, the fur covering them fell onto the floor, revealing hands that were also hole-filled and covered in that same black material. And she had claws to boot. 

Raven spread her wings and dove through the bathroom door, sending wood splinters everywhere and causing even more fur to fall off, exposing the changeling exoskeleton beneath. She flew toward Corvus’ room as fast as she could, but then fell to the floor as her wings reformed from their normal feathery selves to semi-transparent, brittle insect wings. 

Corvus stumbled through the door, rubbing his eyes. “Sis, it’s 3 in the morning! What are you banging around for?” 

“I’m turning into a changeling, you humongous dope!” Raven shouted. “Look at me! I’m half bug, half pegasus! What the buck is wrong with me?!” 

“Okay sis, calm down,” Corvus said, raising his hands. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation that we can look for in the morning. Until then, get some sleep, okay?” 

“Fine,” Raven mumbled, blowing at her hair in annoyance. She stomped off to her room, closing the door behind her. Sleep didn’t come easily to her, however. She spent the next hour scratching at herself, which just caused more fur to fall out. In no time at all, she was completely covered in chitin. Her eyes had changed into solid, compound orbs of magenta, not unlike the blue ones Steno, Gem’s changeling assistant, had. Her breasts were encased in a magenta carapace, which acted like a natural bra. Her mane and tail retained their usual color scheme, but rather than being made out of hair, they had become fin-like. She even had a horn, which was long and hole-filled. In short, she was a full changeling. Once the changes were finished, Raven swept the loose fur into a trash can and climbed into bed, sinking into the soft, fluffy cloud mattress.

* * *

"Has anypony seen Raven this morning?" Gemini Shadow asked, as she climbed aboard the school bus the following day. 

Longhaul shook his head. "Can't say that I have, Gem. Sorry." The other six mares in Gem's friend group all shook their heads too, giving similar replies. 

Gem sighed, putting her head in her hands. "Ugh... that was the last thing I needed, a missing marefriend... and I had such a wonderful day planned for her too!" 

"Did you try texting her?" Sunset asked, sitting in Raven's usual place. 

"Six times," Gem replied. "And not a single response to any of them. It's the strangest thing, it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth!" 

Adagio came up from behind and placed a scaly hand on Gem's shoulder, nuzzling her gently with her vaguely draconic muzzle. "There now, dear filly... I'm sure Raven is still in town, at least. Once school gets out, we can go searching for her. How does that sound?" 

Gem smiled slightly at the familiar touch and replied, "I suppose that will have to do. Let's just hope this won't be a repeat of the Mysterio incident." 

The girls nodded collectively and settled in for the ride to CHS, talking animatedly amongst themselves.

* * *

Raven didn't go to school that day, or to work. She spent most of the day asleep, rousing herself only to use the bathroom. As she slept, she had some very strange dreams. In all of them, she was flying around various locations, transforming herself, and stealing the love from unsuspecting ponies. At one point, she was in a cave, surrounded by seven cocoons. They were magenta, just like her eyes. She walked closer to the one in the middle and peered inside at the sleeping figure within. Sure enough, it was Gem, silently suspended in the bizarre goo that sat in puddles around the cavern, her chest rose and fell with her breaths as she slept. 

With a dark smile, Raven lit her horn and pointed it at the cocoon, instantly finding the love Gem had for her and beginning to drink...

* * *

Raven shot out of her bed like a cannon, hitting the opposite wall with a thunk. "Okay, brain! Just 'cause I'm a bug pony now doesn't mean I'm gonna catch my own marefriend and drink her love! I'm not a bucking vampire!" she shouted. Then she facepalmed. "I gotta stop doing that whole 'talking to yourself' thing... it's the first sign of madness, they say..." 

“Actually, given what you’ve just experienced, a little bit of madness is acceptable,” said a voice. 

Raven jumped and turned around to see another changeling, a male, hovering in front of the open window. Then she smiled. “Oh, hi Steno! What are you doing here?” 

“Checking in on you, of course,” Steno replied, smiling back. “Mind if I come in?”

Raven nodded. "Yeah, sure! How'd you know I changed? I haven't even told the girls yet!" 

Steno flew inside and made himself comfortable on Raven's bed, chuckling. "Intuition. We changelings are always able to tell each other apart from ponies, even when disguised. So when I woke up this morning and felt the presence of another changeling in town, I flew over as quickly as I could." He gives Raven's hand a squeeze. "How are you feeling?" 

"Weird," Raven admitted. "Like I haven't eaten in forever, even though I had some cereal about an hour ago." 

Steno nodded. "That's because you haven't fed on love yet. We have to have a regular supply of the stuff, or else we start to become... well, monstrous, for lack of a better word. Pony food doesn't really nourish us, but we can eat it still." 

"I wanna know more about this whole 'eating love' thing," Raven said. "What does it all mean? How do I do it?" 

Steno tapped his chin. “You know, I never really thought about it, it was just something that happened naturally.” He chuckled. “Well, naturally to me, since I was raised as a changeling from the time I was a teeny little larva. In time it will come as naturally as breathing. You’ll detect the love in the air, like the aroma of a fine dinner at a high-class restaurant, and just start drinking it in from the air.” 

“Y-you mean I won’t be sinking my fangs into my friends, or even--” she shuddered-- “Gem, for nourishment?” 

Steno sighed and shook his head. “Someone’s been watching too many cheesy sci-fi movies. Obviously, the worst you could find.” 

Three ponies poked their heads in the window and sang, “La-la-la!” 

Steno glared at the ponies, and they disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. Turning back to Raven, he continued, “We’re changelings, not vampires. We don’t really want to harm the source of our love, otherwise we’d starve.” 

“But, Chrysalis-- the cocoons, the green goo...” Raven stammered, her thoughts all a-skitter. 

“What Chrysalis and her kind do, to keep a steady flow of love for the hive, is capture ponies, suspend them in cocoons filled with a special bio-sustaining substance, and through that substance, force them to think about those they love and siphon the love they generate off for feeding the other drones.” Steno bowed his head. “Looking back at it, I can see how barbaric that seems.” 

"I think I prefer this new way," Raven says, breathing a sign of relief. "I guess my next question is shapeshifting... is it instinct too?" 

“That comes with practice,” Steno answered. “Having a good knowledge of what ponies are supposed to look like should make it easier for you to take pony form and hold it. I will warn you, it can be draining at first until you get used to it. Wanna try it out now?” 

Raven nodded. “I want to look like me again! You know, the me before all of...this...” she indicated her changeling form. 

“Okay. All you need to do is think ab out what you looked like, and don’t spare a detail—mane color, length, tail, eyes, all very important. Once you have the details set, simply think about applying them to your body.” 

Raven thought long and hard about how she looked before her transformation. When she felt she was ready, she thought about looking like that once again. Green flames burst from her hooves, traveling up the entirety of her body. When they subsided, she looked in the mirror. She saw her own familiar face looking back at her, with a faint green strobe in her eyes. 

“It worked! Itworkeditworkeditworked!!” Raven exclaimed, dancing a little bit in front of the mirror. “But...what about the green flash in my eyes?” 

“That’s something of a power indicator. The faster it flashes, the lower your love reserve is getting, and you’ll need to absorb more love or you’ll revert back.” 

"I see..." Raven nods. "Good thing I have the girls, I don't have anything to worry about." She flicks her wings a few times, then gives Steno a hug. "Thanks for dropping by like this, Steno... I really appreciate it." 

Steno hugs Raven back and smiles. "It's no problem, Raven. Truth be told, I'm glad I'm not the only changeling in the group now." 

Raven's phone buzzed, and she checked the time. "Oh geez, is it two o'clock already? I missed school!" 

"It's alright," Steno says bracingly. "I'm sure our friends came up with a good explanation for why you weren't there. You'll be fine." 

Steno and Raven continue to discuss the ins and outs of changeling-hood for a while longer, stopping only when there's a knock on the door. 

Raven goes to open it and smiles when she sees who's there: it's Gem, with the Dazzlings, Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald. "Hey girls! You found me!" 

"And just in time, too," Gem says with a smile, stroking Raven's cheek with her fingertips. "You have a lot of explaining to do, my love. Everypony was asking for you!" 

“What happened?” Sunset asked. “It’s not like you to just flake out like that, no notice or anything.” 

Raven detected something in the air, oddly strange yet familiar. She inhaled and was instantly flooded with a rush of love, strongest from Gem but coming from all of the girls as well. She sighed happily. “I’m sorry, girls, but...something really hit me hard early this morning, I spent most of the day in bed until just recently.” She smiled at the group. “I’m doing much better, though.” 

Gem looked past Raven and noticed Steno in the background. “And what brings you around, Steno?” Germ asked, confused. 

“Corvus asked me to look in on Raven while he was at work. I was just getting ready to go when you all showed up.” He looked at Raven. “Do you need me for anything else?” 

“Nope, I think it’s all under control now,” Raven replied. “Thanks for stopping by, I really appreciate it.” 

"Call me if you need anything," Steno says, waving. He takes to the air, buzzing off toward Shadowfall. 

"Well, I'm glad you're doing better," Gem says, smiling gently. "But I can't shake the feeling there's something you're not saying." She kisses Raven lightly on the tip of her muzzle. "You know we're not going to run away, right? After everything we've done?" 

Raven starts to say something, but stops and slumps her shoulders. “Let’s all go into the living room. It would be easier to show you than to tell you.” 

The girls follow Raven into the living room and sit down. Raven stands in the center of the room. “I said something hit me hard last night, and that wasn’t an exaggeration. I guess it’s better to come clean than to try to hide it, because we all know how well that works out.” She closed her eyes and was consumed by green flames. When they subsided, she was in full changeling form. 

Gem gasps, standing up and hugging her beloved tight, her concern evident. "Oh Raven, that's... well, a surprise... did somepony do this to you? Could it be a curse of some kind?" 

"No, it's... it's just how I am now," Raven says. "I don't know for sure. You still love me, right?" 

Gem smiled tearfully. "Of course I do, sweetie... I will -always- love you. Whether you're a pony, or a changeling, or something entirely different... I will never stop loving you, I promise." She holds Raven's hand in hers. "That said... I think we have a mystery to solve. What do you think? Are you up for it?" 

“Well, yeah, it would be nice to know what caused this,” Raven said. 

Corvus walked through the door and into the living room. “Oh, I see the hen party has started...” He stops and looks at Raven. “Whoa, I didn’t think you were serious about that changeling stuff.” 

Raven looked as incredulous as a changeling could look. “And why would you think I was making this up?” 

“Maybe because it was three in the morning when you were crashing around the house, so I thought it was a nightmare or something. Then, I saw all of the fur you shed and thought it was your usual case of mange, so--” A pillow smacked him in the face. “And now you’re a changeling. I know I used to call you an annoying little insect when you were younger, never thought it was truthful and all.” A flurry of pillows buried Corvus where he stood. His head poked out from the pillow pile. “Okay, I can see you’re still a bit sensitive about this...” 

"Tell you what," Sunset says slowly, "How about we have ourselves a quiet little party here? Then tomorrow, we can go looking for more info on Raven's past." 

"Sounds good to me!" Sonata cheers, pushing the button on Corvus' stereo with her tail. Happy party music starts booming from the speakers. "I'll get the tacos!" 

"And I'll stop by Sugarcube Corner for some cake," Adagio announces. 

"All for you, birthday filly," Gem says with a grin, nuzzling Raven's cheek. "Today is your day, after all!" 

“Ohmigosh, I completely forgot about that!” Raven exclaimed. 

“It’s always important to celebrate the day you were hatched,” Corvus said with a grin right before a pillow smacked him in the face. 

Raven held another pillow at the ready. “Got any more wisecracks?” 

Corvus thought for a moment. “Nah, I got nothin’. Happy birthday, sis.” He dug himself out of the pillow mountain and gave his sister a hug. 

Raven hugged back, only semi-reluctantly.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, which meant the 8 friends had the whole day to devote themselves to finding out what they could about Raven's parentage. They gathered around Raven's kitchen table the next morning, talking things over during breakfast. 

"Corvus, how old were you when Raven was born? What do you remember?" Gem asked. 

“I was five, going on six. Mom had hooked up with Raven’s dad about a year before, it was kind of a whirlwind thing...” 

“Wait, you mean you had a different father?” Sonata blurted out. Aria gave her a whack on the arm and a disapproving glare. 

“Raven’s dad was Mom’s second husband,” Corvus explained. “My dad...I don’t remember a whole lot about him, other than he worked for the weather bureau. I was really little, not more than a yearling when it happened...” He stopped and took a deep breath. “What I remember was a bunch of pegasi coming to the house and Mom crying, and after that I never say Dad again. I learned later he died trying to corral a freak feral storm over the Everfree.” He took a sip of juice. “A while after that, Mom started bringing this guy home. Something about him seemed...off. I never really liked him, like he was hiding something. They got married and not long after, my little sis was born.” 

"Did you ever see anything that may have marked him as being different?" Gem asked, pressing further. "Something that made him unlike other ponies? Either of you?" 

Corvus thought about this. “I remember every now and then I would see his eyes flash green. It wasn’t too often, so I guess I didn’t pay it a lot of attention. He never seemed to eat much, either. But boy, could he drink! That’s partly why Mom and him split up.” 

Raven gasps, remembering something Steno had told her yesterday. "Corvus... he was a changeling! Dad was a changeling! That's why I'm a changeling, 'cause he passed it on to me!" 

“But, what I don’t understand is,” Twilight queried, “how Raven was able to hold pony form for so long before reverting to her changeling self. I mean, there had to be some kind of magic at work here, but wouldn’t it have been detected during a routine exam?” 

"Not if it's changeling magic," Raven says. "Steno said that detecting changeling magic with pony methods is very difficult, because the two forms of magic are so different. He thinks that Dad put a special spell on me when I was born that disguised me as a pegasus, but it broke down when I hit legal adulthood." 

"But such spells can only be cast by really powerful changelings!" Twilight says. "So he must have been a really powerful changeling if he could cast a spell that lasted that long without breaking down earlier!" 

"Which means," Gem says, "We have to go find Raven's father. And if we find him, we'll be able to help her adjust to her new life." 

“Well, Steno said he could help me with the whole changeling thing, but I guess it would answer some questions, like what his plan was or who he really is.” 

“Raven,” Corvus said, sounding serious, “you’re an adult now and you can do whatever you please, but I just want to know if this is truly worth it? I mean, I say this with all of the love and respect I can muster, and no matter what you decide, I totally got your back, just like I did when we were younger, but your dad was a jerkface and I was glad to see him leave Mom and disappear from our life. But, like I said, it’s entirely up to you. And I’ll help however you need me to.” 

"Good to hear," Raven says, looking serious herself. "Because you're coming with me, big bro. You, me, Gem, and Steno are going on a road trip." 

"But how will we get there?" Gem asks. "You three can fly, but I can't, and any wing spells I might be able to cast are purely temporary." 

“There’s a reason I said, ‘road trip,’ silly filly,” Raven said, smooching Gem’s nose. “Don’t worry, we’ll chip in for gas.” 

"I guess we'd best get started then," Gem says with a smile. "Meet at my house in a couple hours? That should give us plenty of time to pack." 

“We’ll be there,” Raven said.

* * *

In no time at all, the two ponies and the two changelings are in Gem's car. Gem starts the engine (being a mare of wealth, she can afford a car that runs on magic, rather than hoofpower) and pulls out into the street, driving through the streets of Canterlot. "There are two major hives I know of in this country," Steno says. "One of them is down south, in the Badlands of Texas, and the other is in the Rockies, around Colorado. Chrysalis rules the Texas hive, while her sister Calyx rules in the mountains." 

"Where do we go first?" Gem asks. 

"South," Steno says immediately. "Mine and Raven's magic auras are green, so technically, we're part of Chrysalis' hive... if they were purple, we'd be part of Calyx's." 

Gem nods. "South it is. Lucky I packed light clothes for everypony! Er... everyone, I guess." 

“Okay, next question,” Corvus asks, “and this is a biggie: How are we gonna recognize him when all we’ve seen of him is in pony form? Does he just hang around the hive in his pony suit all day long?” 

"Doubtful," Steno says, as the car turns southwards. "But if what you say about him is true, we'll probably know him when we see him. By that, I mean that all changelings have a sort of mental connection to the ones who hatched them, even Raven. She'll know where to find him once we're within range." 

“I’m not feeling anything yet, so it appears we have a long way to go,” Raven said. 

"Indeed," Gem agrees, and settles in for the long drive.

* * *

Days later, the car pulls up outside a barren looking area with a large, pointy structure reaching into the sky. Gem stops the car and gets out. "That's as far as we can go in this," she says. "There's an anti- magic forcefield surrounding the place, we'll have to go in on hoof." She looks to Raven. "Are you ready for this?" 

“No, but I’m gonna do it anyway,” Raven replies. 

“Why do I get the feeling we’ve done this before?” Steno wonders aloud. 

“Kinda reminds me of a plot from a cartoon show I saw,” Corvus interjects. 

“Dude, you watch that show too? I never would have guessed!” Steno said with surprise. 

Raven closes her eyes and stands perfectly still. Her eyes shoot open a moment later. “He’s here, I can feel it.” 

"Boys," Gem mutters with a roll of her eyes, before nodding grimly at Raven's words. "Lead the way then, sweetie." 

The intrepid band made their way cautiously toward the fortress of barren stone and who-knows-what- else. Cautiously, they scanned ahead for sentries, anybug who could sound the alarm and unleash the full fury of the hive upon them. Facing death at every turn, they pressed on, resolute in their mission, resolving to succeed or die trying-- 

“Corvus, would you shut up? You’re making me nervous,” Raven hissed after bapping him in the back of the head. 

“You say that now, but wait until you hear our theme song,” Corvus replies with a grin. 

Steno looks around the area. “I still don’t see any activity. Either they haven’t spotted us yet, or they have a huge welcome planned inside.” 

"Ten bits says it's the second one," Gem mutters to Raven. 

Raven shakes Gem's hand. "Done," she says.

The quartet enter the hive through a side door, which closes behind them as they enter. 

"Well well well, the prodigal daughter returns," says a voice. A changeling steps out of the shadows and into the dim light of the hive. Queen Chrysalis locks eyes with Raven and smiles, licking her fangs. "It's about time you came back to me, Raven. I've been waiting such a long time for you." 

"What are you talking about?!" Raven shouts, confused. "We're here to see my father, not you!" 

"Clearly, living among ponies all your life has softened you more than I imagined," Chrysalis replies. "- I- am your father!" 

There was a long silence. Finally, Gem spoke: "Oh, bother." 

Raven flashes Gem a look. “Thank you, Alton Brown,” she deadpans. 

“Whoa whoa whoa... hold up,” Corvus says, waving his arms. “Look, I saw the dude that was dating my mom, and it clearly was a dude. Now, you’re gonna tell me that it was you all along?” 

With a bright flash, Chrysalis transformed into the image of Raven’s father. “I used to call you ‘little flyboy,’ because you used to buzz your little wingies whenever I came over to the house. And what purpose did that serve, I wonder?” 

Corvus was stunned by the revelation, but quickly composed himself. “I was trying to get airborne and maybe do some bombing practice on your stupid head.” 

"Which only worked a few times," Chrysalis spat, changing back into herself. "Besides, gender is fluid among changelings, we can become whatever is needed in order to acomplish our goals." 

"Imagine that!" Gem looks amazed. "A naturally genderfluid species! What a fascinating discovery!" Then she remembers why they're here and says, "I guess what I want to know is why you decided to romance Raven's mother anyway, and birth a changeling in the process." 

"Not just any kind of changeling," Chrysalis replies. "A queen. I am getting old... creating Raven was my solution to the heir problem, as none of the dunderheads here would be remotely suitable for ruling the hive after I pass." 

Raven’s expression changed to one of comprehension. “And the sun came over the mountain, and it dawned on Raven ... you had me raised away from the hive to avoid any influence from it, so I wouldn’t be corrupted by bad influences, right?” 

Having returned to changeling form, Chrysalis tickles under Raven’s chin, which makes Raven squirm in disgust. “I knew you’d grow up smart,” Chrysalis purred, “and lookie here! You brought us dinner!” A group of changeling drones appeared from their hiding places and stood ready to pounce the travelers. 

"The hell I did!" Raven snarls, standing protectively in front of Gem, Corvus, and Steno. "If I really am your daughter, then that means I gotta have some kind of control over them, right?" She looks over at the group of drones and says, "Stand down at once!" 

"Ah ah ah," Chrysalis says, wagging her finger disapprovingly. "You only gain control over the drones when you take my place as queen. And as I am still living, that won't be happening for a while." Two drones pounce on Gem and Corvus, dragging them off into the shadows. "I'll leave you two to relax," she says to Steno and Raven. "Dinner will be served shortly. Don't worry little one, your precious pony will remain alive. She'll just become a loyal slave of the hive." Chuckling evilly, Chrysalis takes flight toward the throne room. 

Alone once again, Raven sank down to the floor and buried her head in her hands. “Great, I’ve really done it now. My marefriend and brother are gonna become changeling chow and there’s nothing I can do to stop it!” 

"Ah, but Chrysalis said, 'You only gain control over the drones when you take my place as queen," Steno reminds her. "So there is something you can do to stop it: convince her to abdicate the throne, or fight her in a duel." He leans in. "Incidentally, a duel is how Chrysalis took control in the first place. This was originally Calyx's territory, as she's the older sister, but Chrysalis challenged her, leading to the duel. When Calyx lost, she took her drones and flew away to the mountains." He helps Raven to her hooves. "So... want to start a fight, queen of the Manehattan streets?" 

Raven brightened. “You mean I get to beat something up instead of talking it into goodness? I’m in!” The two ran down the tunnels toward the throne room, Raven’s radar leading the way. 

“You’re a little early for dinner,” Chrysalis said as Steno and Raven skidded into the throne room, “and to be honest, I don’t have time for all of that mushy daddy-daughter bonding crapola. I still have a hive to run, after all.” 

“That’s not why I’m here,” Raven hissed, her fists clenched. “I’m here to challenge you for the throne, you and me, bug against bug.” 

Chrysalis laughed so hard that she clutched at a stitch in her side. "You, a weak little drone who's only just transformed back into her true self, challenge me, a queen with decades of experience? Please, you don't have a hope of defeating me! But... alright. I suppose I shall humor you." She lights her horn. "The battle begins now!" And she fires a shot right at Raven's chest. 

Raven ducks behind a rocky outcropping as Chrysalis’s blast hits it, turning it into dust. “Whoa whoa, whoa, hold up, hold up!” Raven shouts, waving her arms. “To heck with this magic stuff, it’s what made your hive weak and stupid in the first place!” She mouthed a quick ‘not true’ to Steno, and walked toward Chrysalis. “If you had any bravado at all, you’d fight me ... Manehattan Style! Just like I had to fight my way through for most of my life since you left my mother alone and with two foals to raise!” 

“I have no idea just what in the blue he--” Chrysalis’s comment was interrupted when Raven’s fist struck her in the jaw, dropping her to the ground. A well-placed boot to the midsection kept Chrysalis trying to raise a defense, even going as far as lighting her horn. She realized that wasn’t the best thing to do when Raven slammed it in between her palms with a loud, resonating slap that threw Chrysalis off-balance and made her woozy. Looking up with a bloodied jaw, she saw three Ravens standing over her, fists raised. “You wanna surrender now, or am I gonna get to work out more childhood frustration ... dear father?” 

Chrysalis gulps, and sighs. "I... surrender. You, Raven Sable, are now the queen of the Badlands changelings." She touches the tip of her horn to Raven's, and lights it. Green magic flies up Chrysalis' horn and down Raven's for several moments, and when it ends, Chrysalis is an ordinary drone. 

Steno whistles, noting that Raven has gotten taller now, to match Chrysalis' height. Then... he bows. "I am yours to command, Queen Raven." 

“Stand with me, Steno. You shall be my trusted assistant, and any command you issue will be as valid as any command I give. So it is the law of the hive!” She leaned in to Steno when he got closer. “I can do that, right?” she asked hesitantly. 

Steno nods. "You're the one in charge, so yeah." 

"For my next official act, I order that the captured ponies Gemini Shadow and Corvus Sable are released from their prisons!" Raven orders, and two drones quickly go to do as their queen bid. 

Gem enters the room and sees Raven's change, then bows herself. "You look amazing, my love," she says, looking up at her. "How do you feel?" 

“Very regal, thanks,” Raven said with a smile. “Are you two okay?” 

"We're fine," Corvus reports with a smile. "I gotta say, I didn't expect that my little sis was going to become a changeling queen. That's a pretty big step." 

"What are you going to do?" Gem asks. "Relocate here and devote yourself to ruling the hive?" 

Raven stopped and looked shocked. “Whoa...I never thought about what I’d do if I actually became queen! I don’t really wanna stay here because all of my friends are in Canterlot and I’d miss them all terribly and I don’t want to lose Gem but I can’t stay here but I have to because who’ll take care of the hive otherwise...” 

"You did just hire me as your assistant," Steno points out. "And my commands will have the same weight as yours. So... I can rule in your name until you're ready to come back, if you want." 

Raven nods at that, smiling. "Sounds like a good idea to me." 

"And when you do come back," Gem says with a grin, "I'll come with you. Every queen needs a consort, doesn't she?" 

Raven wraps Gem and Steno in a hug. “You two are the best. Gem, you don’t mind me stealing your assistant, do you?” 

"Not at all," Gem says with a smile. "I'm sure I can find another changeling to take his place." She eyes Chrysalis the drone. "How about you? Fancy staying at Shadowfall Manor for a while? You'll get to spend all the time with your daughter that you want." 

Chrysalis scowls, before eventually crossing her arms and huffing. "Fine... I guess I'll work for a stuck up unicorn pony. Could be worse." 

"That's the spirit," Gem says, before hugging Steno tight. "I expect frequent visits!" she informs him. “At least once a week, I need to check in with my queen, after all!” Steno replied. 

Raven smiled. “Still can’t get used to hearing that about me. Let’s head for home. Steno, let me know if you need me for anything.” Steno nodded. 

“Does this mean you’re gonna be more insufferable than you normally are?” Corvus asked. Instantly, a flurry of pillows buried him. Poking his head out, he stared at Raven. “How?!?” he asked, stunned. 

The pillows turned back into drones and wandered off. 

“Perk of royalty, big brother dear,” Raven smirked.

Everyone else laughs at that as they head back toward the car, even Chrysalis. 


	7. The Girl Who Never Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem has nightmares of what the world might have looked like if she had never existed.

All was not well with Gemini Shadow. For weeks, ever since the darkness had been purged from her body, she had been unable to sleep. Every night, from the day after her failed suicide attempt to her first night at the Canterlot Mental Hospital, her nightly dreamscapes were filled with terrible nightmares, night terrors even. This was one such nightmare...

* * *

It was the night of the Fall Formal. Raven and Twilight stood in front of the portal to Equestria, blocking Sunset's path. Gem was hovering above the scene, invisible,  watching events play out with a horrified expression on her face. 

Holding the crown in both hands, Sunset grins. “At last! More power than I could ever imagine!” And she puts it on her head. Immediately, there’s a flash of bright light, and Sunset undergoes a painful transformation into something altogether more terrifying: a [demon](https://derpibooru.org/1020571).

Inspecting her new form, she can only laugh as the other students begin to scream in terror. “I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along! But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!” She makes a fist, and the entire front entrance of the building is lifted from its foundations and tossed into a corner. Then she snaps her fingers, and the rest of the student body starts moaning, swirls in their eyes.

Sunset smirks, and looks to her two goons, Snips and Snails, who are also demons. “Round them up and bring them to the portal!” she commands. Turning to Twilight and Raven, she speaks again. “Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it!”

“No, you’re not!” says Twilight defiantly, as she and Raven glare at Sunset. 

Sunset rolls her eyes. “Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!”

“She has me!” says Raven loudly.

Sunset glares at Raven. “Step aside, human! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with!” And she produces a ball of fire, which she throws at the duo. The two grasp hands even tighter, waiting for the end. The fireball hits and the two girls are instantly incinerated, their clothes burning, their flesh melting. They scream blood-curdling cries, and in the end, all that is left of either of them is a pile of scorched bones, which clatter to the ground.

Sunset laughs loud and long, completely losing any remaining shred of humanity. "It's about time those two were killed," she says, once she has calmed down. "Snips! Snails! Is my army ready yet?" 

"Yes ma'am!" say Snips and Snails at once.

Sunset nods. "Excellent. Through the portal! Follow my lead!" She goose-steps through the portal and into Equestria.

* * *

"Oh, this so much better," Sunset says with a smile, coming out through the Mirror. Her form has [changed](https://derpibooru.org/1061155). Now equine, her fur is a deep red, and she wears red and black shoes resembling flames on all four hooves. Similar armor adore her neck. She is about as tall as Celestia, with demonic ears, wings, and a long black horn that ends in a sharp point. Her mane and tail is composed of pure fire, and black mist flows from her eyes.

Princess Celestia looks utterly thunderstruck. "Sunset... is... is that you? Where is Twilight Sparkle?"

Sunset chuckled darkly. “Dead, of course. You don’t seriously believe I would allow that meddlesome pony to live, do you?” She shook her head. “Oh Celestia… you have so much to learn. Don’t worry, she’ll be able to tell you all about it… IN HELL!” Fire erupted from Sunset’s horn as she conjured another fireball, throwing it at Celestia, and every other pony silly enough to get in her way. In mere minutes, the surviving Princesses (and the Element-Bearers) had perished. A few hours later, Sunset had taken her place in Celestia’s throne, with a small group of humans acting as guards. The rest of Sunset’s teenage army marched through town, ordering everypony inside, and killing those who dared to rebel. Sunset watched the progress of her army, licking her fangs. “It’s good to be queen…”

* * *

The Fall Formal was turning out to be more exciting than the students at CHS had planned. While Sunset was busy taunting Twilight and Raven, something else was brewing at Sugarcube Corner, a cafe a few blocks away from the school, and the favorite hotspot for CHS’ students.

The cafe was jam-packed as ever, but the atmosphere was strangely tense. Students pointed fingers at one another, arguing about this and that. Practically every table was filled with angry students, except for one: three girls wearing hoodies with the hoods up sat alone at a corner booth, singing softly. As they did, the bright red gems they wore around their necks seemed to glow, and a green mist (visible only to them) flowed through the air toward the necklaces.

After a few minutes, they stopped and lowered their hoods. One of the girls, one with fuscia skin and purple hair streaked with aquamarine spoke. “Ugh, that was barely worth the effort, Adagio… I’m tired of fast food, I need a meal!” This was Aria Blaze, the second-youngest of the trio.

Adagio, who had pale gold skin with an obscene amount of curly orange hair streaked with yellow, spoke: “The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here.” 

Aria sighed distastefully. “Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!”

Adagio rolled her eyes and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, “Really? I love it here!”

The youngest girl, Sonata, looked surprised. “For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst!”

“I think you’re the worst, Sonata,” said Aria, looking annoyed.

Sonata gasped. “Oh yeah? Well, I think you’re-“ 

She was interrupted by Adagio, who said through clenched teeth: “I’ll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn’t making this world any more bearable.” Just then, a large, fiery explosion erupted from the general vicinity of the school. Adagio’s mouth fell open as she watched.

The three ran outside and stood in the strong wind that had begun to blow. “Did you feel that?” asked Adagio. “Do you know what that is?” Her companions shrugged, and she replied “It’s Equestrian magic!” in a voice of barely-contained joy.

“But this world doesn’t have Equestrian magic!” protested Aria, looking disbelieving.

“It does now,” Adagio said, and she smirked, her mind whirring into action. “And we’re going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us.” The three girls ran as fast as they could toward CHS and hid behind a tree. The front courtyard of the school was filled with green fog, more than enough for the girls to absorb. 

Their necklaces glowed as they took in the raw demonic magic, and as Sunset  transformed, [so too](https://derpibooru.org/867582) did these girls. Fin-like wings sprouted from their backs, as did long, scaly tails. They grew fangs, and their ears became pointed. But that was as far as the transformation got, because Sunset went through the portal shortly thereafter, her teenage army following along in her wake.

“Aw, geez!” whined Sonata, once the last human vanished through the portal. “No fair! She took away our food!”

“Don’t you worry, little sister,” purred Adagio, smiling darkly. “We have our powers back now, and there’s bound to be more food for us somewhere in this accursed city. Shall we hunt?”

“I’m ready,” growled Aria, licking her fangs. The three sirens took to the air and flew off into the night.

* * *

A year had passed since the sirens enslaved all of planet Earth. Canterlot had fallen first, since the girls had established a power base there at a mansion known as Shadowfall. From there, it was a simple matter of embarking on a world tour and subjugating the masses through song. Adagio presented herself as an empress, with her sisters acting as enforcers. Posters were put up, demanding that she be adored. The brainwashed humans were quick to comply, and within months, Adagio had an army of willing humans practically throwing themselves at her feet, begging to be favored with her love and attention. Her favorite targets: A scientist named Carrie Shadow, and a former bus driver for Canterlot High known as Longhaul Hoofer. What Adagio did not know, however, was that her two favorite pets had plans of their own…

* * *

"You have done well today, Hoofer," Adagio purred to the form kneeling in front of her.  "Thanks to your efforts, we were able to expand our reach and our empire grows."  She stands up and paces around the still-kneeling figure of Longhaul.  "You were the toughest to break, my dear boy, almost as tough as our new chambermaid Carrie. And yet, you serve me well as my liaison to the unwashed."

"Thank you Mistress," Longhaul said, never raising his head.

Adagio stopped in front of Longhaul.  She removed the silk slipper from her foot.  "It is now time to reaffirm your loyalty to me, Hoofer.  Do not keep me waiting."

Longhaul bent down and kissed the uncovered foot of Adagio.  "My mistress honors me," he says quietly.

Adagio grins a sadistic grin.  "Perhaps my sister Sonata would like to have some fun with you...and if I thought you could please her I'd allow it.  Now, go.  I expect you here on time in the morning.  I have much for you to do."

Longhaul stands, never raising his head. "Yes, my Mistress." He walks slowly backwards, until finally he pivots and walks from the throne room.

* * *

Being a favored pet of the Empress had a few perks.  One was being allowed to keep his house.  And it was to this house that Longhaul returned that evening.  Parking his car in the garage, he closed the garage door, securing it with a series of deadbolts.  He then went to a large yellow cabinet marked "FLAMMABLE" and, opening the door, stepped inside.

Longhaul emerged from the tunnel under the house into a large open area.  Kerosene lanterns hung from the walls, maps and charts covered every surface of a large improvised table in the center of the great clearing, and poring over them was Carrie Shadow, co-leader of the Canterlotian resistance forces. Longhaul walked past her toward a small sink, grabbed a bottle of mouthwash, and began to chug.

"Let me guess... feet again?" Carrie remarked, watching Longhaul.

Longhaul spat into the sink.  “Only because the line’s too long for her ass.”  he hugged Carrie and gave her a peck on the cheek.  “And how’s Aria’s favorite chambermaid today?”

“Don’t get me started,” Carrie grumbled, glaring distastefully at her uniform. “That bitch spends _all_ her time shagging half the city… the only reason she likes me so much is that I invented an improved washing machine specifically designed to clean up after sexual conquests.” She flops down into a chair. “If only there was someone here who could help us… rally the troops and let us stage our rebellion once and for all, you know?”

Longhaul scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous Carrie, that sort of thing only happens in adventure books for children. There are no heroes here, no grand saviors, no girls with magic powers to come in and save the day… there’s only us, our oppressors, and death.”

At that moment, there came a knock on the door. “Open up!” shouted a female voice. “I need help! My girlfriend’s been hurt!”

Longhaul wasted no time and quickly opened the secret door. On the other side was a yellow-skinned girl with curly brown hair, though it looked heavily bedraggled. Her clothes were filthy, her glasses were cracked, and she carried in her arms the prone form of another girl, this one with lavender skin and dark blue hair streaked with purple and pink. Her clothes were covered in blood, as she was bleeding profusely from a wound on her chest. 

“Get her inside, put her on the couch,” Longhaul ordered. Once the lavender girl was laid down, he got to work, using what little medical training he’d had before the sirens came to town. “How was she hurt?”

“Dusk found her building an illegal device in a secret lab,” the yellow girl explained. “She threatened to turn her heart into taco meat. I managed to knock her out and get her here.”

“How do I know you aren’t spies?” Longhaul asked suspiciously.

“Allow me,” Carrie interrupted, producing a device that was similar to a certain screwdriver. She clicked it on and scanned both of the new arrivals. “No trace of siren magic in their brains, Longhaul,” she said. “They’re clean.”

The yellow girl raised an eyebrow. “How the hell did you do that? Is that some kinda magic screwdriver or something?”

Carrie shook her head. “Sonic probe, of my own design. Like a portable mind-reader. If you two were siren spies, I would’ve known immediately.”

Longhaul grabbed an orange medical bag and a stethoscope.  “You weren’t followed, were you?” he asked curtly. “Bad enough I’m gonna have two grumpy sirens to deal with tomorrow, I don’t need them finding this place on top of it.”

“We hid out in the woods for a while,” Yellow Girl explained.  “She lost consciousness, and I had no choice but to bring her here.”

“And how did you find ‘here’?” Carrie queried.

“We… we heard rumors,” Yellow Girl answered. “Whispers among those that want nothing more than to get rid of the sirens. That’s what she was working on when we were found out—a device that would break the siren’s spell.” Tears filled the girl’s eyes. “My name is Emerald Wave, and this is Twilight Sparkle.”

Longhaul and Carrie looked at each other, then at Emerald, then back to the injured purple girl. “It’s uncanny... the resemblance,” Longhaul said, placing the stethoscope to Twilight’s chest. He listened carefully. “Well, she’s still alive, lung sounds are good so whatever Sonata did didn’t puncture the lung…heart sounds strong but she’s lost a lot of blood. Carrie, get the oxygen, please.”

Carrie wheeled a large green tank over to where Twilight lay.  Longhaul attached a mask connected to a long tube to a ribbed green plastic piece on the tank’s regulator and turned the oxygen on.  He placed the mask over Twilight’s face.  He cut away as much of Twilight’s shirt as he needed to dress the wound, packing it with large gauze pads. “That should help a little bit, let’s let her rest now,” Longhaul said, going to the sink to wash his hands.

* * *

Twilight awoke a few hours later, looking very confused about where she was and how she had gotten there. Emerald quickly explained their situation, and thanked Longhaul for his generosity. After a dinner of rationed foods stolen from the Shadowfall kitchens, Twilight showed the other 3 conspirators her device.

“It looks like a radio transmitter,” Carrie commented, turning Twilight’s device around in her hands.

“That’s because it _is_ a transmitter,” Twilight explained. “When combined with an MP3 player, it will broadcast any music played over it to every radio in the world, digitally, so as to prevent signal loss. This way, the endless stream of propaganda music they play now will be broken, and we’ll all be free from their song once and for all!”

“The tough part will be killing them, of course,” Emerald added, “But I’ve been working on a solution for that too. Sparks and I will pose as cooks in that house of theirs, and one night, we’ll poison their dinner. Sparks managed to develop a poison that’s virtually undetectable, so it should be no problem to put it in their drinks or something. Then, once they’re dead, we’ll broadcast the freedom music, and the world will be saved.”

Longhaul nodded. “A simple plan means fewer opportunities to screw up. Let’s do it.”

“I think I know what we can use for music, too,” Carrie said.  

Longhaul smiled. “The vault?”  Carrie nodded.

A few minutes later, Twilight, supported by Emerald, walked along with Longhaul and Carrie down another tunnel.  “I was also trying to figure out a way to use music to break the brainwashing the sirens use,” Carrie explained.

“Vinyl Scratch had one of the most extensive musical libraries in all of Canterlot,” Longhaul continued. “She was the one that alerted us to what was really going on, and helped get the resistance movement going. Thanks to those headphones she always wore, and the music she continuously played, the sirens could never get her under their spell.”  Longhaul dropped his head.  “That’s why she was also the first one executed for ‘crimes against the state,’ as Adagio put it. Carrie and I were there that day, and we swore to continue her work until all of the land was free of siren influence.”

Carrie stopped before a large metal door, resembling a bank vault.  She punched in some numbers on a keypad, and with a series of clicks, the door lowly swung open to reveal a large laboratory and recording studio hybrid.  

Carrie smiled.  “Welcome to the Vinyl Scratch Memorial Music Vault.”

"Holy crap, this place has everything!" Emerald gasped, running inside and practically drooling over some of the gear. She took out her MP3 player and plugged it into the computer provided, and grinned. "Let's do this."

* * *

The next night, the foursome put their  plan into action. Emerald stood by in the Vault with Twilight's invention, loading up music to play on the radio. Twilight dressed in an apron and a chef's hat and posed as a cook in the kitchen, while Longhaul and Carrie would act as servers for the Dazzlings.

The evening meal was held in Shadowfall's main dining room, which had high ceilings, white walls, and some wood panelling. Even the floors were wood. Adagio, Aria, and Sonata sat down at a large table and waited for their food to be served. To entertain them, Octavia Melody played a medley of their songs, written for solo cello. But they kept waiting, and no food came.

"Aria, go and see what's holding up the cooks," Adagio ordered.

Aria nodded and got up, barging into the kitchen with a terrible expression on her face. "What's the hold up in here?!" she snarled. 

"It's that new cook, Miss Aria!" shouted one of the other cooks, a girl named Bonbon. "She tried to put poison in the quesadillas, but she got scared!"

Aria's face turned beet red. "POISON?!" she roared. "BRING HER TO ME! NOW!"

Twilight was brought out of the pantry and placed in front of Aria, shaking in fear. "Please, please don't hurt me... I'll do anything you want..."

"SILENCE!" Aria thundered. "The punishment for regicide is death, Twilight Sparkle! I don't know how you're still alive, but it doesn't matter!" She grabbed a butcher knife from a nearby rack and stabbed Twilight through the heart, sending blood splattering all over the room. Twilight collapsed on the floor and lay face down, her eyes glassy and unseeing.

"So, sister, am I to understand that some of our slaves have been plotting a rebellion?" Adagio asked with a knowing smile.

Aria nodded. "Yep. I killed Sparkle already, but I think there might be... you knew about it all along, didn't you?"

Adagio nodded, showing her fangs. "Are you kidding? It was my idea to set it up in the first place. Not that Hoofer knows, all he knew was that so-called "Selene" woman who kept sending him mail." She rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Now the culling can begin. Find the others, and kill them as well!" She began to laugh, loud and long.

* * *

Gem shot up like a rocket out bed, her body drenched in cold sweat. The moon was hidden, her cell-like room was dark. And yet, in the depths of night, she could see Adagio's snarling, hungry visage, and the horrible sights of her friend's corpses, killed in a variety of creative fashions, and then desecrated as an example to others. She took a deep breath and screamed as long, and as loudly, as she could. She didn't sleep again that night.


	8. Longhaul's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longhaul considers a change in careers in a world where he never became a bus driver for CHS, and Gem considers her life as she graduates from high school.

The tractor-trailer moved slowly as it backed up toward the loading dock, the driver guiding back using his mirrors. He made some brief adjustments to compensate for the drift of the fifty-three-foot trailer, keeping it as straight as he could until he felt the gentle bump against the rubber bumpers on the dock. He pulled the yellow and red knobs inside the cab, and with a hiss of air, the brakes had locked themselves so the vehicle would not roll. 

Carefully stepping from the cab of the truck, fifth-wheel hook in hand, Longhaul first walked back to the rear of the trailer and placed a wheel chock under the tires. He then moved forward and cranked the “landing gear”--the two feet that would support the trailer once he pulled out from under it—until they just barely made contact with the ground. Now, he reached underneath the trailer with the fifth-wheel hook, and after grabbing the pull handle, gave a solid tug to unlatch the king pin on the trailer from the mechanism on the fifth wheel holding it in place. He then disconnected the light and air lines, always working in a particular order: red air line first, then the green electrical cord, and finally the blue air line. After a brief look to see that he had done all of the steps, he climbed back into the cab. And with another hissing of air, the air suspension bags deflated, setting the trailer down on the concrete pad. An audible ‘click’ signaled that the king pin had fully released, and Longhaul eased the truck out from under the trailer, and headed to the parking area. 

Truck secured and completed paperwork in hand, Longhaul waked into the terminal building and approached the dispatcher’s window. “Here it is, the last trip,” he said, passing the stack to the dispatcher. 

The dispatcher nodded and thumbed through the stack. “So you’re really gonna hang it up, and I have to lose one of my best runners?” 

Longhaul nodded, sighing. “Not like I wanted to, but I’m gettin’ way too old for this racket. Every run’s beating me up worse than the last one. Probably best to cut and run while I can still enjoy some of my life, ya know?” 

“Yeah, I know, this job takes a toll on you,” the dispatcher agreed. “That’s why I moved inside. How come you didn’t try for that? We have a position open at our Appleloosa terminal.” 

“I never liked being cooped up inside for long periods of time, that’s why I started driving in the first place. I was contemplating moving down there, though...looked nice when I was making stops down there. Peaceful little place.” 

“Well, whatever you do or wherever you go,” the dispatcher said, offering his hand, “it’s been a pleasure to have you on staff. You always got your runs done without screwing around, and we’re really gonna miss you.” 

Longhaul accepted the hand. “I’ll miss you guys, too.” 

“Let me see if the terminal manager is free so you can get your stuff done,” the dispatcher said, picking up the phone.

* * *

The next day, after a good dose of sleep, Longhaul sat in the Canterlot Cafe munching on a patty melt and nibbling at a plate of French fries. The sleep had done wonders, even if he did wake up stiff and sore. The nice part was not having to rush off anywhere, and thus he could soak his tired muscles in the tub for a while. 

He had taken most of the day to wander around town, not wanting to stay cooped up in his house. He had looked over his finances, and while he would be okay for a while, the reality of the situation was that unless he found another job, he’d have to consider relocating somewhere else, where the cost of living was lower. Appleloosa was looking better all the time. 

As he sat and munched, he noticed the steady stream of high school students entering and leaving. He remembered that it was well into summer vacation, which would explain why they weren’t in school at this hour. He then saw a woman enter the diner. She was quite attractive, and carried herself with an almost regal air. Longhaul overheard some of the students address her as “Principal,” and he watched as she greeted all who approached, giving them a smile and a kind word. Longhaul ceased his gawking, realizing that this woman was far too classy for such as he, and he figured that even if she had a sister, she’d outclass him too. He shrugged and picked up the paper, turned to the classified ads, and began reading. 

He scanned the ads for local driving jobs, figuring he could hook up with some outfit doing hotshot deliveries. It would mean driving a smaller truck, but he was fine with that. His eye noticed a larger ad for a school bus driver for the high school. He thought about this for a good while as he munched his sandwich and fries. On the plus side, it was a strict five-day schedule; all major holidays off; no driving in severe winter weather, which he completely detested; the pay and benefits seemed decent; and he’d have summers off to travel or do whatever he wanted. The only downside he could see was it was still a driving job, and he’d remembered that school buses were even worse to drive than a tractor-trailer in terms of getting bounced around. Then, there was the whole issue of dealing with the students. He wasn’t too sure he wanted to do that, and dealing with disciplinary problems… seemed more hassle than it was worth. 

Having finished his lunch, Longhaul folded his paper and grabbed the check. Appleloosa had lots less winter than Canterlot, anyway, and he could manage to stretch his retirement pension and savings to almost double what he could manage here. He resolved to find a realtor, see about selling his Canterlot house, and get a fairly modest home in Appleloosa. And, if he got moving on it right away, he might be able to move before winter set in. 

* * *

In her four years at Canterlot High, Gem had never gotten to know her bus driver. Granted, this was because the man hired to drive her bus was a bitter, angry fellow called Angus Mustang, who never had a good word to say about anybody and would swear repeatedly he was only doing this to make a living, he didn’t care one jot about the students he drove every day. So, Gem had done her best to put him out of her mind.

That’s not to say her four years had been a waste. In Raven Sable, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Emerald Wave, Gem had made four friends who she knew she could count on whenever the going got tough. She’d tried, in her freshman year, to befriend those three siren girls who attempted to take over the school, but it was not to be. They simply vanished off stage after the concert, never to be seen again. 

Once, she also recalled bumping into a stetson-wearing man at the supermarket the same week she first moved to Canterlot. She knew he wasn’t Angus, but as he was busy with his own shopping adventure, she didn’t bother him.

As Gem walked across the stage at graduation, with her four best friends following in her wake, she felt as though something was missing… four very important somethings. But she couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out what it might be. She shrugged, and went home with her friends to celebrate their accomplishment, putting all thoughts of high school behind her.


	9. Operation Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Twilight repatriates Sunset to Equestria so she can face punishment for her crimes in the human world. Gem, Raven, Carrie, and the human Twilight Sparkle work on a plan to rescue her.

It was the night of the Fall Formal. Gem, Raven, and Twilight stood in front of the portal to Equestria, blocking Sunset's path. Holding the crown she’d stolen in both hands, Sunset grins. “At last! More power than I could ever imagine!” And she puts it on her head. Immediately, there’s a flash of bright light, and Sunset undergoes a painful transformation into something altogether more terrifying: a demon.

Inspecting her new form, she can only laugh as the other students begin to scream in terror. “I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along! But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your princess now, and you will be loyal... to me!” She made a fist, and the entire front entrance of the building was lifted from its foundations and tossed into a corner. Then she snapped her fingers, and the rest of the student body starts moaning, swirls in their eyes.

Sunset smirks, and looks to her two goons, who are also demons. “Round them up and bring them to the portal!” she commands. Turning to Twilight and friends, she speaks again. “Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Equestria! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it!”

“No, you’re not!” says Twilight defiantly, as she, Gem, and Raven all look at Sunset with similar expressions. 

Sunset rolled her eyes. “Oh, please! What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!”

“She has us!” say Gem and Raven together.

Sunset glares at Gem. “Step aside, human! Twilight has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! She needs to be dealt with!” And she produces a ball of fire, which she throws at the trio. The three grasp hands even tighter, waiting for the end, but it doesn’t come. A magenta bubble has formed instead, shielding them from harm.

Sunset gasps, astounded. “What?!”

Twilight spoke next, looking triumphant. “The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those who could wield the others! Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Together with a crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!” The three rose into the air, their hair lengthening to look like pony manes and tails, and real pony ears appearing on their heads. Twilight even grows a set of wings.

“No!” screams Sunset, unable to believe it what she’s seeing. A rainbow flies toward her, surrounding her body. 

“Here and in Equestria, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!” shouted Twilight, as a magical explosion takes place, creating a large crater.

Twilight walks to the edge, joined by Gem and Raven. “You will never rule in Equestria. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart,” she says coldly. She tears a strip of fabric off her dress and uses it to bind Sunset’s hands together, to create improvised handcuffs. “And for your crimes, you must face judgement.”

“Er… your majesty,” Gem interrupted, “Why can’t we look after her?”

Twilight turned to look at Gem. “I wish I could let you, Gem.. I really do. But Sunset Shimmer is a criminal, and she must face punishment according to the laws of the Equestrian justice system.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, but this is the way it has to be. I’ll keep you informed.” Saying no more, Twilight dragged a despondent-looking Sunset Shimmer out of the crater and into the portal, with Spike following along in her wake.

* * *

Twilight stepped through the portal, happy to be back on four legs for the first time in 3 days. While her time as a human had been interesting, even aside from Sunset's scheme, she didn't plan on returning to that world any time soon.

Princess Celestia approached her, her face anxious. "Sunset Shimmer, is she alright?" she asked.

Twilight moved aside to reveal Sunset, now with proper cuffs around her forelegs, and a magical inhibitor over her horn. "She's right here, Princess.”

“Princess Celestia… please…” Sunset whispers, looking into her former mentor’s face.

But Celestia looks away, unable to face her former student. “Twilight, please take her to one of the cells… she will be fed and watered while awaiting trial,” she eventually says.

Twilight nods, and takes Sunset away.

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, Gemini Shadow sat glumly outside the destroyed front entrance of CHS, looking like someone who’d just been told she couldn’t go out and play. 

“I don’t see what you’re looking so down for,” said a voice from behind her. It was Raven. “What’s the matter, Gem? We won! Ol’ Sunny Shimmer got her butt kicked, and now she’s going to get what’s coming to her!”

“But that’s just it, Raven!” Gem said, standing up. “I was ready to jump down into that ditch and lend a hand! She could be a wonderful person, given the right teacher!”

“Yeah?” Raven raised an eyebrow. “Prove it.”

“Think back to when she took the crown from me,” Gem said. “She put it on her head, said something about having more power than she ever could have imagined, and smirked. At least until the magic started appearing.” She waved her arms, making motions roughly approximating the shape of the magic waves that had spread from the crown to cover Sunset’s body. “Just before her transformation started, she seemed to realize her mistake, and tried to take the crown off, but the magical surge was so powerful, she couldn’t do it!”

“But all of that happened in a split second!” Raven said. “There’s no way you could have noticed that! Who do you think you are, some kinda female Sherlock Holmes?”

“I might as well be!” Gem shouted. “Why are you having such trouble believing this? You were there! You saw what happened with your own eyes!”

“Yeah, and I also saw Sunset Shimmer spending the last 3 days making both our lives miserable, especially yours!” Raven shouted back. “Listen Gem, maybe they don’t teach this in whatever high class posh school you went to, but in the real world? A bully like Sunset Shimmer can’t just stop being a bully overnight! Once you’re there, that’s where you stay!” She grabbed Gem’s hand. “Come on, we got a dance to finish.”

Gem jerked her hand from Raven’s grip, looking hurt. “I don’t think I want to go dancing with you just now, Raven Sable,” she said, her eyes glassy with tears. “I honestly thought… after _everything_ we’ve been through the last couple days… that you, of all people, would believe me.” She turned away. “But I guess I was wrong. Goodnight, Raven.” She walked down the steps and hurried to the parking lot, and a few minutes later, drove off into the night, alone.

Raven leaned against the edge of the hole and sighed. “Fuck this, I’m calling Corvus…”

* * *

The courtroom was empty, save for the twelve ponies that made up the jury, Sunset, Princess Celestia, and the judge. The judge looked sternly down at Sunset, who was in turn staring at her hooves. The judge spoke, his voice bouncing off the tiles and walls of the room. 

“Sunset Shimmer, you have been charged with one count each of conspiracy against the Crown, use of illegal brainwashing spells, theft of a powerful magical artifact, property damage, and disturbing an alternate dimension. You have pled guilty, and the jury has agreed, finding you guilty unanimously. Thus, it is the decision of this Court that you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment in Tartarus. You will have no chance for parole. May Faust have mercy on your soul.” He banged his gavel once, and Sunset felt her entire world crumble away.

She sobbed into her front hooves, even as the guardsponies led her away to the cell again. It would be her last night there, as the journey to Tartarus was long. She stared sadly out at Luna’s moon, wishing there was someone, anyone, who could help her. But she knew that help would never come. After all, no help came to the wicked.

* * *

“And that’s what happened at the Formal yesterday,” said Gem, as she updated her cousin Carrie on recent events.

Carrie whistled. “Well, cousin, I’ll admit, the whole raging she-demon and magical pony princess thing _does_ sound like something out of a children’s show, but since I’ve always known you to be an honest girl, I believe you. What are you going to do about this Sunset Shimmer person?”

“I don’t know,” Gem admitted. “I want to go and rescue her, but the princess said the portal only opens every two and a half years, and that’s an awfully long time from now. It’s possible there’s a way to open it earlier, but I don’t know anything about this magic, so… there’s nothing I can do.”

“Doesn’t your girlfriend know magic?” Carrie asked.

“ _Stage_ magic, Carrie. You know, pulling rabbits out of hats and coins out of people’s ears,” Gem answered. “And anyway, she’s not my girlfriend… I don’t think. We had a fight last night about all this. She doesn’t think Sunset can be redeemed.”

“Well, if you think she can, that should be all that matters,” says Carrie soothingly. “Tell you what: I’ll fly down to Canterlot tonight and we can come up with a plan to get to this land of talking horses together. Sound good?”

Gem smiled. “I would love nothing more, dear cousin of mine. See you tomorrow!” She hung up.

* * *

Gem was up as soon as the sun had risen the next morning, and was headed toward the front door of her home, when she found Raven standing on the steps, fist raised as if to knock. Gem frowned, narrowing her eyes. “Come to beat some sense into me, have you?”

“No,” said Raven, putting her arm down. “I came to apologize… I wasn’t thinking straight last night, Gem. I mean, what we saw last night shoulda been impossible, but… I ain’t gonna deny it happened. I mean, me and you, we floated in the air and grew pony ears for about half an hour, and we saw our classmates turn into brainwashed zombies. And… well, as much as I would like to give ol’ Sunny Britches a kick in the pants… what Princess Twilight said last night has me worried. And if you think Sunny can be reformed, then… I guess that’s reason enough to try.” She offered Gem a lavender-colored hand. “Do you forgive me?”

“Of course I do,” said Gem softly, smiling and giving Raven a hug. “Now come along, we have a plane to catch!” She hurried down the steps and speed-walked to her car.

“A plane?” Raven blinked. “I thought we were going to Pony Land!”

“We are, eventually,” Gem explained. “But first we have to figure out how! Fortunately, my cousin Carrie is an inventor and scientist, so if anyone can figure out how to break through that portal lock, it’ll be her.” She started the car, and soon, both girls were driving through the empty early morning streets.

When they got to the airport, it didn’t take long for Carrie to arrive. She plowed straight into Gem, giving her a tight hug. "Cousin!  Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Carrie exclaimed, helping Gem to her feet. "It's been so long!” She paused, noticing Raven. "Oh, hello! I'm Carrie Shadow, Gem's cousin. You must be Raven Sable, pleasure to meet you.” She offered Raven a hand, it was the exact same shade of grey as Gem’s.

Raven shook it, nodding. “Yup, the one and only. Gem says you’re some kinda science nerd?”

Carrie nodded, “I’ve won the Trottingham Young Scientists Competition seven times in a row! It _would_ have been eight, but Gem here dumped a whole test tube of ultra-hardener into the model volcano mix! I told her, ‘Don’t touch the blue tube!’ Sure enough, when I turn back around, the whole blue tube is gone. Poor Eddie Fitzminster didn't make it out before the stuff hardened. Turned that triple-expansion foam into granite. Took them five days to chisel him out. Didn't really hurt him, but the first thing he did was make a beeline for the bathroom.”

Raven blinked. “I see. Well, if Gem trusts ya, so do I.” The three headed back to Gem’s car.

“So, Carrie, what do you know about alternative dimensions?” Gem asked, as they headed back to Shadowfall Manor.

“Well, I know that in certain cases, you can access them via a transporter accident in an ion storm,” Carrie began, counting off on her fingers, “Or you can fall out of the time vortex, but since neither of those things are readily available, I’d say getting to one would be pretty hard. I don’t even think I could do this on my own. Are there any other scientists in town I could talk to?”

“Well…” Gem trailed off, but before she could finish her sentence, Raven pointed. “Hey! Is that Twilight?”

“What?!” said Gem and Carrie together. Gem pulled over, and sure enough, a [girl](http://bit.ly/2CPRvip) with Twilight’s distinctive skin color and hair was standing by the portal statue, too engrossed in her work to pay any attention to the car that had just pulled up.

“I don’t think that’s the princess, Raven,” said Gem slowly. “Her hair is in a different style, she’s wearing glasses, and her clothes…”

“They look Trottingham Prep’s old uniform,” Carrie agreed. “But in plum and purple instead of red.” She narrowed her eyes, “Well, would you look at that! She’s got a NimoyCo [tricorder](http://bit.ly/2COFTfA)! She _must_ be a scientist!” And before Gem or Raven could stop her, she leapt out of the car and ran over to the other Twilight. “You there! What are you doing here?”

Twilight looked up, thunderstruck. “What-where-how-who are you?!” she exclaimed.

“A scientist, like you,” said Carrie. “What are you doing with that statue?”

Twilight held up her tricorder. “I got some really weird readings on my tricorder last night,” she said. “I came to see if I could make sense of them.” She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “What are _you_ doing here?”

“That depends on your answer to the following question,” said Carrie. “Do you believe in alternate universes?”

“Well, there _is_ an interpretation of quantum mechanics which holds that there is a very large, perhaps infinite, number of universes, and everything that could possibly have happened in our past, but did not, has occurred in the past of some other universe or universes. It also means that there is a potential alternative version of everyone on Earth, with the differences ranging from the very minute, such as what color shirt one is wearing, to the very huge, such as species,” Twilight answered. “Why do you ask?”

“To hear my cousin tell it, the many-worlds interpretation is indeed correct,” Carrie said. “And I trust her implicitly. If I told you that this statue,” she patted the granite pedestal with her hand, “was secretly a gateway to another universe, how would you react?”

“It _would_ explain the readings I got,” Twilight said. “Even now, I can tell there’s _some_ kind of energy force at work here, but I don’t know what it might be.”

“It’s magic,” said Gem, climbing out of the car to join her cousin. “And I don’t mean the kind that stage magicians do, I mean magic that can brainwash people, or transform them into raging she-demons. And the world on the other side is where it comes from.”

“It sound dangerous,” Twilight commented. “Why do you want to go there so badly?”

“Because a friend of ours is trapped there,” Gem explained. “If we can get through, we can rescue her and bring her back here.”

Twilight nodded. “Well, it seems like we’re working toward similar goals… and assisting you would help me understand this magic more, so… alright, I’ll help you.” She wrote her address down on a piece of paper and handed to Carrie. “This is where you can find me. Will I see you in a few hours?”

“Forget hours,” said Carrie, “I’ll go right now!” The two Shadows climbed back into Gem’s car, with Twilight following, and they were off.

* * *

The Everfree Forest is well known in Equestria for being an inhospitable place. In ancient times, it was once peaceful, and served as the seat of the Two Sisters, long before the current castle at Canterlot Mountain was built. But centuries of chaos magic perverted the place, transforming it into what it is today: a place where only the very brave dare go. 

But the forest also holds a secret. Buried deep below the ground, in a series of caverns located beneath the castle ruins, is a place known as Tartarus. Twilight Sparkle had been here once before, to return Cerberus after he had escaped his post, and years later, Equestria’s three other princesses had been banished there by Tirek, who had himself managed to escape. It is accessible only by venturing into the basement of the castle and unlocking a hidden trap door, which can only be done by a pony of significant magical power.

Tartarus is a place where only the very wickedest of creatures go, ponies who could usurp the Sisters of their rule if they chose. Even death does not exist there, for it is a form of escape. Instead, the residents are kept alive through a series of time freezing spells. In essence, they are frozen in a single moment in time, and do not age. The complete separation from all of Equestria, coupled with the lack of the passage of time, causes many of the prisoners to go mad, and their shrieks are heard at all hours of the day and night (or at least, their simulated facsimiles).

It was in this place that Sunset now found herself, once the blindfold had been removed from her eyes. Her magic was nullified, leaving her unable to do so much as pick up a pencil, much less formulate an escape plan. Not that she _could_ have escaped, of course, nor would she want to. Sunset knew there was nothing for her now, save for an eternity of soul-crushing loneliness. She curled herself up on the floor of her cell, and sobbed.

* * *

“Okay, I think we’ve got it!” Carrie Shadow announced. It was very late in the afternoon, and she, Twilight, Gem, and Raven had spent the day at Twilight’s house, working out how best to get to Equestria.

“What’s the plan?” Raven asked, looking up from her phone.

“Well,” Twilight began, “we know that the magic that powers the portal is inert between openings. We can’t force our way through it using anything from our world, as that could damage the portal. But if there was a magical artifact we could use…”

“Not gonna work,” Raven interrupted. “The other Twilight took the crown with her when she went back to her world.”

“But we’re assuming Sunset only had _one_ magical artifact,” said Gem. “She might have more, if she left her world abruptly with just the clothes on her back.” She got up and stretched. “We should go look!”

“But it’s a Saturday!” said Raven. “No one will be there!”

“We can still look,” said Carrie. “Ordinarily I wouldn’t condone it, but it’s an emergency. Raven, come with me, we’re going to break in.”

Raven looked surprised, but got up, grinning. “And here I thought all you Trottingham girls were a bunch of goody-goodies! I haven’t picked a lock since I left Manehattan, but I still know all the tricks!” She grabbed Carrie’s hand. “Lead the way!”

* * *

In no time at all, Carrie and Raven had managed to lock pick their way into the school. Carrie took out her phone and wrote a program that would send a ten-second loop of empty hallway footage to every security camera in the building, which she then sent out via the school’s wifi network. Meanwhile, Raven went over to Sunset’s locker, put her ear to the tumblers, and managed to figure out the combination. Once it was opened, she looked inside.

The locker was filled with the usual contents of a high schooler: textbooks, notebooks folders, pens, pencils, etcetera. What was unusual was a thick brown book. Curious, Raven picked it up, and was surprised to find words from Sunset written inside, to someone called “Princess Celestia.”

“Did you find anything?” Carrie asked a few moments later.

Raven nodded, and showed Carrie the book. “I think it must be from the other world… there’s a princess named Celestia, just like our building principal, and she talks a lot about spells… think we can use it?”

Carrie beamed. “Oh, I _know_ we can. No wonder my cousin likes you!” And in no time at all, they were headed back toward Twilight’s house.

* * *

Several cups of coffee and more than a few drawings on a whiteboard later, Carrie and Twilight had finished their work. Before them was a device that would, if it worked properly, allow them to travel to the other world, completely bypassing the time lock. Of course, due to the lateness of the hour (and several disapproving glares from Twilight’s older brother) the four had decided to get some sleep, and run their experiment in the morning.

And so, it was four very well-rested girls who traveled to the Wondercolt statue on Sunday morning, with Carrie and Twilight’s invention resting in the trunk of Gem’s Aston. “So, just to recap,” said Twilight, “if we attach our device to the portal, and the book to the device, the portal should recognize the book’s inherent magic and unlock, allowing us to pass through.”

“It’s a good thing we’re the only ones out this early,” Gem observed. “We don’t need anyone else catching on to what we’re doing.” She parked, and Carrie and Twilight got to work setting up the machine. Soon, it was ready.

“Okay… here goes!” Carrie stepped forward, and placed the book in its holder at the apex of the device, just below the hooves of the stone horse. The portal exploded into life, the stone rippling like water.

“Well, it definitely works,” said Gem. “Ready, girls?”

“Ready!” said Carrie, Twilight, and Raven at once. Gem nodded, and after taking a deep breath, stepped through the stone.

* * *

The sensation of falling through a dimensional gateway was new to all four girls. As they fell through the swirling maelstrom of color, their bodies were transformed and twisted into new shapes. After what felt like forever, they fell out the other side in a dark and dusty room, all in a heap.

Gem opened her eyes and tried to push herself to her feet, only to stop. “What the… girls, I think something’s terribly wrong!” she exclaimed. “I don’t have hands anymore! Or feet!” Indeed, where her human appendages had once been, there were now only two pairs of furry legs, at the ends of which were hooves.

“I guess we got transformed by the mirror,” Carrie reasoned, climbing to her own hooves, and helping the two lavender ponies up too. She and Gem both had grey fur and brown manes and tails, though styled slightly differently. They also both had horns, and in Carrie’s case, a pair of bat-like wings. She flapped them. “Oooh, look! I can fly!”

“Lucky,” grumbled Raven. “I don’t have a horn _or_ wings.” She appeared to be an earth pony. “Lame.”

“It’s probably because the version of you that exists here is also hornless and wingless,” said Twilight, pushing her glasses up her muzzle with the edge of her hoof. She, like Gem and Carrie, was a unicorn. “The same with my counterpart, and both of yours!” She pointed at Carrie and Gem.

“Speaking of our counterparts,” Gem said, “we should probably avoid being seen by them, lest we cause a universal implosion. Or explosion. Or a rupture in all of causality.”

Twilight nodded. “You’re right Gem, though not for those reasons. Such dramatic effects only happen in sci-fi movies. The real reason is that… well, what would you do if you saw another you walking around?”

“Probably freak,” said Raven, attempting to walk on four legs. She stumbled a few times, but soon it came to her as easily as breathing, as if she’d been born for it. “Weird… I thought maybe I’d be having more problems.”

“Maybe the portal rewired our brains to give us the instincts to survive?” Carrie offered, now flying in a circle above their heads while using her magic to add a little light to the room.

“Possibly,” Gem theorized. “But I’m more concerned with getting out of this room.” Immediately as she finished speaking, three bolts of magic struck the door on the other side of the room, bringing the door down with a loud booming noise.

A second later, a white-furred unicorn [stallion](https://derpibooru.org/626430) with a blue mane and tail came striding in, flanked by two crystalline ponies. “Halt! How did you get in here?” he barked, pointing a dark blue hoof at the four mares. “This area is supposed to be… classified…” He stopped as his eyes fell on a certain lavender unicorn. “Twily?” he said softly.

“Shining Armor!” Twilight ran up to him and hugged him tight. “Am I glad to see you! I mean, this world’s version of you!”

Gem could almost see the gears turning in Shining’s mind as he considered the situation in front of him. Between the fact that his sister was a unicorn again, wore her mane in a completely different style to what he was used to, _and_ had glasses… “You’re from the other world, then?” he eventually said. “All of you?”

“We’re humans, yes,” said Gem promptly. “My name is Gemini Shadow, this is my cousin Carrie, and my girlfriend Raven.”

Shining nodded. “Well, I guess that’s better than what I _thought_ was going on… you’re not in any trouble, we’ll just need to ask you four a few questions.” He locked eyes with Gem. “And I do believe there’s somepony here who would like to see you. Come with me, please.” He left, his guards flanking him, and soon the four mares weren’t far behind.

* * *

In no time at all, the four visiting humans and Shining were gathered in a small room, furnished with a simple desk and a few cushions. “Okay,” said Shining. “This isn’t a formal interrogation, but I still have to ask questions, since my wife and sister are both princesses… can you state your names for the record, please?”

“Gemini Shadow, Raven Sable, Carrie Shadow, Twilight Sparkle,” said each of the four in turn.

“Species?”

“Human,” said Gem promptly.

“Did you know of the portal’s existence prior to the officially classified events concerning the criminal Sunset Shimmer?”

Raven raised a hoof. “Uh… does it count if I saw her beating her fists against it the night she arrived and crying a whole bunch? I kinda figured she was just mad about an ex-boyfriend or something.”

Shining thought this over. “No, I don’t think so… I’ll just say no. Did you have any contact with Princess Twilight Sparkle during the events in question?”

Gem nodded. “We, that is, Raven and I, both did. We attend school with Ms. Shimmer, and we were, in fact, instrumental in the events you refer to.” She took out her phone and showed him a video of the night of the formal, complete with she and Raven lifting into the air and growing pony ears.

Shining nodded. “Yeah, so you _are_ the two humans she mentioned… good to know. Does your presence in Equestria relate in any way to the criminal Sunset Shimmer?”

“I’m sorry, Prince Armor, but that’s classified information,” said a new voice. A grey furred, brown maned [pony](https://i.imgur.com/fZuCjN5.png) who looked like what would’ve happened if Gem had been made a stallion in this universe entered the room, wearing a purple jacket, a white dress shirt with a grey vest, and a purple bow tie decorated with white polka dots, which he straightened.

Shining frowned. “Under whose authority?”

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Luna Nocturne, in her capacity as head of the Equestrian Secret Service,” said Orion coolly. “The Shimmer case has been transferred to our department with immediate effect.”

Shining frowned more. “There _is_ no case, Sir Shadow. Ms. Shimmer’s sentence has been carried out. The matter is closed.”

“Not anymore,” Orion said simply. He gestured to the four mares. “These ponies are to be considered my assistants for the duration of my work.”

Shining nodded, and put away his papers. “You four are free to go,” he said, and so they did.

“And just who the hell are you?” asked Raven, as the five ponies left and headed back through the castle. “Are you Gem’s identical twin brother or something?”

“Or something,” said Orion, looking Gem and Carrie over. “Ah… you two must be my counterparts. A pleasure to meet you both.” He smiled. “The name’s Shadow. Orion Shadow.”

“Oh, I’m well aware,” said Gem, smirking slightly. “It was mine once too. Why have you come for us?”

“Like I said: Royal business. Come with me please, I’ll explain once we arrive.” He hurried them to a chariot, which took off, allowing all four of the visiting humans their first view of Equestria proper.

They flew south, from the Crystal Empire in the far north, to Canterlot, situated in the middle of the continent. The flight took so long that by the time they touched down just outside the castle, night had fallen, and the four friends got their first sight of the Equestrian night sky. They could see not just the moon, but stars, thousands upon thousands of them, arranged in alien constellations and shapes, but no less beautiful. Light pollution, it seemed, did not exist here.

Orion led them to the throne room, where Princess Luna sat. She smiled and embraced him, nuzzling his cheek. “It is good to see you, dear friend. Pray tell, who are these ponies?” she asked, gesturing with a silver-shod hoof toward Gem and the others.

Gem bowed low, her muzzle brushing against the carpet. “My name is Gemini Shadow, and this is my cousin Carrie, my girlfriend Raven, and our world’s version of Twilight Sparkle.”

Luna cheered and clapped like an excited filly. “Zounds! Humans in a court of equines! Once, many aeons before the Tribes were united, there are legends of one such human, who lived amongst ponies… her name was Megan, though little is known of her or her exploits. It is a pleasure to meet all of you.”

Raven snickered behind a hoof, and at Luna’s curious expression, smiled apologetically. “Sorry. It’s just, I’m used to ya saying things like ‘No student parking in the faculty lot,’ not talking like someone out of a Shakespeare play.”

Luna hummed thoughtfully. “This faculty lot of which you speak sounds like a place of great power,” she said. “Perhaps I may yet investigate it for myself, though not yet.” Her expression grew serious. “I assume you know of my sister’s former student, Sunset Shimmer?”

Carrie nodded. “That’s why we’re here, Princess. Gem wants to rescue her and bring her back to our world.”

Luna smiled. “Clearly, Lady Gemini, you are capable of the same heroics as our dear Orion. Your arrival is most fortuitous, for I had planned to send Orion upon this quest as well.” She frowned again. “In Ms. Shimmer, I see myself… the younger mare, forever in my sister’s shadow, but never eclipsing her, and angering when she dared to strike us down… in ages past I was imprisoned in my moon, and left to linger whilst Equestria moved on without me. Now Ms. Shimmer has been given the same fate, banished for the rest of her days, to be ignored and forgotten.” She sighed. “Dearest Tia cannot solve problems, merely…”

“Sweep them under the rug?” Orion offered.

Luna nodded. “Aye. I intend to free Ms. Shimmer and allow her safe passage to her new home amongst the humans. That is where you five come in.” She gave them each a medallion inscribed with her cutie mark. “Wear these at all times. Should Princess Twilight ask you why you have come, merely say it is business between you and I. Sir Orion knows all this already, as he has served our realm before.”

Raven raised an eyebrow and stared at Orion with a deadpan look on her face. “Oh yeah? And who the hell do you think you are, Con Mane?”

Orion chuckled. “Something like that, Ms. Sable. Something like that.”

* * *

Five ponies trotted through the Everfree forest, kept safe by the combined shield spells of four unicorns: Orion, Gem, Carrie, and Twilight. It was midnight now, and as they approached the rope bridge that led to the abandoned castle, Orion raised a hoof to stop them. “Ladies, this is where things get dangerous. If you want to turn back, nopony will fault you.”

“We aren’t turning back,” said Gem at once, and the other three nodded in agreement. “Sunset doesn’t deserve to spend her life holed up in some prison, forgotten by everyone. She should be allowed to live a happy life, just like anyone else!”

Orion smiled. “You really _are_ me, aren’t you? In that case, come along, we don’t have all night.” And they hurried across the rope bridge.

* * *

As they descended into the basement of the castle, Orion spoke again. “Everypony who has one, light your horns, please.”

“Why?” Carrie asked.

“The trap door we’re searching for will only unlock if it detects powerful magic users,” Orion explained. “Look for a wooden square with some latches on it, you should find it!”

Just then, the trap door unlocked and swung open, sending Raven (who was standing on top of it) down a stone slide to the [bottom](https://mysterymelt.deviantart.com/art/Gate-to-Tartarus-455523826), where there was a red door that had been chained shut, set into the cave wall. The other four joined her soon after, and as they all got to their hooves, Raven asked what they were all thinking: “How do we get in there?”

“There!” Carrie pointed to a golden keyring which sat on a small pedestal, and dove for it. There was a growling noise, and a huge 3-headed [dog](https://derpibooru.org/1379435) jumped on her, barking and snapping at her with three sets of sharp teeth.

“Carrie!” Thinking quickly, Gem grabbed Orion’s fez in her magic and threw it. “Catch boy! Catch the hat!” Cerberus saw it and ran after the hat, letting Twilight take the keys.

Orion sighed as the door was unlocked and unchained. “Pity, I liked that hat…”

* * *

“Shimmer, you have a visitor,” said one of the guards, knocking on the door to Sunset’s cell. “Five of them, in fact.”

“Five?” Sunset looked up, her ears perking. “Who’d want to visit me?”

“Your friends, of course!” Gem steps into the cell, flanked by Orion, Raven, Carrie, and Twilight. “Sunset, I’m so glad to see you!”

“…Gem?” Sunset’s eyes widened. “But how did you get here?! The portal’s closed! Unless it’s been thirty moons already?”

Gem shook her head. “Actually, it’s only been a few days. And we came to present you with this.” She handed Sunset a scroll, which, when opened, would reveal…

“An official commutation of sentence to time served, signed by Her Royal Majesty, Princess Luna, Regent of the Night,” Sunset read. “But… how? Won’t Celestia be mad at Luna for going over her head?”

“Not quite,” Orion explained. “Just because Luna is younger doesn’t mean she has less authority. Her word is as equal as Celestia’s. Therefore…”

“You are free to go, Miss Shimmer,” said another guard, and Sunset was led out of her cell.

“Does anyone else think that was a little anti-climactic?” Raven asked, as they were led to a hallway that led, eventually, to the castle basement.

“Who cares?” Carrie asked. “We got what we wanted!”

* * *

It was six months later. Sunset had settled back into her new-old life as a student of CHS, now reformed and less likely to turn into a raging she-demon. As the snows of winter gave way to spring, she passed by the old portal, and placed her hand on the stone, looking thoughtful.

Gem joined her, putting her hand on her shoulder. “Thinking of going through when it opens again?”

Sunset shook her head. “Not a chance. There’s nothing for me there, and I don’t think Celestia or the other Twilight would be very happy to see me again.” Her old journal had been locked away in Gem’s basement to be forgotten. She brightened. “Besides, I have a new life here, as a human, with you girls.”

Gem gave Sunset a hug. “That’s the spirit. Now, come along! We have a party to get to!” And off they went.


End file.
